La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo
by Sauma Sakura
Summary: UA. SxS se odian pero, sus padres son amigos y comparten los negocios, los cuales ellos heredaran junto con sus deudas pasadas. Un matrimonio arreglado es la única solución. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo existe lo inevitable. TxE.Editado
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito. Disclaimer aplicable a todos los capítulos. **_

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO ES SOLO UN MOTIVO**

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura Kinomoto, una joven de 21 años, cabello castaño dorado por debajo de los hombros, ojos verde esmeralda. Vive en una casa de clase mediana-alta en la ciudad de Tomoeda a unos veinte minutos de Tokio, junto a sus padres Nadeshiko, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules, y trabaja como modelo; su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, de cabello café al igual que sus ojos, es arqueólogo y su hermano Touya de veintiocho años, ingeniero en sistemas y aun vive en casa de sus padres.

Sakura estudia una carrera de administración de negocios en la Universidad de Tokio, va en su tercer año y acaba de terminar una relación de noviazgo de un año, ya que su novio, Kouta tenía otra relación secreta con una estudiante de docencia que al parecer, si satisfacía todas las necesidades de éste. Todo sucedió hace dos días cuando Sakura tuvo que buscar al misceláneo de la universidad porque tuvo un choque con su carro, dentro de las instalaciones de ésta, ella iba a estacionar y un muchacho por "robarle" el campo le pego a su auto y cuando entró al departamento de servicios, encontró a su novio en poses muy comprometedoras con esta muchacha. Por supuesto el incidente fue todo un escándalo, Kouta le reclamaba que ya lo había hecho esperar mucho y Nodoka "si le daba lo que él necesitaba" y aunque Sakura ya estaba enamorada de Kouta no dudo ni un segundo en terminar la relación aunque se le partiera el corazón. Tomoyo trataba de que su amiga y prima, entendiera que no todos los hombres son iguales, pero Sakura no quería saber nada de ellos por el momento.

Por otro lado tenemos a Shaoran, un joven muy apuesto de 22 años de edad, cabello café rebelde, con un cuerpo escultural, deseado por cuanta chica lo conocía, cotizado por su alta fortuna, tiene tres años de residir en Japón, estudiante de administración de negocios en la Universidad de Tokio. Sin novia ni compromisos serios. Vive en la mansión de sus padres a diez minutos de Tomoeda y diez minutos de Tokio, en uno de los barrios de la clase social alta. Sus padres Ieran Li, mujer china, de cabello y ojos negros, misteriosa, culta y sobre todo muy recta, y Hien Li, de origen chino, cabello y ojos café oscuro, serio, recto y muy humilde. También vive con su hermana Shiefa de veintiséis años, la única soltera, siempre ha tenido mala suerte en el amor. Sus otras tres hermanas ya están casadas y residen cerca de la mansión con sus respectivos esposos.

Shaoran y Sakura se odiaban, no se soportaban y no entendían por qué sus padres se conocían y no entendían lo que les estaban diciendo. En ese momento se encontraban en la mansión Li, inicialmente los padres de Sakura le pidieron que los acompañara a saludar a unos viejos amigos y ella aunque estaba sin ánimo no opuso resistencia. Al entrar al primero que vio fue a Shaoran y desde que se los dos se miraron ella dijo que se marchaba…

-No puedo creer que ésta sea tu casa, me marcho- sentenció la chica.

-Me parece bien Kinomoto, no puedo creer que estés aquí, ¡no eres bienvenida!-.

-Calla Shaoran- habló la madre del chino -Sakura, por favor, pasa debemos hablar con ustedes-.

-Lo siento señora Li… supongo- dijo lo último por lo bajo –pero no puedo estar junto a él, más tiempo necesario, con su per..- sus palabras fueron torpemente cortadas por la voz de su dulce madre.

-Pero si él será tu futuro esposo- dijo de forma despistada o eso quiso aparentar.

Esas últimas palabras resonaban y resonaban en la mente de Sakura una y otra vez, Shaoran la miraba asustado y luego miró a sus padres en busca de una respuesta que contradijera lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Madre, ¿qué significa esta broma? ¡Es de mal gusto…!- empezó a decir mientras alzaba el tomo de su voz.

-No le levantes la voz a tu madre jovencito, sabemos que ustedes no se soportan, pero no bromeamos, ustedes van a casarse después de que terminen la carrera y punto. Se encargaran de las empresas Li-Kinomoto, sino, todos la pasaremos mal- sentenció el padre del ambarino. Por ende, los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que escuchar la historia de sus padres que se remontaba veinte años atrás, la joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el chico se encontraba desubicado como pocas veces logra estarlo.

_-¿Están seguros que será lo mejor?- decía Hien Li a los presentes. _

_-Sinceramente, creo que sí- dijo fríamente Ieran Li –Además, todo, absolutamente todo… si no lo hacemos, todo por lo que hemos luchado se vendrá abajo, tendremos que vender nuestras propiedades, nuestras mansiones, la de aquí y la de Hong Kong y sobre todo, la empresa Li-._

_-Y si no nos atamos a ustedes- esta vez habló Nadeshiko -Fujitaka no podrá seguir con sus expediciones y yo tendría que dedicarme estrictamente al modelaje para alimentar a los niños y mantener la casa-._

_-Y las clases que doy en la universidad no son suficientes, ya que son esporádicas, solo cuando me encuentro aquí en Japón, además…- había comentado el arqueólogo. _

_-Si tú, Fujitaka, no sigues con las expediciones nos demandarán, ese fue el trato que hicimos con Shiro- explicó el chino._

_-Shiro es un hombre extraño, y medio perverso- comenta la de ojos grises._

_-¿Para qué nos habrá citado aquí? ¿Cuál será el trato que quiere que hagamos?-. _

_-Pues ya que preguntan…- dice el tal Shiro haciéndose presente en la habitación. Todos se asustaron al escuchar la voz de este hombre, un hombre muy poderoso, ambicioso y perverso pero en el fondo con "buenos" sentimientos._

_-Dinos el por qué de esta reunión Shiro- Pide la china sin rodeos._

_-Siempre tan directa mi querida Ieran…- sonríen ante sus propias palabras -bueno, el motivo es para darles la solución a su problema financiero-._

_-La cual es…- interviene Fujitaka. _

_-He decidido que los financiaré hasta que paguen la deuda que tienen conmigo, pero a cambio quiero que sus familias se unan- explica el anciano. _

_-Pero… ¿qué ganaría usted con eso?- pregunta la modelo. _

_-Ver cómo actúan- dice riéndose el señor que en este momento era la solución a los problemas de las dos familias -y se llevan dolores de cabeza, entre otras cosas…-. _

_-¿Y qué pasa si nos rehusamos?- habla Hien Li. _

_-No tendré compasión de ustedes y los dejaré en la calle-._

_-¿Y de qué manera quiere que nos unamos?- "no estará pensando en casar a mi Touya con alguna de las hijas de Ieran y Hien…" piensa la oji-grisácea. _

_-Por lo pronto quiero que la familia Li se vaya a Hong Kong- empieza el viejo -arreglen su situación allá y regresen en dieciocho años, no quiero contacto alguno y cuando Li Shaoran- los cuatro empezaban a sudar frío -cumpla veinte años lo ingresen a la misma universidad de la linda Sakurita, en todo este tiempo yo mantendré el contacto entre ustedes cuatro y espero que en todo este tiempo logren que sus hijos estudien la misma carrera, espero que elijan administración de negocios para que se hagan cargo de las empresas Li-Kinomoto-. _

_-¿Las empresa Li-Kinomoto? Pero…- articuló Hien. _

_-Eso quiere decir que… seremos socios, que pasa si…- habla la esposa del anterior. _

_-Si no aceptan- se adelantó Shiro -pues dejo a las dos familias en la ruina, así de fácil. Bien ahora, como sabemos que decisión tomaron, aquí están los papeles de su nuevo negocio, ¿quieren acercarse a firmar?- todos vuelven a verse los unos a los otros -¡oh! lo único malo que tiene este contrato es que, si ellos dos no se casan les quitaré hasta el último cinco que tengan- y con esto ríe maliciosamente. _

_-Ieran… debemos-_

_-Firmar amiga-. _

_Así los cuatro se dispusieron a firmar los documentos después de revisarlos arduamente. Pasaron los dieciocho años y las dos familias no volvieron a comunicarse, las empresas Li-Kinomoto se volvieron gigantescas, y la familia Li se mudó a Japón nuevamente. Para ese entonces, las hijas de la familia Li, Fuutie, Feimei y Fanren ya estaban casadas y como sus maridos trabajan para las empresas Li-Kinomoto pues se mudaron a Japón también. Los dos menores Shiefa, de veinticuatro años y Shaoran de veinte años aun se encontraban solteros y sin compromisos, ya que Shiefa no era muy seria para sus relaciones y Shaoran anduvo con dos muchachas en la preparatoria y solo la última fue un poco formal, la relación duró seis meses y al parecer fue algo intensa, después del rompimiento, Shaoran estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en mudarse a Japón. _

_En todo este tiempo Sakura, ahora con diecinueve años hizo su primera y mejor amiga, su prima Tomoyo, las dos fueron al jardín de niños juntas, luego a la escuela y también a la preparatoria. Ninguna de las dos tuvo novio en todo este tiempo, sin embargo Sakura vivía enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano Touya, quien tenía veintiséis años en ese entonces y estudió Ingeniería Informática al igual que su mejor amigo y colega, con el cual tiene una empresa que desarrolla software. En todo este tiempo los padres de ambos trataron de manera indirecta convencerlos de estudiar administración de negocios…_

_-Así que has decidido estudiar administración, ¡te felicito hija!-._

_-¡Qué bien que te decidiste Shaoran, mientras más pronto ingreses a la facultad de administración mejor, no estaba de acuerdo en que todavía no decidieras que estudiar, perdiste un año muy valioso-._

_Así los dos gracias al convencimiento de sus padres y su "manipulación indirecta", tal y como Shiro pidió, ingresaron a la Universidad de Tokio, a estudiar la carrera de Administración de Negocios, sin embargo, los dos con el paso del tiempo se hicieron rivales en los estudios, ya que cada uno tenía materias en las cuales sobresalían y en otras pues no tanto y debido a esto no se llevaban muy bien. _

_En el segundo año de carrera, Sakura se hizo de un novio, llamado Kuota, el cual no es muy responsable y empezó a afectar los estudios de Sakura, no obstante su prima Tomoyo siempre estaba al pendiente para que Sakura hiciera su mejor esfuerzo y por lo menos pasara las materias; Tomoyo también decidió estudiar administración por la empresa que tienen sus padres, no obstante en su tiempo libre se dedica al diseño de ropa y a escondidas de sus padres lleva dos materias por semana de diseño para sacar su título en diseño de modas. Por otra parte Shaoran, si ya detestaba a Sakura, también detestaba al novio, ya que siempre que Sakura y él discutían algún problema de las materias, las cuales siempre matriculan juntos, ya que el destino es muy caprichoso "el noviecito" como Shaoran lo llama, se metía a defenderla. En fin, estos dos se detestaban y no había día en que no se vieran y discutieran, los días libres daban gracias al cielo por no tener que verse, aunque uno que otro fin de semana en alguna salida a bailes o bares se encontraban y hacían como si no se conocieran, ya que Shaoran siempre estaba rodeado de bellas y extrovertidas mujeres, entre ellas compañeras de la universidad que estaban enamoradas de él y aunque ninguna cumplía con los requisitos que una persona con él necesitaba, se divertía con ellas. A su lado siempre se le ve con Eriol Hiragizawa, un primo lejano con el cual siempre se veía en Hong Kong cuando éste y su familia iban de vacaciones, no obstante y con el paso del tiempo y aunque Shaoran no fuese muy expresivo, se mantenían en contacto por email y Messenger, etc. _

_En fin Sakura y Shaoran vivían en mundos completamente diferentes, porque aunque la familia de Sakura estuviera bien acomodada, aunque no se compara con el imperio de Tomoyo ni el de Shaoran, ella y toda su familia eran muy humildes, al igual que Tomoyo, sin embargo en ciertas ocasiones no lo parece, y Shaoran pues, todo lo contrario, no desperdiciaba el dinero de sus padres en tonterías. _

_Veinte años después del suceso con Shiro, o sea, dos años después de todo lo anterior,y en la época actual; en un café en las afueras de la ciudad Nadeshiko y Fujitaka esperaban nerviosos ya que tuvieron después de varios años, noticias de Shiro, quien de pronto les mandó una invitación para que asistieran a ese lugar, y de pronto se encuentran con Ieran y Hien Li. _

_-Ya llegaron, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verlos! ¡Qué alegría! Siéntense- dijo Hien mientras Nadeisko e Ieran se abrazaron y luego se sentaron._

_-¿Ustedes saben por qué estamos aquí?- les pregunta Fujitaka a los recién llegados. _

_-Es hora de hablar con ellos- dice la mujer china y a Nadeisko le aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos y aun así habló._

_-Ya ¿cómo sabes?-._

_-Lo sentimos pero, Shiro nos envió esta carta- dice Hien mostrando el documento -dice que esta fuera del país pero que, ya es hora de decirle a los chicos que deben casarse… seis meses después de terminada la Universidad, como máximo-._

_-Nunca podré perdonarme lo que vamos a hacerles- habla nuevamente la de ojos grises -les vamos a arruinar las vidas, solo porque fuimos egoístas y no queríamos perder todo nuestro dinero, ni las comodidades-._

_-Así es- habló la otra mujer, fría y tranquila como siempre -en estos tiempos esto no se acostumbra, sin embargo mi abuela y mi madre lo pasaron, yo no porque Hien y yo nos enamoramos desde jóvenes y nuestros padres pues, vieron que estaba bien, que los dos éramos un buen partido para el otro y nos dejaron proceder a nuestro gusto- contó tomando un sorbo de su taza de té._

_-Pues…- habló Fujitaka - por lo que sabemos… va a ser muy difícil para todos, ya que Sakura y Shaoran se detestan-._

_-Así es- dijo el otro hombre suspirando -pero ya no hay vuelta atrás tenemos menos de dos años para casarlos-._

_-¡Ojala se enamorara!- dijo Nadeshiko -sería como un cuento de hadas-._

_-¡Sí!- le contestó Ieran Li y así finalizaba la historia de los padres de los castaños. _

Todos volvieron a ver con cara de espanto a Ieran, ya que, un deseo como ese, que venga departe de ella, es como un milagro, como algo sobrenatural. Y así, Sakura y Shaoran siguieron escuchando atentamente a sus padres.

-Ahora, lo más importante es que, según el contrato, el cual deben de firmar, deben comportarse como novios de verdad ante las personas ajenas a esta situación- explica Ieran inmediatamente para que olvidaran ese deseo.

-¿Y qué pasará si no queremos firmar?- ante las palabras de su posible futura esposa, Shaoran mira a la castaña con ojos que transmitían terror pues, retar de esa forma a su madre, Ieran Li, mujer fría y calculadora, era algo que jamás en su vida había visto.

-Kino..Kinomoto… como…- trata de hablar con dificultad el chico.

-¡Shaoran!- la voz de su madre en un tono un poco alto, hizo que el chico se encogiera de hombros -no debes llamar a tu novia por su apellido, que es esa falta de descortesía-.

-Lo siento madre, pero yo… no quiero casarme con…-.

-¿Y quieres quedar en la calle y dejar de tener la vida que tus padres te han dado?- le pregunta su futura suegra con motivo de no dejar terminar la frase que el chico se iba a atrever decir.

-¡Madre!- le llama Sakura a la que habló con anterioridad en un intento por detener esa parodia.

-Lo mismo va para ti Sakura- esta vez fue su padre el que le habló -si así lo quieres todos estaremos en la calle, tu hermano tendrá que cerrar su empresa, y él al igual que Yukito perderán su trabajo, nosotros lo perderemos absolutamente todo, si tú te resistes… y es algo que sabes puedes hacer, porque nosotros nunca te obligaríamos a nada, eso es lo que nos pasaría-.

-Lo mejor es que Sakurita y Shaoran vayan al estudio a leer el contrato y que ellos decidan, ¿les parece?- habló Hien Li para finalizar ese intento de discusión.

-Pues es lo mínimo que nos pueden dejar hacer- empezó diciendo el ambarino con un tono molesto –Kinomoto- la llama arrebatando el contrato de las manos de su padre –sígueme-.

-Si- le contesta la oji-verde dándoles una mirada de enfado a sus padres, en ese momento la chica no sabía porqué pero el estar con Li Shaoran era mejor que con sus padres.

Los chicos ingresaron al estudio del padre de Shaoran, después de que Sakura entro el otro cerró la puerta, los otros suspiraron una vez ellos se habían retirado del recibidor. El estudio era bastante elegante con un gran escritorio en una madera muy fina, dos sillas enfrente de la principal, una biblioteca bastante extensa con diversos libros y una salita con un gran sillón y otros dos pequeños en cuero, los chicos se dispusieron a leer "su futuro".

-¿Te parece si lo leo en voz alta?- le pregunta el chico.

-Sí, por mi está bien, ¿nos sentamos?- Shaoran iba a sentarse en la silla de su padre entonces la chica habló una vez más –sentémonos en éste cómodo sofá, ¿te parece?- y con una sonrisa, la cual puso nervioso a Shaoran, los dos se sentaron en la sala, el chico no le dio importancia a ese nerviosismo y se dispuso a leer el famoso contrato. Una hora después de leer y releer el contrato, los dos empezaron a comentarlo.

-Parece que seremos totalmente pobres si no aceptamos- fue el primer comentario del ambarino.

-Así es, no hay manera de escapar, no podría llevar en mi conciencia el hecho de que mis padres queden en la calle, y la compañía que tanto le costó a mi hermano y a Yukito- la chica ya empezaba a sollozar, cómo era posible que estuviera pasando por esa situación, y cualquier decisión que tomara sería para el resto de su vida.

-No entiendo cómo son tan estúpidos nuestros padres, y yo que pensé que los míos eran muy inteligentes para los negocios…- suspira frustradamente -¡yo no quiero ser pobre!-.

-Yo tampoco…-.

-Así que… seremos no… novios…-.

-Y nos casaremos- pronuncia con dificultad la castaña –Pero, ¿qué implica todo esto? Es un matrimonio real… tendremos que… tu sabes, eh…-.

-Pues… según este contrato debo serte fiel desde el noviazgo, así que lo siento mucho por ti porque tendrás que complacerme- le dice maliciosamente el ambarino.

-¿Complacerte?- la chica muestra una de sus facetas de enojo -¡Oye! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

-Pues… como te explico… yo llevo una vida sexual activa y no pienso…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la chica.

-Pues conmigo te equivocaste, yo soy virgen y lo siento por ti- le dice señalándolo -tendrás que esperar a que nos casemos- sentenció seriamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo quieres que me aguante más de dos años?- ahora comenzaba a frustrarse, este noviazgo no tenía ninguna ventaja alguna aparte de no quedar en la pobreza.

-Pues menos que lo pensaría si me exiges las cosas además, en este momento ni siquiera quieres besarme así que ni te preocupes por eso-.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida y lo peor de todo es que tienes razón-

-Eso es lo menos importante ahora, tenemos que comportarnos como novios, salir, besarnos en público y… casarnos- esto último lo dijo deprimida -siempre pensé que… que me iba a enamorar, por suerte Kouta mató esos sentimientos, no pienso volverme a enamorarme nunca más-.

-Bien, supongo que debo estar enterado de cómo pasó ya que lo veré en la universidad y no me gustaría que me tomen por idiota y mas con lo de tu ex, parece que quedó perfecto que hace unos días terminaran- comenta el chico, en algo tenía razón por lo que la castaña accedió a contarle lo sucedido.

-Antier… fue hace dos días atrás y lo que pasó fue que…- después de realizar una pausa para respirar continuó -él me engañaba porque yo no quería acostarme con él, además hace unas semanas quiso obligarme a… y… por eso tuvimos una fuerte pelea-.

-¿Te quiso obligar? Es un imbécil, por algo siempre me ha caído mal y… ¿te sigue buscando?-.

-Sí-.

-Bien, supongo que tenemos que darle fin a ese asunto- dijo firmemente, "desde cuando Li Shaoran eran tan… correcto" pensó la chica.

-Va a decir que soy una cualquiera ya que, dos días después de terminar con él empiezo contigo, y tras de eso tu y yo que nos llevamos tan mal…-.

-Eso no importa, serás mi novia y futura esposa y al menos las personas importantes para nosotros pueden saber la realidad-.

-Sí, eso es cierto, ah…. Ya que ¿Firmamos?-.

-Las damas primero, aunque, eso no significa que cuando estemos solos debamos llevarnos bien, ¿cierto?-.

-El contrato no dice que debemos amarnos realmente-.

-Bien, porque aunque seamos novios y nos casemos seguiremos peleando siempre y detestándonos, ¿cierto Kinomoto?-.

-Imagino que eso va a cambiar- dice pensativa la chica.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que va a cambiar?- de alguna u otra forma el pelear con la castaña era entretenido.

-Así es, desde mi punto de vista solo tenemos dos opciones, o nos llevamos peor por la presión y todo lo demás, o nos empezamos a llevar bien y…-.

-Yo nunca me llevaría bien contigo, firmemos esto de una buena vez- dice altaneramente el chico.

-Bien-.

Ambos salieron del estudio, Shaoran le dio el contrato a su madre y estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación cuando lo llamó.

-¿Qué haces Shaoran? Debemos planificar uno que otro detalle-.

-¿Sobre qué? No crees que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy con el solo hecho de haberme atado a esta-.

-Más cuidado con tus palabras jovencito, recuerda que te estás refiriendo a tu prometida-.

-Si estúpido, hablas de mí-.

-Sakura, ¿qué es ese vocabulario?- le regaña su padre.

-Lo siento-.

-¡Ay!- suspira Ieran -en fin, Shaoran, debes ponerte de acuerdo con Sakura en la hora en que pasarás a recogerla todos los días que van a la universidad-.

-¿Por qué? Yo tengo auto-.

-Y ella siempre llega tarde- comenta el chico.

-Sí, no creo que todos los días sean convenientes, puede ser solo en los que van a clases por las noches, siempre me ha preocupado que Sakura viaje sola tan tarde- habla la madre de la oji-verde.

-Me parece bien, a ti querida- pregunta Hien Li a su esposa.

-Bien, también deberán hacer los trabajos juntos y pueden utilizar la empresa Li-Kinomoto para que los hagan así empezarán a familiarizarse con la empresa-.

-Además, los profesores ya tienen órdenes de ponerlos a trabajar juntos para que no pongan peros- interviene Fujitaka.

-¿Pero por qué?- intenta alegar la joven, el castaño no se extrañó en las medidas, si fueron capaces de decidir así sin más su futuro, cualquier otra cosa era relevante.

-Porque sabemos que ustedes dos no se llevan y queremos que por lo menos se hagan amigos, no queremos que se casen como enemigos- le explica la oji-grises a su hija.

-Joven Shaoran- habla Fujitaka ahora –además, queremos que sepa que eres bienvenido en nuestra casa por si Touya te dice lo contrario-.

-¿Quién es Touya?-.

-El hermano celoso de Sakura- explica con una risita la madre de la chica -no le vas a caer muy bien que digamos-.

-Y tendrás que visitar a Sakura al menos dos veces por semana en su casa, como un novio de verdad- le ordena su padre, eso sí que no le gustó al chico.

-¿Me hablan en serio?- pregunta con molestia sin embargo fue ignorado su comentario y Hien Li prosiguió hablando.

-Y tu Sakurita, eres bienvenida aquí, y tienes total control del cuarto de Shaoran de ahora en adelante, visítanos seguido-.

-Al menos una vez a la semana, dijo Shiro- esto lo dijo Ieran Li.

-Bien- termina diciendo Sakura, solo le restaba obedecer, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Continuará…

Gracias a todos los lectores que han preguntado por este fic, aqui estoy de nuevo y ya empecé con la tarea de editarlo !Qué lo disfruten!

Sauma Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito. Este disclaimer aplica para todos los capítulos.**_

_Nota aclaratoria: Para quienes no están al tanto, La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo, fue removida hace un par de meses por el formato script. Me encuentro editándola, la historia en general no se verá afectada pero hay sugerencias como más SxS, y en general las emociones serán mejor descritas. Sin más, el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfruten y gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero haberle aclarado a zac, lfanycka, elisa li kinomoto y a Carla ya que, no tenía sus mails para hacerlo personalmente._

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-Y tu Sakurita, eres bienvenida aquí, y tienes total control del cuarto de Shaoran de ahora en adelante, visítanos seguido-. _

_-Al menos una vez a la semana, dijo Shiro- esto lo dijo Ieran Li. _

_-Bien- termina diciendo Sakura, solo le restaba obedecer, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba._

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 2**

-No la quiero metida en mi cuarto- alegó el chico de cabellos revueltos.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero es tu prometida, puedo decidir lo que quiera o no en tu cuarto ya que, van a pasar mucho tiempo ahí- le explicó su madre.

-Madura Shaoran, ya deberías saber que las mujeres, novias, prometidas o esposas siempre hacen su santa voluntad- añade la cabeza Li.

-Así es, y más en ésta familia- completa la esposa.

-Y los días que no vamos a la universidad… ¿Tengo que verla?-.

-Por supuesto- vuelve a hablar Ieran Li.

-No la soporto- dijo secamente después de escuchar las respuestas o mejor dicho mandatos de sus padres no tenían ninguna buena noticia.

-Shaoran, deja de quejarte- habló nuevamente su padre pero esta vez con tono enojado -les dimos la opción de no hacerlo, pero ya firmaron el contrato y antes de eso lo leyeron por horas, así que no te sorprendas de todo el tiempo que vas a pasar con Sakurita, no es un matrimonio arreglado por así decirlo, ya que deben actuar como verdaderos novios-.

-Shaoran, hijo, lo sentimos pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya estás grandecito compórtate como un hombre- le vuelve a hablar su madre -leíste el contrato así que, si andas con alguna de tus "amiguitas"- le dice imitando el gesto de comillas -acaba con ellas de una buena vez-.

-Pero…- no pudo decir nada más, no tenía que decir nada más, ya no había nada más que decir, acababa de arruinar su futuro. "Como los detesto en este momento", fue lo que pensó el chico y sin más, resignado prosiguió -bien, iré a mi habitación-.

Subió a su habitación, tomo su celular y le marcó a Eriol, su primo lejano y aunque él no lo aceptara, era su mejor amigo y su confidente. Ya lo había arruinado y esto pronto se sabría, ocupaba desahogarse.

-¡Primo! Tu hablándome a esta hora, no me digas que quieres salir un miércoles a las 6 de la tarde…- le dijo un poco extrañado puesto que, los días entre semana casi nunca salían a menos que, fuera con una conquista a la cual, no volverían a ver después de esa noche o… fuera una actividad familiar.

-Acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte…-.

-¿Qué dices… de qué hablas?- al escucharlo sintió un mal presentimiento, algo que, no sabía por qué, cambiaría su vida.

-No podre volver a tener sexo nunca más en mi vida, ni libertad, todo lo bueno, el gran Li Shaoran, el soltero codiciado con una gran fortuna y un gran futuro por delante ya no existe más-.

-No te entiende ¿Qué pasó? Habla claro, parece serio-.

-Ya que- dice en un suspiro, pronto todos lo sabrían, mejor que su adorado y molesto primo se enterara por él -tengo novia, la cual es mi prometida y en dos años y medio tenemos que estar casados, todo esto gracias a mis padres-.

-No te entiendo… ¿Quieres decir que tus padres te arreglaron un matrimonio y hasta ahora te enteras?-.

-Digamos que si- le contestó el ambarino sin mucho interés a la pataleta que su primo le estaba montando al otro lado del auricular.

-Pero… puedes negarte… si quieres- dijo dudando un poco sus palabras, sus tíos eran persona un poco difíciles de tratar.

-No puedo, ya firme el contrato- el otro chico palideció, tuvo que sentarse ya que eso significaba que, su primo, su mejor amigo, su compañero de fiestas, ya no estaría disponible como hasta entonces.

-¿Contrato? ¿Qué contrato? ¿Por qué firmaste idiota?- y bueno, esa fue su reacción.

Después de tan exclusivas palabras por parte de su primo inglés, palabras que eran impropias del mismo, Shaoran le explicó a Eriol los motivos y la nueva y última novia del gran Li Shaoran. Mientras tanto, Sakura no les dirigió la palabra a sus padres en el transcurso de vuelta a su casa, y lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de una forma descontrolada. Al llegar a su casa inmediatamente subió a su habitación y entre sollozos y lágrimas trató de llamar a Tomoyo para contarle lo sucedido. Mientras sus padres le explicaban a Touya todo. Touya hizo un escándalo y sus padres tuvieron que ponerse firmes.

-Entonces- empieza la madre bastante enojada -no te importa quedarte en la calle, cerrar la empresa y que todos pasemos hambre y necesidad- diciendo esto se sentó en una silla y empezó a llorar -yo no quisiera que Sakura se case así, de esta manera pero…-.

-Fuimos irresponsable y cobardes hace veinte años y no aceptamos nuestra responsabilidad- explica nuevamente a su hijo el padre para luego hacer una pausa t mirar con tristeza a su esposa -eso ya lo sabemos… conforme se acercaba este día, más nos arrepentíamos de lo que hicimos pero… ya no hay vuelta atrás- Sakura estaba escuchando todo desde la planta superior de su casa, en el fondo se sentía un poco mal por sus padres no obstante, ella era la víctima por lo que regresó a su habitación y ya, un poco más calmada, le marcó a Tomoyo a su celular.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Ya hiciste la tarea del viernes?- fue la emocionada contestación de parte de la amatista.

-To… Tomoyo yo… yo… es que…- pero no pudo más y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Qué tienes, Sakura, dime que te pasó?- le exigió bastante alarmada la chica.

-Me caso…- fue lo único que pudo decir la oji-verde.

-No me digas que regresaste con Kouta… y te pidió matrimonio y por eso lloras- atinó a decir un poco molesta la morena, ya que nunca soportó la forma en que Kouta trataba a su prima.

-Para nada…- le aclaró de una buena vez la chica, podía seguir enamorada de Kouta pero este la había lastimado bastante y ya había abierto los ojos.

-No…- contestó dudando la otra, "esto no me gusta" pensó antes de continuar con la conversación -no te entiendo, Sakura, ¿qué estás diciendo?-.

-Que… que… mis padres arreglaron un… matri… mi matrim…- solo hipeaba y sollozaba, casi no podía respirar.

-Sakura…- después de analizar lo poco que pudo entenderle a Sakura, decidió hablar -te arreglaron un matrimonio desde que estabas pequeña-.

-Si…- le contestó la castaña, su prima siempre había sido muy observadora y analizaba con mucha rapidez las situaciones a su alrededor -Hay Tomoyo quiero morirme, no te imaginas lo horrible que es, y lo espantoso que es no poder negarte y tras de eso…-.

-¿Cómo que no te negaste? Pero si estamos en el siglo veintiuno, nadie puede obligarte además, en las tradiciones de nuestra familia esto no se utiliza desde hace mucho tiempo…- le decía la amatista un poco descontrolada, como pocas veces suele estarlo.

-Es que… no es por tradición-.

-Entonces… arruinaras tu vida solo por complacer a tus padres además, no tenía ese concepto de ellos, pensé que eran diferentes, me van a escuchar cuando…- pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Sakura.

-Tomoyo escúchame por favor-.

-Lo siento-.

-Fue por un negocio- le empieza a contar a su prime -hace veinte años, mis padres y sus mejores amigos, una pareja de Hong Kong, hicieron unos tratos y al parecer no funcionaron y se endeudaron. El sujeto con el cual hicieron el trato es excéntrico y como condición para ayudarlos les hizo firmar unos papeles para que dentro de veinte años sus hijos menores se casaran y dirigieran la empresa que surgió ese día. Todo fue hecho bajo su mandato, hasta que mi futuro esposo y yo nos conociéramos hace dos años y estudiáramos lo mismo. Si él y yo no nos casamos en dos años y medio, y si dentro de ese tiempo no actuamos como verdaderos novios, nuestras familias quedaran en la calle. Absolutamente todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenemos lo perderemos.

-¡Ay! Sakura, no sé qué decirte, es una gran responsabilidad esa decisión-.

-Lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que ese sujeto y yo, ya firmamos, no hay vuelta atrás, no la hay-.

-Por lo que dices, ya lo conocías, o sea que yo debo conocerlo- analiza nuevamente la chica de ojos oscuros.

-Eso es lo peor de todo, soy la novia del ser más despreciable de todo el Japón- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Tomoyo descubriera de quien se trataba el nuevo y último novio de su prima.

-¡No te lo puedo creer!- dice emocionada -Vas a ser Sakura Li- y con esto termina en una carcajada.

-No te burles Tomoyo, estoy hablando en serio, no quiero casarme con él, no quiero tener que ver algo con él- y con esto empezó a llorar amargamente provocando un sentimiento de lástima en la otro chica que la escuchaba.

Y así, Yukito, el mejor amigo de Touya, al que Sakura quería mucho, ya que fue su primer amor, aunque nunca se lo confesó, Eriol y Tomoyo se enteraron por sus mejores amigos el cruel destino que sus padres les habían preparado. A la mañana siguiente, Sakura ya estaba resignada a lo que le esperaba así que no se arreglo mucho que digamos y decidió no seguir arreglándose demasiado, ya que no quería demostrarle a Shaoran lo hermosa que era y así lo tendría de larguito. Shaoran por su parte decidió que mientras pasaba tiempo con Sakura la ignoraría lo más que se pudiera y así el trato sería mínimo. Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde y Sakura recibió una llamada totalmente inesperada de un número desconocido.

-Habla Kinomoto-.

-Mi amada novia, paso por ti en veinte minutos, no me hagas esperar- y con esto cortó la comunicación, como habían acordado el día anterior, pasaría por ella y sus padres, se cercioraron que así fuera.

-Estúpido… no puedo creer que ese garabato sea mi novio y menos mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos, quiero morir…- con esos pensamientos se terminó de arreglar para esperar a su nuevo novio.

Pasaron veintitrés minutos, se escuchó el pito de un automóvil, por lo que Sakura se asomó por la ventana de la antesala de su hogar y tomó su teléfono celular para poner las cosas en orden de una buena vez.

-Te dije que estuvieras lista- fue la contestación del adorado y "feliz" novio.

-Si pensaste que yo era como las chicas que andan contigo te equivocas, sino te bajas y tocas el timbre de mi casa no saldré, solo a ti se te ocurre tocar el pito para que una dama salga- y le colgó el teléfono, el chico gruñó.

-Esta mujer me va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza- con este comentario entre dientes salió del auto, por cierto, un Mercedes Mc Claren, negro, convertible, modelo del año; sobra decirlo, apto para un Li, el chico se acercó a la casa y tocó el timbre como ella se lo ordenó.

-Ya era hora- suspira al abrirle la puerta –al menos solo cinco minutos de atraso, no eres tan impuntual- y salió de la casa sin mirarlo.

-Claro que no lo soy- le dijo un poco enojado, caminaron hasta el auto y Shaoran le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

-Vaya, eres todo un caballero- comentó en forma sarcástica, empezó a montarse al auto no obstante, antes de que Shaoran cerrara la puerta murmuró un gracias y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida que desapareció segundos después, el chico se sorprendió con esa actitud totalmente desconocida de la chica, al menos para él sin embargo fríamente le respondió un -de nada- "parece sincera sin embargo, es la arpía que tanto detesto y solo porque parece amable no voy a bajar la guardia" pensaba el chico mientras se montaba al auto –bien, ponte el cinturón-.

-Por supuesto, debes ser un animal al volante- si bueno, las cosas no iban a cambiar, los dos seguían igual de hostiles que siempre.

-Lamento decepcionarte querida- le dijo de forma sarcástica –pero soy demasiado bueno al volante-.

-Ya lo veremos- y así se encaminaron a la universidad.

Shaoran puso el radio, una estación juvenil, bastante rock pesado para el gusto de Sakura sin embargo no le dijo nada, de hecho, no cruzaron palabra en todo el camino hasta llegar a su destino. En el parqueo los esperaban Eriol y Tomoyo, cada uno fuera de su vehículo, en cuanto los vieron llegar se fueron acercando al auto.

-¿Cómo está Daidoji?-.

-Bien, gracias Hiragizawa… veo que vino a recibir a su primo-.

-Y usted a su prima, imagino el motivo- en eso Tomoyo se detuvo, lo cual provocó que él hiciera lo mismo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y habló-.

-Pienso que, deberíamos reunirnos en el receso para comentar la situación ya que, por lo que he podido notar usted aprecia mucho a su primo y yo pues… Sakura es como mi hermana, tal vez podríamos ayudarlos para que empiecen a congeniar pues, por lo que Sakura mencionó, ya no hay vuelta atrás-.

-No se equivoca señorita Daidoji, me parece que en el receso se me antoja- concuerda con la idea de la chica y empieza a caminar hacia el auto de Shaoran -tomarme un café con usted-.

-Me parece bien- le contestó la amatista siguiéndole los pasos al chico. Sakura y Shaoran se empezaron a bajar del auto.

-No manejas tan mal como creía- admite la chica.

-Por supuesto que no, tú no sabes nada de mi- le hace ver el chico.

-Lo suficiente como para que te deteste, amorcito sin embargo, pensé que serías un atentado al volante… como tienes un deportivo descapotable-.

-¡Oye! tú tienes un deportivo también- le reclama el chico haciéndolo ver que no tenía que juzgarlo por lo que tenía.

-Medio deportivo, solo es una Mazda 3-.

-He manejado varios y aunque, no se compara con el mío, para una chica es como un suicidio tener un auto así- comenta el chico.

-Parece que tú tampoco sabes nada de mi amorcito, digamos que yo soy un poco aficionada a las carreras pero, solo un poco-.

-Sí, solo un poco sin embargo, es una gran chofer- interrumpe la amatista con una sonrisa y vuelve a ver a Sakura para saludarla -¿Cómo amaneciste?-.

-Mejor, gracias ¿Y tú Tomoyo?-.

-Bien, ¿cómo está Li?-.

-Bien y usted Daidoji, Eriol…- mirando a su primo -todo bien- le dice a manera de saludo.

-Bien, señorita Kinomoto, un placer saludar a la dama que robo el corazón de mi primo favorito- le dice en forma graciosa para que la chica entendiera que él ya estaba al tanto de toda la situación provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la castaña.

-Bueno… robar no creo sin embargo, suena bonito- comenta la oji-verde.

-Muy graciosos- dice Li para hacer una pausa -parece que de hoy en adelante este será nuestro nuevo círculo social-.

-Así parece no obstante- la amatista hace una pausa por lo que su prima interviene.

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?-.

-Nuestros compañeros de clase saben cuánto se detestan ustedes y que, de la noche a la mañana se lleven bien es raro, hay que inventar una historia-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Daidoji, debemos pensar ya se, mientras ustedes tratan de llevarse bien, Daidoji y yo pensaremos su historia de amor- dice el moreno burlándose de la nueva pareja, esa situación realmente era divertida.

-Eriol, parece que lo disfrutas…- le dice su primo con tono molesto.

-Al igual que tú Tomoyo- añade un poco alterada Kinomoto.

-Simplemente pienso que el destino es muy caprichoso- dice la morena sonriendo suavemente- yo quiero ayudarlos… y ¿cómo quieren que sea su historia de amor?-.

-Me da igual- dice secamente el joven en cuestión.

-Pues a mí no- dice la chica en cuestión -si todos tienen que saber que somos novios quiero que sea especial y que crean que estamos muy enamorados-.

-¡Qué bueno Sakura!- dice emocionada la amatista con los ojos llenos de estrellas -te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea una historia perfecta-.

-Lamentablemente señorita Daidoji, debemos definir eso en este momento pues, nuestros primos deben entrar de la mano a clases- agrega el otro chico tratando de contener la risa.

-Bueno, este… yo creo que… que deberíamos… eh… lo que- la castaña estaba levemente sonrojada ante las certeras palabras del primo de su novio.

-Algo simple de recordar cómo, los opuesto se atraen y ya, a la gente no debe de importarle lo que hacemos y punto- dice el castaño como para terminar ese tema.

-No es así de simple Li, Sakura deberá contarles a nuestras amigas con lujo de detalles todo, hasta el primer beso- explica Tomoyo.

-¡Primer beso!- dijeron al unísono los castaños, los dos se volvieron a ver fijamente a los ojos, se sonrojaron levemente y desviaron las miradas, lo cual a Tomoyo y a Eriol les pareció muy gracioso.

-Claro Chiharu, Naoko y Rika te van a preguntar como besa- le comenta la amatista a su prima.

-Parece que ustedes ayer no tuvieron tiempo de darse el primer beso, que lento que eres Shaoran- le dice burlándose Hiragizawa a Li.

-Deja de decir estupideces Eriol- el ambarino comenzó a alterarse pero su novia, sin tomarlo en cuenta volvió a hablar.

-Es muy fácil, si me preguntan, digo que me gusta mucho como me besa y ya-.

-Sí pero, no entres en detalles ahora, vamos a decir que ustedes se conocieron desde hace como tres años, un día en la playa y empezaron a salir pero, una noche Sakura encontró a Shaoran coqueteando, para no decir que la engañaste, y no quedes tan mal… en que iba, ah sí, coqueteando con una chica en la playa y Sakura se acercó y te lo reclamó, Li se enojó por eso y desde ese momento decidieron que no querían saber nada uno del otro-.

-Me parece bien- apoyo el inglés.

-¿Y qué hay con lo que nosotros opinamos?- interviene en los sueños de los morenos el ambarino.

-¡Ay! Li, si ustedes están hechos un caso, no saben ni qué hacer ni cómo actuar- le dice Tomoyo.

-Y solo deberían tratar de llevarse bien para que no se les haga un infierno la situación- dice Eriol para defender la idea de la morena.

-Eso es solo asunto de Li y mío- empieza Sakura.

-Pero si ustedes nos pidieron ayuda- dice la prima de la anterior fingiendo indignación.

-Así que estamos involucrados y como primos y mejores amigos, tenemos el deber de ayudarlos- dice el moreno con una sonrisa un poco perversa y viendo a Tomoyo, quien le respondió de la misma forma.

-Pero… ¡ay! es que, nosotros ya estamos grandes y tomaremos esa decisión, así que es solo nuestro problema- vuelve a hablar el castaño.

-Eh… si así es- lo apoya su prometida -miren chicos… eh… nosotros…-.

-Que bien Li, ya están pensando como pareja…- dice Tomoyo para desubicarlos nuevamente -ahora en que me quede… eh…-.

-En que decidieron ignorarse hace como tres años- le dice Eriol para que la chica retome la idea.

-Ah sí, gracias, bien luego- Sakura y Shaoran se volvieron a ver y con sus miradas supieron que no había forma de sacarlos del medio, cosa que los sorprendió, creer que sabían lo que el otro pensaba era aterrorizante sin embargo, consolador de alguna u otra manera -el lunes que terminaste con Kouta te topaste en el parqueo con Li y él, al verte tan mal y aparte, de ser todo un caballero, te preguntó que si te pasaba algo y por cosas del destino terminaron en un bar un poco romántico, le contaste la historia de Kouta y por vueltas del caprichoso destino retomaron lo sucedido en la playa y terminaron besándose-.

-Me parece creíble, me gusta, eres bastante buena en estas cosas Daidoji- le dice el inglés.

-Gracias y calza perfecto porque, Sakura se encerró en su cuarto a llorar y no salió ni hablo con nadie ese día y falto a las clases del martes y ayer…-.

-Tu prima- empieza a susurrar Shaoran dirigiéndose a Sakura -sabe tu vida hasta mejor que tu al parecer-.

-No lo dudo-.

-Así es- interviene la amatista, había escuchado el murmuro del ambarino -Sakura es mi ídolo, soy su fan número uno, yo quería que fuera modelo pero ella no quiso-.

-¿Y eso porqué?- pregunta el oji-azul.

-Desde pequeña sus padres querían que fuera administradora, ahora sabemos porque, aparte de que siempre le gustó-.

-Eso no Daidoji, sino por qué tú querías que fuera modelo, sin ofender Kinomoto o Shaoran- ríe el chico.

-Para nada, no ofendes- fue la contestación de su primo.

-Estúpido- le dice mientras le pisaba el pie -soy tu novia, defiéndeme-.

-Tú puedes hacerlo sola- le dice molesto por el pisotón y así todos empezaron a caminar hacia la clase.

-Porque es mi mejor amiga- le dice Tomoyo a Eriol retomando la conversación anterior -un ser muy especial para mí, ella es diferente, siempre hace lo que sea para que yo no esté triste, es como una hermana, es despistada pero, cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor se antepone ante todo para que uno esté bien-.

-¿Y solo por eso quieres que sea modelo?-.

-Por supuesto que no, es porque ella es la única que me apoya en mi verdadera pasión y la que me ayuda a realizarla también-.

-¿Y esa pasión es?- pregunta el inglés.

-Si crees que te la voy a decir por decírtela, estás muy equivocado Hiragizawa- le dice riendo la chica.

-¿Por qué? Acaso tiene algo de malo…-.

-Por supuesto que no, es algo muy normal sin embargo, solo a personas de confianza se los he dicho-.

-Te encuentro algo… misteriosa pero, sincera y muy perceptiva Daidoji, en resumen, interesante- la chica detiene su andar para mirarlo un tanto sonrojada y le agradece el comentario.

-Gracias, tengo una opinión similar de ti, Sakura- al terminar llama a su prima que caminaba unos metros delante de ella y Eriol, junto a Shaoran.

-Dime- se voltea a ver a su prima.

-No veo que le tomes la mano a tu novio- le dice bastante divertida.

-¡Tomoyo!- grita la otra chica.

-Es cierto, recuerda el contrato- dice el prometido y le toma la mano a Sakura sin que ella estuviese preparada, lo que causó un sonrojo en su rostro, siguieron caminando al lado de sus primos sin cruzar palabra, solo Eriol y Tomoyo hablaban, a lo que Sakura se dijo mentalmente, que ya no aguantaba la presión de esa situación.

-Tomoyo, veo que congeniaste excelente con Hiragizawa, ojala los hubieran comprometido a ustedes, no hubieran tenido problema alguno-.

-¡Ay Sakura! que cosas dices-.

-Pareces celosa- le comenta el ambarino a su novia.

-Estúpido- le contesta viéndolo a los ojos.

-¡Oye!-.

-Daidoji y yo no nos llevábamos hasta ésta mañana sin embargo, después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras desinteresadas, me pareció una chica muy interesante- salió en defensa el oji-azul.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- dice la chica -como Sakura y Li se odiaban pues, nunca tuvimos el placer de conversar unas cuantas palabras sin embargo, ahora que debemos por fuerza, tratarnos, preferimos hacerlo por la paz y al final resultó interesante y… agradable- la amatista Eriol se miraron fijamente.

-Vamos mi amor, dejemos a los tortolitos solos- dice en burla el castaño.

-Si mi vida- le contesta de la misma forma sarcástica y empezó a caminar junto con Shaoran.

-Oigan… esperen… pero, qué cosas dices- comenzaba Tomoyo a excusarse y les intentaba alcanzar, unos segundos después Eriol salió del asombro y siguió a Tomoyo.

-¡Vaya! No había visto a Tomoyo alterarse tan fácilmente- dice la oji-verde para esbozar una bonita sonrisa, la cual cautivó por unos segundo al joven Li Shaoran. Sin embargo, delante de ellos se encontraba Kouta, se le veía un poco molesto y de la nada, se acercó a Sakura y la jaló del brazo. La chica se quejó.

-Pero ¿qué?- no se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba ahí, se asombró y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente -Kouta, pero… tu qué haces…- no lograba formular una oración comprensible.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Eres una zorra, me cambias de la noche a la mañana por un chiquito de papi y mami al cual detestas, eres una interesada, una…- el chico empezó a insultarla pero, no pudo continuar hablando ya que, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tendido en el suelo gracias a un golpe que le proporcionó Shaoran en el rostro.

-No te permito que le hables a mi novia de esa manera y ella no te cambió, aunque si lo hubiera hecho demostraría sensatez, imbécil-.

-Shaoran…- la chica quedó asombrada ante la acción de su prometido "¿qué pasa? porque me confundo con Shaoran, no sé por qué pero… me siento segura a su lado… creo, o no, no sé, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?" todas esas ideas rondaban la cabeza de la castaña en ese momento, definitivamente no conocía esa faceta del chico que ahora era su novio.

-¿De qué juegan? Me van a decir que de la noche a la mañana se aman con lo mal que se trataban- le escupe el ex novio traidor.

-Los opuestos se atraen- interviene Tomoyo quien, junto a Eriol habían visto todo ya que les pisaban los talones a sus primos -además, Sakura y Li tenían una historia antes de ti, fue tan profunda que, cuando terminaron decidieron no volverse a hablar para no sufrir sin embargo, ese sentimiento que los unió siempre estuvo ahí y por eso, ahora que Sakura se enteró que le eras infiel, aprovechó para volver con Li, después de que él le pidió que lo intentaran de nuevo-.

-Y si no te dejó antes fue por lástima, porque creía que la amabas y por eso Shaoran y Sakura vivían peleando, porque no podían volver por tu culpa, supongo que ahora entiendes muchas cosas que no se dieron entre ustedes y el trato tan extraño entre Shaoran y Kinomoto- agrega el inglés.

-¡Ya basta!- grita la castaña, acto que sorprendió a los presentes.

-Sakura…- murmura Shaoran mirándola fijamente.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito. Este disclaimer aplica para todos los capítulos.

_-Los opuestos se atraen- interviene Tomoyo quien, junto a Eriol habían visto todo ya que les pisaban los talones a sus primos -además, Sakura y Li tenían una historia antes de ti, fue tan profunda que, cuando terminaron decidieron no volverse a hablar para no sufrir sin embargo, ese sentimiento que los unió siempre estuvo ahí y por eso, ahora que Sakura se enteró que le eras infiel, aprovechó para volver con Li, después de que él le pidió que lo intentaran de nuevo-._

_-Y si no te dejó antes fue por lástima, porque creía que la amabas y por eso Shaoran y Sakura vivían peleando, porque no podían volver por tu culpa, supongo que ahora entiendes muchas cosas que no se dieron entre ustedes y el trato tan extraño entre Shaoran y Kinomoto- agrega el inglés._

_-¡Ya basta!- grita la castaña, acto que sorprendió a los presentes. _

_-Sakura…- murmura Shaoran mirándola fijamente._

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 3**

Shaoran no le despegaba la vista a Sakura y ella parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, Tomoyo se quedó pálida pues, inmediatamente pensó que Sakura se sintió tan presionada y por ende sentía que estaba engañando a la persona más importante para ella, en ese momento. Eriol, solo se dedicó a estudiar el comportamiento de sus acompañantes y estaba seguro de que Sakura iba a arruinar todo ya que, se dio cuenta de que ella aun amaba a Kouta.

-Es suficiente, yo… yo no…- empezó tartamudeando la castaña no obstante, se detuvo y respiró profundamente -yo no debo darte explicaciones Kouta sin embargo, es cierto, soy la novia de Shaoran- el chico en mención sintió que volvía a respirar sin dificultad, al igual que su primo y la prima de su novia, un Li no podía quedar como un perdedor frente a un idiota como ese, esos eran los pensamientos del ambarino -y estamos continuando nuestra historia, la que dejamos hace unos cuantos años atrás y la cual…- le estaba explicando cuando el joven infiel la interrumpió.

-O sea que me estuviste engañando todo éste tiempo… y si no te acostabas conmigo era porque lo estabas haciendo con éste imbé…- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente. Sus palabras se las volvió a llevar el viento ya que, ésta vez fue Sakura la que le dio una bofetada.

-¡Imbécil! Claro que no- le aclara, la furia se apoderó de la chica, ella no era una cualquiera y eso, eso debería saberlo quien ella creyó era, el amor de su vida, y eso dolía, que ese ser pensara que ella le engañaba, los sentimientos se estaban apoderando de ella, sentimientos confusos de dolor y odio a la vez.

-Es suficiente… mi amor- habló el nuevo novio de la oji-verde, la tomó por la cintura y le acarició una de las mejillas, acto que hizo sonrojar a la chica -no tenemos que darle explicaciones a éste- esto último lo dijo con desprecio, algo que no le costó mucho hacer, era parte de su fría personalidad -solo contamos tu y yo, y nadie nos puede separar ¿cierto?-.

-Cierto…- contesta la chica con cierta duda, sus palabras eran suspiros –vamos… ah… Kouta, lamento que nuestra relación haya terminado así pero, tu…- lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sintió un nudo en su garganta sin embargo, continuó, sabía que si Kouta no la hubiese engañado igual debería separase de él -tú no eres la persona que yo creía y no me veo junto a ti en un futuro-.

-¿Y con ese imbécil si?- fueron las ardidas palabras del ex novio.

-Sí, nosotros tenemos un vínculo que nadie puede romper- le dijo su ex novia.

-Es más fuerte que nada y no importa la cantidad de años que pasen, seguiremos juntos- esas fueron las palabras con doble sentido que mencionó Li, las cuales solo él, Sakura y sus primos entendieron por supuesto. Cuando estuvieron alejados del lugar, la castaña susurró un leve "gracias", su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y apretó con fuerza la mano del ambarino, este acto lo desconcertó e inmediatamente se sintió bien de haber ayudado a la chica… "su chica" pensó.

Se marcharon a clases, varios de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido sin embargo, el gran chisme no fue el golpe que Shaoran le proporcionó a Kouta o la bofetada que Sakura le regaló sino, la gran noticia fue el repentino noviazgo de la nada de Sakura y Shaoran. Tomoyo y Eriol se encargaron de acompañar a sus primos en todo momento para que no metieran la pata en nada y a la hora de la salida, los amigos cercanos de los chicos se acercaron a indagar más del suceso.

-Chicas ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomarnos algo?- sugiere Chiharu.

-Sí, buena idea- dice Sakura emocionada olvidando su nuevo estatus social como la novia de Li Shaoran.

-¡Oye Sakura! Eh…- la amatista hizo que ella y su prima se quedaran rezagadas un poco -¿No crees que debes consultarlo primero con Shaoran?-.

-¿Por qué? El hecho de que sea mi novio ficti…- su prima evitó que la propia chica se descubriera.

-Shh…- la calló -no importa, el contrato dice que deben actuar como verdaderos novios-.

-Cierto…- se queda pensativa un poco -¡voy a morir!-.

-Entonces ¿vamos Sakura, Tomoyo?- les pregunta Naoko.

-Eh… bueno es que yo… yo… bueno Shaoran paso a recogerme, voy a preguntarle si le molesta que vaya o si ya tenía algo planeado para hoy- dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-Bien, ahí viene, pregúntale- le dice Rika, Tomoyo se queda pensativa por unos minutos y se acerca al oído de su prima.

-Pregúntaselo de forma sexy, para que parezca real- le dice tratando de retener la risa.

-Que graciosa… Shaoran-.

-Te andaba buscando, vamos- le dice el chico de buena entrada, le dio una leve mirada a las amigas de Sakura, por lo que la tomó de la mano-.

-Oye Shaoran… es que…- empezó diciendo la chica de ojos verdes para luego actuar un poco cariñosa, a lo cual el chico solo levantó una ceja -las chicas quieren que salgamos a tomarnos algo ¿te molesta si voy con ellas? Luego Tomoyo me va a dejar a la casa- el chico esbozó una sonrisa, "¡qué bien! no tengo que ir a dejarla a la casa" pensó, y así le contestó satisfecho.

-no hay ningún problema, ten mucho cuidado y no tomes mucho- para luego cerrarle un ojo.

-Yo tomo muy poco pero bueno, gracias, nos vemos mañana-.

-Mi amor, ponme un mensaje cuando llegues, para saber que llegaste bien y poder dormir tranquilo- le dice casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras. Tomoyo, viendo la trágica cara de Sakura decide intervenir.

-Bueno vamos caminando y dejemos solos a los tortolitos- les dijo a las demás chicas.

-Sí, tienes razón, te esperamos en el parqueo Sakura- le comentó Naoko.

-Bien-.

-Buen trabajo Daidoji- le susurró el oji-azul -esos dos estaban a punto de vomitar de tanto amor que se procesaban- le dice burlándose de la tragedia de los castaños.

-Así es- río Tomoyo con él.

-¿Y, a dónde piensan ir?- curioseó el inglés.

-Seguramente al bar que está acá cerca, nos gusta mucho-.

-Ya veo pero, no es un poco apagado- la chica piensa un poco antes de contestarle.

-Más o menos, es muy tranquilo y lo frecuenta gente bastante mayor así que, el lugar se presta para hablar porque la música no es muy alta, es agradable el ambiente-.

-Ya veo, no les gusta mucho escándalo-.

-Claro que sí pero no siempre, nos gusta salir a bailar sin embargo, entre semana es bonito relajarse y hablar-.

-Una forma interesante de divertirse- dice pensativo el primo de Li.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú y Li solo salen a discos?-.

-Podría decirse que sí, es más fácil encontrar chicas de solo una noche en esos lugares, y no me mal entienda-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-.

-A chicas con las que bailas y solo pasas esa noche con ellas y no te están llamando al día siguiente-.

-Ya veo- dijo Tomoyo pensativa -no les gusta el compromiso-.

-La mayor parte del tiempo- ríe -pero esa es otra historia-.

-Espero escucharla después…- oji-azul se sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba en su pasado -¿y nuestros tortolitos?-.

-Parece que nos vienen siguiendo-.

Mientras que Sakura y Shaoran caminaban al parqueo, tomados de la mano y a paso lento, iban comentando la escenita que acababan de montar.

-Oye, casi te lo creo, es como una pesadilla- dijo la castaña.

-Que te diré, tenía que parecer un buen novio, enamorado además, me salió casi al natural, no tengo que ir a dejarte, eso me dio felicidad-.

-Sí que eres imbécil- definitivamente a ese paso nunca mejorarían su relación.

Ya en el parqueo Shaoran se toma el tiempo para dejar a Sakura hasta el carro de Tomoyo y aprovecharon que las otras chicas se estaban subiendo a los otros vehículos, para evitar la supuesta despedida, o sea, no tener que besarse. Luego Eriol y Shaoran se subieron a sus respectivos autos y se dirigieron a sus casas.

-¿Shaoran?- le pregunta su madre -¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano hijo?-.

-Porque ya salí de la universidad, acaso no te agrada que haya llegado temprano-.

-¿Y tu novia?- le preguntó ignorando el sarcasmo de su hijo -No se suponía que la llevarías a su casa y te quedarías un rato por allá-.

-Así es sin embargo, prefirió salir con sus amigas-.

-¿Y no te molesta?-.

-Madre, con todo respeto pero ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?- dijo un poco molesto -claro que no, si de verdad estuviera enamorado de ella tal vez, pero como no es el caso, me tiene sin cuidado.

-¡Shaoran! No me hables en ese tono- le retó un poco exasperada su madre -aun así es tu novia y deberías pasar la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ella-.

-Madre, lo intento pero no la soporto además, tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ¿acaso no es suficiente?-.

-Eso es solo tu problema, tú decidiste firmar el contrato, así que ahora no vengas a quejarte, y no le faltes el respeto a tu madre- intervino el padre.

-Pero que es esto, no sean hipócritas, si Kinomoto y yo lo hicimos no fue solo por nosotros sino por ustedes también-.

-Nosotros no los obligamos a nada, si bien los Kinomoto y nosotros no pensamos en ti o en Sakura hace veinte años no sé porque nos echan la culpa a nosotros ahora- dijo Ieran Li tan fría como siempre.

-Shaoran por favor, ya estás grande, ahora esto es tu responsabilidad, tu madre y yo estamos obligados a ver que tu relación con Sakura funcione, es parte del contrato, Shiro lo especificó muy bien-.

-Ya lo sé… ya déjenme en paz aunque sea un rato, voy a estar en mi cuarto- dijo molesto el chico al sentirse incomprendido, hizo a retirarse del lugar pero su hermana intervino también.

-Shaoran-.

-¿Qué quieres?- le contestó hostilmente.

-Como que estamos molestos-.

-Como tú no eres la que tiene que casarse con alguien a quien detesta-.

-Y ¿qué es lo que tanto te desagrada de Kinomoto?-.

-Ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien-.

-¿Y qué más? No solo por eso te desagrada tanto- la chica quería ayudar a su hermanito pero esos comentarios no eran los más acertados.

-Eso solo es asunto mío-.

-Pues nos concierne un poco a nosotros- le dijo Shiefa.

-A ustedes, por favor, da gracias de que no estemos en la calle- ahora si estaba bastante molesto.

-Así es, sin embargo, no puedes hacerlo todo tu solo, deberías dejar que te ayudemos, que te demos consejos para que la conquistes y…- ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso y fue interrumpida súbitamente por Shaoran.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Estás loca, no la soporto y todos quieren metérmela por los ojos- y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Mientras más luches contra la corriente más vas a ser arrastrado- Shaoran paró en seco, pero no volvió a verla y Shiefa se dirigió hacia el lado contrario, hubo un corto silencio -hacen bonita pareja, mientras más peleen más rápido se van a enamorar- le gritó Shiefa dejando enfurecido al chico.

-Mira quién habla, quien nunca ha tenido una relación estable a sus veintiséis años-.

-Prefiero tener veintiséis e intentar enamorarme que veintidós y seguir huyendo del amor por una desilusión y hundirme en alcohol con mujeres que no valen nada- se volvieron a ver, sus padres solo observaban la situación, Shiefa había tocado un tema doloroso para Shaoran, tal vez insuperable para él, dieron media vuelta y cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes.

-Pobre Shaoran es mucha presión para él- comenta su madre.

-Así es, sin embargo, de ahora en adelante dependemos de él y Sakura- dijo su esposo.

-Shiefa sabe que no debe tocar el tema de Hitomi Tendo- volvió a hablar la madre.

-Ella es solo parte del pasado de Shaoran, y él solo necesita olvidarse un poco de ella y concentrarse ojalá en Sakura para que la olvide y se enamore de nuevo, es muy joven y si quiere puede enamorarse una vez más- le dijo Hien Li.

-Sí, eso lo sé, el problema es que Shaoran es muy testarudo, y aunque Sakura empiece a agradarle el va a negarlo y puede terminar lastimándola-.

-Esperemos que para ese momento, si se ha logrado enamorar de Sakura, se dé cuenta-.

El chico se dirigió a su habitación, "no entiendo que gana con mencionar lo de Hitomi, esa arpía, hacía lo que quería conmigo, la detesto, detesto a todas las mujeres, en especial a Kinomoto, esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene, y siempre está de buen humor, bueno, excepto cuando está conmigo, todas son unas zorras como Hitomi, como Kinomoto, a quien no le importó mentirle al supuesto amor de su vida con tal de seguir con lo que estipula el contrato" pensaba el ambarino mientras se recostaba en su cama para disponerse a ver la televisión hasta que se quedó dormido.

Mientras, en el bar cerca de la universidad, las chicas estaban pasando un buen rato, los interrogatorios aun no habían empezado, para fortuna de la oji-verde.

-¡Qué bien! Esto es vida- decía Sakura mientras tomaba un coctel.

-Creo que no deberías tomar tan rápido Sakura- le sugirió su prima.

-Déjala de por si, tú la llevas a su casa, la que no debería tomar eres tú- le dijo Rika.

-Es cierto- le contestaba la morena en medio de las risas.

-Y bien Sakura, cuéntanos ¿cómo es que Li y tu son novios?- le preguntó sin rodeos Naoko.

-Parecías muy enamorada de Kouta- comentó Kouta.

-Pues sí, estuve enamorada de él sin embargo, lo nuestro ya se estaba apagando, todo acabó cuando me engañó y la aparición de L.. Shaoran, pues… confundió más las cosas-.

-¿Cómo fue? Porque conociste a Li antes que a Kouta, ¿cierto? Pero luego, dejaron de verse y Li y tú empezaron a ser rivales y luego apareció Kouta, ¿por qué no volvieron antes?- le interrogó profundamente Naoko.

-Pues… cuando Shaoran y yo nos conocimos en la playa estábamos de lo más bien pero un día tuvimos un desacuerdo-.

-Sakura lo encontró coqueteando con una muchacha- intervino Tomoyo -pero Shaoran estaba un poco pasado de tragos, de hecho fue porque Sakura duraba mucho en bajar de la habitación al bar, por eso se puso a tomar un poco y al no tener experiencia en lo que es el mundo del alcohol, en ese entonces…-.

-Sí, bueno, en fin, ese día pues nos peleamos y como él estaba un poco borracho se alteró y yo me alteré más así que, decidimos ignorarnos- finalizó la castaña.

-¿Cómo… ignorarse?- pregunta Chiharu.

-Creo…- dijo haciendo un poco de muecas -que mis palabras fueron: "hagamos como si nunca nos conocimos y si nos vemos de frente haré como si hubiera una pared" y él estuvo de acuerdo- Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha, la mente de la castaña estaba más ágil que nunca.

-Por eso nunca se han llevado- comenta Rika, la historia calzaba perfecta, las chicas habían caído.

-Así es- afirmó la prometida de Li.

-¿Y cómo fue que regresaron ahora?- hace la incómoda pregunta Naoko.

-Pues…- Sakura reía nerviosamente.

-Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo para acá, Li viene hablando con Sakura para que vuelvan, dejó el orgullo atrás, pero Sakura como estaba con Kouta no quería dejarlo, aparte de que se sentía un poco confundida- explica Tomoyo.

-Sí, bueno…- "hay voy a mentir un poco pero que me queda" piensa la oji-verde -hace un tiempo quise terminar con Kouta pero no pude y le dije a Shaoran que no podía y se molestó más, fue en esos días en que tuvimos un gran pleito en media clase- dice Sakura haciendo que sus peleas sin sentido calzaran con su supuesta historia de amor.

-Ah sí lo recuerdo, pelearon por una decisión o una estrategia de mercadeo que la verdad no ameritaba tal pleito- dijo Rika.

-Así es- dice Tomoyo "vaya Sakura si que sabe cómo hacer concordar las cosas" pensaba la chica mientras reía internamente.

-Y bueno… después pasó lo de Kouta y Nodoka- agrega Sakura con cara sarcástica -y la verdad me hicieron un favor, claro que me molesté pero luego Shaoran me dijo que no habían más excusas para estar separados y bueno, el resto ya lo saben-.

-¡Ay! qué linda historia la tuya y la de Li, con unos cuantos tropiezos pero muy romántica- empiezan a comentar las chicas.

-Ojalá Yamasaki fuese tan romántico como parece ser Li, ¿o no es romántico?- le pregunta Chiharu.

-No parece del tipo de hombre tierno- agrega Naoko.

-Eso solo Sakura lo puede contestar- dice riendo la amatista.

-Obvio, pues si es romántico a veces, pero cuando estamos solos es tan diferente, los dos somos otras personas-.

-¡Ay! debe ser todo tierno, me alegro porque te ves demasiado feliz Sakura- dijo Chiharu.

-Gracias- susurró la chica pensando en cómo había engañado a sus amigas.

-¿No se molestó porque estés aquí con nosotras?- le pregunta Naoko -supongo que después de tanto tiempo separados no quiere soltarte- termino de hablar dejando escuchar una risita.

-Pues… más o menos sin embargo, el confía plenamente en mi así como yo en él, y aunque yo también quería estar con él en este momento- decía Sakura tratando de creerse esa mentira para que pareciera natural, una risita nerviosa la acompañaba no obstante, al estar todas las chicas un poco pasadas de tragos, no se dieron cuenta -pero él mañana tenía que madrugar y pues, mejor así, ya habrá tiempo-.Y así pasaron las horas, las chicas aun estaban en el bar, riendo y contándose historias graciosas, poniéndose al día con sus vidas hasta que Tomoyo decidió terminar con la reunión después de que unos chicos las llegaran a invitar a bailar.

-Ya son las dos de la mañana, es mejor que nos vayamos, a estas horas no hacemos nada en la calle y por el contrario es hasta peligroso-.

-Sí, tienes razón prima-.

-Pidamos la cuenta- sugiere Rika. Pagaron lo que debían, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, se despidieron y se marcharon. Llegaron a sus casas sanas y salvas, Tomoyo le escribió un mensaje de texto a Sakura para indicarle que había llegado bien, así acostumbraban hacer cuando salían, luego ambas se fueron a dormir, mañana por la mañana no tenían clases así que podían dormir hasta tarde, o eso pensaba una de ellas. A las siete y quince de la mañana sonó el teléfono celular de Sakura, quien, con gran dificultad logró atender luego de timbrar constantemente.

-Kinomoto, diga-.

-_Mi amor, ¡qué alivio! llegaste bien, estaba tan preocupado por ti-_ dijo una voz muy conocida con tono sarcástico, voz que la castaña ya había reconocido.

-Li pero qué rayos…- trata de decir mientras abriendo los ojos con pesadez miró el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche y en un sonoro gritó empezaron los reclamos -¡son las siete de la mañana! ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora baka? Acaso no sabes que llegué tardísimo-

-Lo hubiera sabido si me hubieses escrito el mensaje de texto que te pedí en el que me indicabas que habías llegado sana y salva- el chico estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas sin embargo continua -¿y cuál fue mi sorpresa al despertar? Que no tenía ni un mensaje tuyo, estaba tan asustado- ahí no aguantó más y se echó a reir.

-Acaso no era solo por apantallar… además, amado novio, si estuvieras tan preocupado no hubieras podido dormir- le reclamó la chica.

-No lo hice para no preocupar a tus padres así que, espere una hora prudente para empezar a buscarte, no sabes el alivio que sentí al escuchar tus adormecida voz-.

-¡Li Shaoran!- gritó histérica la oji-verde.

-¡Monstruo! deja de gritar a estas horas de la mañana- le gritó desde el pasillo su adorado hermano.

-¡Lo siento! Ya ves lo que haces- le reclama la novia al ambarino.

-Estás incumpliendo el contrato, debemos tratarnos como novios de verdad- le dice el chico de forma bastante seria.

-Lo sé…- después de unos segundos de meditación, más calmada, la castaña vuelve a hablar -lo siento, tienes razón y ahora ¿me dejas volver a dormir?-.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? Necesito acomodar mi agenda- le dice sin ponerle mucho cuidado a las anteriores palabras de su novia.

-¡Uy! Disculpa- le dice de forma irónica.

-Estás disculpada ahora, ¿a qué hora nos vemos, ah y cuéntame lo de anoche, se supone que debes darme un resumen-.

-¿Lo quieres en éste momento?- pregunta incrédula la chica.

-Sería bueno- no podía evitarlo, le encantaba molestarla.

-Sabes que más sería bueno…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que fueras un buen novio y me dejes dormir-.

-El contrato no especifica que deba ser un buen novio-.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablar de ese maldito contrato?- ese papel la sacaba de quicio y más si él lo nombraba a cada rato.

-Cuando Shiro muera, así nosotros podremos separarnos- contestó bastante serio. La chica hizo una mueca extraña ante estos comentarios, aunque no quisiera a Shaoran como su novio se sintió terrible al ser despreciada de tal forma.

-Estuvimos hasta las dos de la mañana en el bar que está cerca de la universidad, hablamos, contamos chistes, historias, nos pusimos al día y por supuesto hablamos de nuestra relación-.

-Bien y ¿cuándo nos veremos?-.

-Llego a tu casa a las tres de la tarde, quiero conocer tu cuarto- le dijo a su prometido con un tono melancólico y finalizó la llamada.

-Ki… Sakura… vaya… ¿me habré pasado con lo que dije? No… no creo, ella siente lo mismo con respecto a mí… nada… entonces ¿Por qué me siento mal? Deben ser ideas mías nada más- el chico se levantó de la cama, se colocó una camiseta y se dispuso a salir de su habitación) y ahora a esperar a que venga, que pereza-.

Shaoran bajo, una de las empleadas le sirvió el desayuno, comió solo mientras leyó el periódico. Mientras Sakura seguía dando vueltas en su cama, no pudo volver a dormirse, hoy iría a la casa de Shaoran, algo que la ponían sumamente nerviosa ya que en realidad iría a registrar el cuarto de Shaoran y conocer un poco más de las cosas que le gustan a él, de esa manera se olvidaría un rato de Kouta, con este pensamiento una lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

-Eso definitivamente me tendrá un buen rato entretenida y no tendré que gastar mi tiempo pensando en el imbécil de Kouta y no… no voy a estar deprimida, tal vez furiosa, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, con el baboso de Shaoran, hizo una mueca al pensar en el nombre de su futuro esposo, ya que… voy a levantarme-.

Sakura se levanto al rato, perecear le gustaba mucho, desayunó y le dio de comer a kero, su perro luego, acomodo un poco su cuarto, sacó todas las fotos de Kouta y las cosas que le había regalado para botarlas, llamó a Tomoyo como a las once de la mañana, se cambió y se fue al gimnasio en donde se encontraría con su prima. Mientras Shaoran por su parte, realizó la tarea del curso de anoche y se fue a nadar un rato en la piscina de su "humilde" casa, Eriol llegó de sorpresa y se metió a nadar un rato con Shaoran, hicieron competencias y salieron como al medio día.

-Veo que estás estresado, no estás concentrado en lo que haces-.

-Sakura viene a las tres-.

-¿Y estás preocupado por tu habitación?- le pregunta de forma muy divertida el inglés, el ambarino suspiró.

-En parte aunque, lo que no me gusta es tener que aguantarla toda la tarde… no me has dicho ¿a qué viniste?- le dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-Con unos amigos de esgrima estamos planeando un viaje a la playa para el mes siguiente, en parejas ¿tú crees que a Kinomoto la dejen ir contigo?-.

-No sé, pero ¿cuál es el problema?-.

-Como tú ya estás como casado, tienes que ir con ella- el castaño hizo una mueca de desagrado -y ya no puedes portarte mal-.

-¿Y eso en que te afecta a ti?-.

-Que como buen primo, voy a ser solidario contigo- el castaño levantó una ceja, algo estaba tramando su primo inglés.

-Esto me huele mal, aquí hay gato encerrado, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Nada primo, solo estaba pensando que si llevas a Kinomoto, ella va a querer llevar a Daidoji- y con este comentario sus labios se curvearon levemente.

-¿No me digas que te gusta Daidoji?- el ambarino pensó un poco más y prosiguió -no sé porque no me sorprende pero recuerda, Daidoji es como Sakura, no son chicas de una sola noche-.

-¿Estás defendiendo a Kinomoto?- le preguntó incrédulo, su rostro mostraba desconcierto y así, de paso, se libraba de contestarle a su primo.

-No la defiendo, solo digo la verdad, Sakura es de las niñas buenas, no mata ni una mosca aunque lo parezca, es virgen, el ex lo dijo, Daidoji debe ser igual-.

-Ves y tú que te quejas siempre de las mujeres fáciles con las que andabas, y ahora tienes una buena novia, con valores y moral, porque… tenemos que reconocer que las muchachas con las que hemos andado son solo para pasar el rato y ya-.

-Y pensar que yo era feliz así- dijo en un suspiro el ambarino.

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Te haces creer que así podrás olvidar a Tendo Hitomi pero, si no te entregas a una relación nueva nunca lo vas a lograr- el chico frunció el ceño.

-Es que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para hablar de ella- dijo en tono molesto.

-Solo te lo voy a decir una vez más primo, lo de Hitomi fue hace más de dos años, es hora de que lo superes y lo mejor que puedes hacer es enamorarte de tu novia, ya que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con ella además, tuviste suerte, Kinomoto es muy bonita, debe ser hasta tierna y cariñosa-.

-Debe ser una bruja- dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Bueno, te veo mañana- dijo entre risas -salimos en la noche, no olvides decirle a Kinomoto que lleve a Tomoyo y así planeamos nuestro viaje a la playita-.

-Bien- masculló entre dientes "Eriol tiene razón pero… no soporto a Sakura… tal vez pueda divertirme un rato con ella… puede que solo tengamos una relación exclusivamente física, eso sería bueno" fueron los pensamientos del chico mientras miraba a su primo retirarse.

Shaoran salió de la piscina, se baño y bajo a almorzar con sus padres y su hermana Shiefa. Sakura y Tomoyo hicieron ejercicios hasta el medio día, se ducharon, comieron en la soda del gimnasio e hicieron la tarea de la clase de anoche. A las dos de la tarde cada una se fue a su casa, ya que Sakura iba a alistarse un poco para ir donde su "novio". Se puso un jeans a la cadera y una blusa blanca sin mangas que dejaba ver el ombligo, unos tenis blancos y se amarro el cabello en una cola de cabello, se maquilló naturalmente y se puso un poco de su perfume favorito. Se despidió de sus padres, de Kero y se subió al auto. Llegó a las tres y diez de la tarde a la casa de Shaoran y un empleado abrió los portones, entró con su auto y lo estacionó cerca de la puerta principal, se bajo y en cuanto llegó a la puerta un hombre mayor la abrió para que ella ingresara.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto-.

-¿Eh? Buenas tardes… ¿cómo sabe quién soy?-.

-El amo Shaoran anunció la llegada de su novia a eso de las tres de la tarde, la señora Li me dijo cómo era su auto por cierto, estamos implementando un espacio especial en el garaje para usted, junto al auto del amo Shaoran para que esté más cómoda- le dice Wei mientras la guiaba por la mansión.

-Muchas gracias, qué amables. ¿Y usted es?- le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Wei, soy el mayordomo-.

-Y la persona que me crió, muchas gracias Wei- dice Li Shaoran interrumpiendo, Wei sonrió ante estas palabras.

-Con permiso amo, un placer señorita Kinomoto-.

-El placer ha sido mío Wei-.

-¿Cómo está mi hermosa novia?- preguntó el chico de forma sarcástica.

-Solo contaba las horas para verte- contestó la chica de la misma manera.

-¡Sakura! veo que nos visitas, cuanto gusto- dice Ieran Li que se acercó a saludarla.

-Señora Li…- y con esas palabras recordó las palabras de su madre antes de salir de su casa.

_-Sakura mi amor, ¿A qué hora regresas de donde Ieran?-._

_-No lo sé mamá-._

_-Bueno, diviértete y recuerda, Ieren es una amiga muy preciada, no le hagas ningún desplante, ¿me lo prometes?- la joven suspiró profundamente._

_-Te lo prometo-. _

-¿Cómo ha estado señora Li?- le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Muy bien gracias, pero llámame Ieran por favor-.

-Está bien, gracias- le dice con una sonrisa -mi madre le envía saludos-.

-Gracias, ¡qué amable! ¿Quiere tomar el té?-.

-¡Qué aburrido madre!-.

-¡Oh! ya veo, ¿quieren estar solos?- dice la señora Li mostrando cara "inocente" algo impropio en ella, su hijo se dio cuenta.

-¡No!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que los hacía verse muy tiernos.

-Es solo que, tomar el té y oír mujeres hablando es muy tedioso- se explicó mejor el chico.

-Estas con tu madre y tu novia, debería ser suficiente con eso para pasar un rato agradable, ahora, Sakura, vamos a la mesa del jardín, ¿nos acompañas Shaoran?-.

-Si madre- dijo derrotado el ambarino. Y se fueron al jardín, mientras Ieran le contaba historias graciosas a Sakura sobre la infancia de Shaoran, Sakura reía. Luego llegó Shiefa y se les unió.

-Supongo que tú eres Sakura Kinomoto, soy Shiefa hermana de Shaoran y tu cuñada- le saludó muy eufórica.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Sakura, le agradó mucho su cuñada así se simple entrada.

-No sé porque mi hermano se queja tanto, si eres muy bonita-.

-Shiefa es suficiente- intervino el castaña, Sakura solo observaba sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, en realidad eso a ella no le importaba.

-Gracias pero, nuestra situación es bastante absurda, se queja con razón- fueron los únicas palabras de la oji-verde.

-Parece que últimamente nos ponemos de acuerdo- comentó Shaoran con un poco de molestia a lo que a Sakura le rodó una gotita por su cuello, nunca se pondrían de acuerdo, Shiefa solo rió ante la situación, Ieran solo observaba.

-Eso es porque son novios pero como dije, deja de quejarte hermanito, Sakura es cien veces más linda y buena gente que la odiosa de Hitomi- ups, esas palabras se escaparon de los labios de la chica Li.

-¿Hitomi?- pregunta Sakura con curiosidad.

-Ya cállate Shiefa, deja de mencionarla- le dijo exaltado el chico.

-¿Quién es Hitomi?- vuelve a preguntar la castaña.

-Shaoran… ¿no le has hablado a Sakura de tu ex novia?- le pregunta su madre.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, no es problema suyo-.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que sí lo es, se supone que tengo que estar enterada…-.

-Dije que no, no te metes- le gritó el chico para luego levantarse de la mesa y marcharse.

Continuará…

**Notas: **

Muchas gracias por los reviews, creo que la mayoría los contesté, para los que no, es porque no tengo el mail, entre paréntesis no se ve, hay que separara los puntos. Agradeceré aquí brevemente.

En general a todos por el apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias! El fin de semana vuelvo a actualizar, ahora recuerdo porqué escribí esta historia y es porque me encanta la trama. Me divierto mucho editando, así que seré lo más breve posible para actualizar.

**isabel:** gracias amiga, se que siempre cuento contigo y Euge, qué bueno que hablamos regularmente casi todos los días. Espero te guste como va quedando editado.

**CiNtLiX:** gracias por el review, qué bueno que te guste. Pues si, ya es una historia vieja, la estoy editando por el formato script, en general no variará la trama pero si estará mejor descrita y habrá más SxS y TxE. ¡Nos leemos pronto, te cuidas, bye!

**lfanycka:** no salió tu correo, separa los puntos la próxima vez, así podré responderte enseguida. Es posible que me anime a escribir el epílogo después de editarla, gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Bye!

**sak petit:** ¡qué bueno! Muchas gracias, la trama no cambiará pero las situaciones estarán mejor descritas. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Isuldory:** ¡qué bueno que te gustó! Muchas gracias. Es posible que me anime a escribir el epílogo después de editarla, gracias por el review. Te cuidas, nos estamos leyendo y ojalá la disfrutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito. Este disclaimer aplica para todos los capítulos. (…) cosas que ocurren o explicaciones

_-Eso es porque son novios pero como dije, deja de quejarte hermanito, Sakura es cien veces más linda y buena gente que la odiosa de Hitomi- ups, esas palabras se escaparon de los labios de la chica Li._

_-¿Hitomi?- pregunta Sakura con curiosidad._

_-Ya cállate Shiefa, deja de mencionarla- le dijo exaltado el chico._

_-¿Quién es Hitomi?- vuelve a preguntar la castaña._

_-Shaoran… ¿no le has hablado a Sakura de tu ex novia?- le pregunta su madre._

_-No tengo porque hacerlo, no es problema suyo-._

_-¿Qué dices? Claro que sí lo es, se supone que tengo que estar enterada…-._

_-Dije que no, no te metes- le gritó el chico para luego levantarse de la mesa y marcharse._

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta extrañada la castaña.

-Es solo que no le gusta hablar de su ex novia- dijo con simpleza y sin darle mucha importancia la suegra de la chica.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta con curiosidad la nuera.

-Porque ella lo engañó- le dijo directamente y sin rodeos la cuñada de la castaña.

-Shiefa…- dijo un poco alarmada la señora Li -eso es algo que solo Shaoran le puede contar a Sakura- terminó con más calma.

-¡Lo siento!-.

-Y dime…- empezó nuevamente la joven de ojos verdes y mirando a Shiefa -¿Aun no la ha olvidado?-.

-Parece que no- le dijo después de pensarlo bien, su cuñada merecía saber la verdad como ella le había dicho con anterioridad al chico -por eso su comportamiento, no le gustan las relaciones serias y usa a las mujeres para divertirse pero nunca para nada serio-.

-Shiefa no hables así de tu hermano-.

-Pero es la verdad madre, aunque se escuche feo-.

-¿Y hace cuánto fue eso?- vuelve a hablar la chica con intensiones de averiguar más sobre su prometido ya que, estaba segura que él no se lo diría.

-Antes de venirnos de Hong Kong- esta vez fue Ieran Li quien respondió.

-Ya veo…-.

-Oye Kinomoto ¿crees que pueda llamarte por tu nombre?-.

-Pues ¡claro!- respondió con una sonrisa -eres mi "cuñada"- continuaba imitando con sus manos lo que dijo.

-¡Oye! quita esas comillas- le dice riendo -soy tu cuñada y la más divertida de todas y buena gente-.

-La más inmadura e irresponsable- agrega su madre.

-¡Madre!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura se echó a reír.

-Sakura, querida- la llama su suegra -creo que debes ir a ver a tu novio- al finalizar estas palabras hizo sonar una campana.

-¿Y yo porqué?- dijo un poco alterada.

-Porque es tu novio, tienes que ir a darle soporte- su cuñada le guiñó un ojo -se supone que debes estar con él en las buenas y las malas- y no pudo evitar burlarse ante estas últimas palabras.

-¡Ay que pereza!- la joven chica hizo una mueca y se levantó.

-Está en su habitación- le informó la madre de su prometido.

-¿Llamó señora?- dijo Wei saliendo a la terraza.

-Si Wei por favor, acompaña a Sakura a la habitación de Shaoran-.

-Si señora- hizo una reverencia -por aquí señorita Kinomoto-.

-Ya que… gracias- la chica imitó al mayordomo y lo siguió.

-Nos vemos a la hora de la cena- le dijo su suegra.

-¿Cena?-.

-¡Claro! Quédate, por favor- le insiste su cuñada.

-Si se hace muy tarde Shaoran te acompañará hasta tu casa, no te preocupes- vuelve a hablar Ieran Li.

-Bien, entonces avisaré a mi casa, gracias-.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo personalmente llamaré a Nadeisko-.

-Bien, como usted prefiera señora Ieran, con permiso-.

-Propio- Ieran solo hizo un ademan con la mano y Sakura ingresó a la casa.

-Por aquí señorita Kinomoto- Wei seguía caminando.

-Y dígame Wei, ¿hace cuanto trabaja usted con los Li?-.

-Hace unos cuarenta años- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! es mucho tiempo- lo dijo un poco pensativa.

-Así es, antes me dedicaba más a atender a los señores y las señoritas pero, desde que nació el joven Shaoran, prácticamente me dedico a servirlo a él-.

-Ya veo… debe de quererlo mucho- le dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Pues sí, son muchos años al lado de él- le respondió de igual forma.

-¡Qué lindo! Se ve que los dos se quieren mucho-.

-¿Y por qué dice usted eso señorita Kinomoto?- le preguntó el senil señal esbozando una sonrisa.

-Llámeme Sakura por favor, soy la novia de Shaoran-.

-Si no es molestia para usted…-.

-Al contrario, y lo digo porque en el momento en que llegue Shaoran interrumpió y se notó que lo hizo sin ninguna mala intención o desprecio, se ve que Shaoran confía mucho en usted, y le digo esto porque he tratado a Shaoran desde hace más de dos años y parecemos como perros y gatos, conozco muy bien sus gestos despreciativos-.

-Ya veo- le respondió Wei con una sonrisa -es usted muy observadora señorita Sakura-.

-Al contrario, soy bastante despistada- ambos rieron ante estas palabras, ya se encontraban frente a la habitación del ambarino, recorrieron un amplio camino desde la terraza hasta el lobby, luego subieron las enaltecidas escaleras, caminaron por amplios y largos pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta tallada delicadamente en madera.

-Bien, llegamos, esta es la habitación de joven Shaoran-.

-Gracias Wei- la chica hizo una reverencia.

-Ha sido un placer, me retiro- hizo una reverencia, a la cual Sakura imitó nuevamente y se retiró. La oji verde tocó la puerta, pero el habitante de ese lugar no respondió.

–¿Shaoran… estás ahí? Si no me contestas voy a entrar- trató de abrir pero la puerta estaba con llave -Shaoran ¡ábreme!- le exigió, el chico se levantó pesadamente de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo de muy mala manera. La chica quitó la mano que Shaoran había puesto entre la puerta y la pared y entró en la habitación.

-Soy tu novia, no puedes hacerme estos desprecios- le dijo con simpleza.

-Si puedo- le dijo de forma muy arrogante el castaño.

-No, no debes pero bueno, si no me quieres contar lo de tu ex novia, no te voy a obligar, después me daré cuenta, ahora, vamos a ver tu habitación- dijo pensativa mientras observaba la recámara detalladamente. "Es un poco extraña además, que más le da lo que yo haga o sienta" pensó el chico mientras la observaba desde la puerta.

-Wei es muy agradable y te quiere mucho- comentó la castaña.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó extrañada el muchacho debido al comentario de su actual novia.

-Se nota…- contestó con simpleza la chica, al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara del chico, decidió ampliar su razonamiento –por la manera en que habla sobre ti por lo que… he decidido soportarte- dijo suspirando -ya que, si Wei, siendo una persona tan amable te quiere tanto, eso significa que no debes de ser tan malo- finalizó la chica de ojos verdes para dejar de mirarlo y seguir mirando la habitación.

-Ten cuidado de no equivocarte- le dijo en un tono malicioso el muchacho que empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a la chica.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó un tanto temerosa para darse vuelta y comprobar que Li Shaoran, su novio, estaba muy cerca de ella, más de lo que podría agradarle, por lo que empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta chocar con una pared y dejándole encerrada entre la misma y su prometido -¿qué… qué haces?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Yo no soy tan bueno como tú crees- le dijo en un susurro al oído.

-¿Qué te pasa?- la cercanía del chico logró ponerla nerviosa, sintió su aliento chocar contra su piel e inevitablemente un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Deberías ver tu cara de susto en el espejo- le dijo riendo el chico en su cara -Cuidado y vas a creer que trato de seducirte- le aclaró entre risas burlonas para luego retirarse y acostarse en la cama. Aun así, ella logró recuperar el aliento y volvió a respirar con normalidad, por supuesto se molestó ante la actitud del chico y después de un largo suspiro lo insultó.

-¡Si que eres un completo imbécil!-.

-¡Oye! Más respeto al amor de tu vida- se quejó graciosamente el ambarino.

-Hombres… Vamos a ver qué tipo de ropa te gusta…- comentó la chica para dirigirse al waking closet del muchacho.

-¿Qué? Ahora vas a decir lo que te gusta y lo que no para que según tu, yo me vista como a ti te gusta-.

-Así es- dijo con una amplia sonrisa la chica –Qué bueno que nos entendemos- y sin más entre al vestidor del chico.

-Haz lo que quieras, igual, no creo que te haga caso- dijo molesto el chico.

-Ya lo veremos- y sin más una chica encontró su misión del día.

Sakura empezó a revisar el armario de Shaoran, él solo miraba de reojo a ver si lograba ver que hacía la chica pero le era imposible. Al rato se aburrió y se dio vuelta para mirar el televisor, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la voz de su novia lo regresó a la realidad.

-Shaoran- lo llamó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él de mala manera.

-Mira- le dice con una sonrisa asomándose -ya organicé tu armario-.

-¿Qué dijiste?- la sorpresa lo invadió que se sentó de golpe en la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente en dirección de la chica.

-Ven, mira…- él se limitó a obedecer, una vez ahí, ella le mostró su "nuevo armario" -toda la ropa que está colgando es la que me gusta, aquí te pegue- le dice señalándole hacia un papelito color rosa, como tipo notita -una lista de las combinaciones de colores, veo que te gusta mucho el verde… puedes hacer muchas combinaciones sport o formal con todo lo que tienes aquí- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y mi demás ropa?- preguntó el chico casi sin ponerle atención a la oji verde -¿dónde está?-.

-La ropa de éstos cajones es muy sport, por eso la doblé, acá están tus bóxers y medias- le dijo señalando los cajones correspondientes.

-Aun así… falta ropa- le aclaró.

-Allá arriba- le señaló la parte superior del armario -ahí está la ropa que no me gusta mucho, no te la pongas muy seguido…- luego señaló el suelo en donde se encontraba una bolsa -y en esa bolsa, está la ropa que vas a regalar para la gente pobre- y dibujó una sonrisa para luego mostrar una de sus facetas de inocencia.

-¿Regalar dices?- preguntó con incredulidad el castaño.

-Así es, regalar, hay mucha gente que la necesita, tú no, no ves como tienes tu armario, cuando uno ya no usa cierto tipo de ropa y esta se encuentra en buen estado, generalmente se regala a gente necesitada-.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, se lo que significa regalar ropa a gente necesitada, lo que…- pero la castaña lo interrumpió para poder salirse con la suya, deshacerse de la ropa que totalmente le disgustaba y de paso, ayudar.

-Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas- la paciencia del joven se iba a agotar, eso era seguro.

-Lo que no entiendo, es porque te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden- dijo con un tono un poco elevado.

-No te entiendo, soy tu novia, tengo buen gusto, deberías complacerme en cuanto a tu forma de vestir, entre otras cosas además, ¿por qué dices que me tomo atribuciones que no me corresponden?- el aire de ingenuidad fingida la rodeaba y el chico perdía su paciencia lentamente.

-Porque no puedes venir a obligarme a usar ropa que no me gusta- dijo para tratar, en un último intento, de no perder su paciencia.

-Pero si toda está en tu armario, debería gustarte además, soy tu novia, según el contrato debemos actuar como verdaderos novios, y la ropa que puse allá arriba no me gusta y la de la bolsa menos- dijo un poco alterada la chica ante la terquedad de su prometido quien no quería complacerla con ese "insignificante detalle".

-Ya, ya- dijo un poco más alterado debido a la mención anterior de la chica -creí que no volveríamos a mencionar lo del contrato.

-Pues parece que es necesario, ya que tú lo olvidas-.

-Eso no es cierto, lo tengo presente a cada instante, es el causante de todas mis desgracias al igual que tú- le gritó el ambarino perdiendo totalmente el poco control que le quedaba, extrañamente la mención de ese contrato ya no era agradable.

-Si lo tienes presente- empezó a levantar la voz la chica -explícame lo de tu ex novia, la tal Tendo- le preguntó decidida la castaña.

-Eso no es problema tuyo- la evadió, tema peligroso del cual él chico no quería hablar ni con ella, ni con nadie, una mujer le rompi၂ el corazón, era por eso que él ahora jugaba con las chicas y no se entregaba a ninguna relación y la oji verde, ella tampoco sería la excepción a pesar de haber sido obligado a formalizar con ella.

-Sí, sí lo es- le exigió nuevamente, ella podía ser igual de obstinada que él.

-Mira niñita- le dijo bastante sulfurado el chico y tomándola por la fuerza del brazo –el que seas mi novia, no te da el derecho a saber sobre mis intimidades-.

-Escúchate por favor- le gritó la chica -soy tu novia, tú lo has dicho, debo saber lo importante sobre ti, así como yo te conté lo de Kouta-.

-Me vale lo que te pasó con ese imbécil, si te engañaba era porque te lo merecías…-

El chico no midió sus palabras y esto provocó un sonido agudo que viajó como un eco a lo largo de la casa y sus alrededores. Unas aves que se encontraban en el árbol fuera de la habitación de Shaoran, se echaron a volar. Para ese entonces, el joven Li tenía la mejilla roja y la acariciaba con su mano sin perder con su mirada la mirada de la joven Kinomoto, la cual, tenía sus ojos húmedos, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, había herido su orgullo, la había hecho sentirse una basura.

-En verdad eres un completo estúpido- dijo respirando fuertemente para evitar derramar las gotas de sus ojos -yo pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien sin embargo, veo que pierdo mi tiempo, desde hoy, simplemente me limitaré a pasar el tiempo contigo, no es necesario que hablemos y cuando la gente nos pregunte algo, nada más debemos improvisar- no lo miró más y se dirigió a la cama del chico para ver la televisión.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola unos segundos, no sabía qué pensar, estaba confundido, sabía que se había comportado como un completo idiota, cerró los puños fuertemente y salió de la habitación, se topó a su madre en su camino hacia el gimnasio.

-Shaoran, hijo, ¿qué pasó? Se escucharon gritos…-.

-Solo tuvimos un desacuerdo-.

-Un desacuerdo… ¿Tan grave fue lo que le dijiste como para que te abofeteara?-.

-Sakura está loca, es histérica y nosotros nunca nos vamos a llevarnos bien, es un hecho, no obstante…- suspiró -me lo merecía- y siguió caminando mirando hacia el suelo, pensaba en lo mal que había reaccionado simplemente por un acomodo de ropa, definitivamente ahora complacería los gustos por la ropa que la chica le había impuesto además, no tenía mal gusto luego, debía darle una explicación con respecto al tema de la joven Tendo, y eso, si que era una gran complicación para él.

Por lo pronto se iría al gimnasio de su casa y se relajaría, este se encontraba en la planta baja junto a la sala de entretenimiento, ahí se quedó hasta las seis treinta de la tarde, luego subió a su habitación en donde se encontró a Sakura dormida, se notaba en su cara que estuvo llorando y eso provocó que se sintiera más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

-Sakura- la llamó delicadamente mientras la movía suavemente –Sakura, despierta-.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo adormecida.

-Te quedaste dormida- ella se reincorporó en la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Son las seis y cuarenta y cinco, en quince minutos cenamos, será mejor que te despabiles y te arregles un poco-.

-Sí, gracias- y sin mirarlo, se levantó y se fue al baño de la habitación con su cartera, debía lavarse la cara y arreglarse el maquillaje para ocultar su cara devastada por las lágrimas.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola, en el fondo se sentía mal sin embargo, pensó que no podía disculparse porque eso significaría ceder ante todo, sus padres, su orgullo pero sobre todo, pensó que si lo hacía, estaría aceptando que en el fondo, muy en fondo tal vez Sakura le agradaba… y eso le daba temor.

-Estoy lista- le anunció.

-Esperemos a que nos vengan a llamar-.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó fríamente sin volver a verlo.

-Porque estamos acostumbrados a que nos llamen cuando todo está listo, ya sea para almorzar o cenar-.

-Ya- en ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura y esta se decidió a atender _-¡hola Tomoyo!-._

_-¡Hola Sakura!__ llame a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que estabas en la de Li-._

_-Desgraciadamente __así es-._

_-Veo que te va mal-._

_-P__eor de lo que imaginaba- esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Shaoran y este le sostuvo la mirada, una inexpresiva como siempre._

_-¿En serio? P__ero no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?-._

_-Sí, sí lo es__ pero no vale la pena comentarlo en este momento-._

_-Y__a veo, te comprendo, debes estar con él-._

_-A__sí es-._

_-B__ueno, yo solo te llamaba para contarte que unos amigos llegaron de Hong Kong, con los cuales intercambio ideas de diseño y mañana, les vamos a hacer una fiesta ¿me vas a acompañar?-._

_-Pues sí, d__eja que le pregunte a mi novio a ver qué opina, como tú sabes, debo tomarlo en cuenta para todo- Tomoyo rió ante el comentario._

_-Y__a lo sé, dile que puede llevar a Hiragizawa con él para que no se aburra-._

_-B__ien, se lo diré entonces, te llamo mañana para ver lo de la hora y el lugar y darte la confirmación de mi novio y su amigo-._

_-E__so quiere decir que cuento contigo de fijo-._

_-A__sí es, aun no estoy casada-_

_-B__ien, nos hablamos mañana, te cuidas y ¡suerte!-._

_-G__racias tu también- y así finalizaron la llamada._

-¿Y dónde es la fiesta mañana?- la chica se quedó viéndolo seriamente, como para darle a entender lo mucho que lo detestaba en ese momento.

-Aun no lo sé, vienen de visita unos amigos de Tomoyo y les van a hacer una fiesta, puedes decirle a Hiragizawa que nos acompañes en dado caso que vengas conmigo-.

-¿Tú vas a ir?- preguntó dudoso aunque por lo escuchado estaba seguro de que si lo haría.

-Así es- en ese momento se escucha cómo golpean la puerta.

-Joven Shaoran, señorita Sakura, la cena está servida- dijo Wei al otro lado de la habitación.

-Gracias Wei, enseguida bajamos- y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-¿Por qué Wei te llamó por tu nombre?- le preguntó el chico con asombro.

-Yo se lo pedí, ¿bajamos?-.

-No entiendo… pero si apenas lo conoces- le hace ver el chico.

-¿Y qué tiene de extraño? El te quiere y aprecia mucho, es muy amable, y cómo tu novia… me pareció bien hacerlo además, el señor Wei me agrada mucho y me inspira confianza.

"_No pensé qu__e Sakura fuera tan sentimental… es muy diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido" pensó el joven_ -cómo quieras, es tu decisión- se limitó a decir el ambarino.

Llegaron al comedor en donde ya estaban los padres de Shaoran, se sentaron y esperaron a que apareciera Shiefa, quien siempre se retrasa en llegar a la mesa. Cuando lo hizo, se dispusieron a comer y al final tomaron el té.

-La cena estaba exquisita, ¿usted la hizo señora Ieran?- le preguntó la oji verde.

-Pues sí, aunque Shiefa me ayudó con los vegetales-.

-¿Te gustó todo Sakura?- le preguntó su cuñada.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué todos te llaman por tu nombre?- habló mirando a Sakura el joven Li con tono molesto, se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-No, solo mis familiares y seres queridos- le contestó la chica sin volverlo a ver.

-Entonces estás haciendo muchas excepciones- dijo de forma sarcástica el chico.

-Sola la tuya pero es inevitable- le volvió a contestar pero esta vez haciendo contacto visual con el chico de ojos marrones.

-Shaoran, hijo, no le faltes el respeto a Sakurita- le habló Hien.

-Papá por favor esto es entre mi novia y yo- le contestó de forma sarcástica el chico.

-¡Ay qué lindo!- exclamó Shiefa.

-Suficiente- dijo el ambarino levantándose de la mesa -el hecho de que tengan que cuidar que nuestra relación funcione no les da derecho de intervenir en nuestras peleas y decisiones- habló enérgicamente el joven Li.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shaoran sin embargo- dijo Sakura -no me gusta que le hables así a tus padres- acto seguido se levanto de la mesa -ni que me hagas éste tipo de escenitas delante de ellos, con permiso- hizo una reverencia en general y dio las buenas noches para retirarse del lugar.

-¿Ya te vas querida?- le preguntó Ieran ignorando la rabieta de su hijo menor.

-Así es, ya es muy tarde, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, la cena estuvo deliciosa-.

-Nos agrada que te haya gustado, regresa pronto- le dijo su suegro.

-Muchas gracias, ah y Shiefa, te parece si un día de éstos vamos de compras…-.

-Encantada, ¡cuídate!-.

-Gracias, igual, buenas noches- dijo la chica a manera de despido general.

-La acompaño a la puerta señorita Sakura- dijo Wei.

-Shaoran, acompaña a tu novia hasta su casa- le ordenó Hien.

-Pero… ah está bien- dijo resignado el chico. Caminaron hasta la puerta y Wei se despidió de Sakura en ella y la cerró.

-Abriré para que podamos salir, te sigo- le dijo el joven.

-No hace falta- dijo orgullosa ella.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó extrañado, cualquier otra chica moriría porque él la acompañara a la casa, ¿por qué ella no?-.

-No quiero que me acompañes- dijo cortadamente.

-Mi papá dijo que…-.

-Ya sé lo que dijo pero, no quiero que me acompañes- dijo la castaña.

-Es un poco tarde y…- trató de remediar el chico, pero ya era tarde.

-No me pasará nada, no es la primera vez que ando sola- dijo esto y se subió al auto dejando la puerta entre abierta.

-Pero yo…-.

-Buenas noches- y con esto cerró la puerta, encendió el vehículo y esperó a que el chico abriera el portón eléctrico para poder salir.

-Llámame cuando llegas- le gritó antes de que saliera del garaje.

Ella, sin volverlo a ver se dirigió hacia la salida, Shaoran se quedó mirando hasta que el auto se perdiera de su vista sin entender, que era ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y por ende, deseos de seguirla y tratar de arreglar todas las cosas dichas ese día.

-¿Qué me pasa contigo Kinomoto Sakura?- su mirada era depresiva, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, sus padres, que se dirigían a la parte superior de la casa lo interceptaron.

-Qué haces aquí? Te ordenamos acompañar a Sakura- le dijo la mujer un poco molesta. El chico, sin mirar a sus padres, pasó de largo hacia su habitación no sin antes hacerles un comentario.

-No quiso que la acompañara… está molesta- sin embargo, su expresión retornó a la normalidad, inexpresiva.

-Eso sí está mal, que pena con Fujitaka y Nadeisko- comentó Li Hien a su esposa.

-Yo le dije a Nadeshiko que Shaoran acompañaría a la pequeña Sakura… mañana llamaré para disculparme- dijo la esposa.

-Supongo que estarás pendiente de su llegada- habló la cabeza de la mansión Li, el chico detuvo su andar sin volver a ver a sus progenitores -nos avisas en cuanto llegue a su casa, para no preocuparnos- le pidió.

-Bien, con permiso-.

Shaoran subió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama, se quedó pensando un rato en los sucesos de ese día, estaba seguro que esa situación ya le estaba disgustando, el pelear con la chica ya no tenía la misma gracia de antes y eso era porque ahora, el hacerla rabiar, le afectaba a él, definitivamente estaba en problemas, para su suerte y el de su conciencia, el teléfono de su habitación sonó, se levanto con un poco de pesadez sabiendo de antemano que no sería la castaña puesto que, aun no le daba su número personal sin embargo, al ver el número en su identificador de llamadas, se frustró aun más pero ya que, le faltaba hablar con alguien.

-Eriol…-.

-¡Vaya! Qué saludo primo, cualquiera que te oye diría que estabas ansioso por saber de mi-.

-No es eso, simplemente no estoy de humor-.

-Debido a tu amada novia…-.

-Tal vez amada no, pero…- fue interrumpido.

-O sea que, estas esperando una llamada de ella y yo estoy interrumpiendo…-.

-Sí y no-.

-Explícate mejor…- le pidió el inglés.

-Lo que pasa es que estaba aquí y nos peleamos-.

-Y que con eso, no tiene nada de nuevo, es normal en ustedes- con este comentario el oji azul comenzó a reir.

-Lo que pasa es que…- dudó, decirle a Eriol lo que había pasado era un arma de doble filo pero si no lo hacía, a quien más podría decirle -la ofendí… esta vez me pasé-.

-Soy yo o, como que ¿nos estamos ablandando?-.

-No digas estupideces, me importa muy poco Sakura y lo sabes, la detesto- dijo tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a su primo.

-¡Ay primo! Yo creo que deberías dejarte llevar, al fin y al cabo, es tu novia, tu futura esposa y madre de tus hijos, ¿para qué vas en contra de la corriente?- en ese momento se escucha un sonido proveniente del ambarino, un mensaje de texto -¿Con quién te hablas a estas horas?- le preguntó el oji azul sabiendo de antemano que el chico esperaba noticias de su actual e impuesta novia.

-Deja ver- le dice con un tono alegre que el otro chico reconoció, tomó el celular que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de noche con el afán de ver lo que su novia le había escrito -es un mensaje de Sakura- declaró con el mismo tono alegre.

-¿Y qué dice?- el ambarino hizo una mueca y su voz se apagó nuevamente.

-Llegue-.

-Siento que no estás conforme…- le dice su primo.

-Está siendo muy seca, y yo preocupándome por ella- dijo molesto en esta ocasión.

-¿Le vas a contestar?-.

-Le voy a poner que si llegó bien- Eriol espera paciente mientras escucha como su primo escribe y manda el mensaje.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Acaso quieres hacer conversación con ella?-.

-Es mi novia, es lo lógico- trató defenderse el chico.

-Veo que te estás metiendo mucho en el papel de novio- rió un rato –es lo mejor, me alegro.

-No digas necedades- dijo un poco sonrojado y al mismo tiempo daba gracias de que Eriol no estaba ahí con él-.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba hablando con Tomoyo, le estaba contando lo mal que terminó pasando su día en casa de Li, trató de tomar su papel de novia y al final fue agredida verbalmente, esta vez las palabras de Li si le habían dolido.

-Me preguntó que si llegué bien, es un cínico, después de todo lo que me dijo- le contaba molesta la oji verde a la amatista.

-¿Le piensas contestar?- preguntaba un poco bromista.

-Claro que no-.

-Me parece bien, hazlo sufrir un poco- decía entre risas la morena.

-Lo dices como si de verdad le importara-.

-¿Tú qué sabes?-.

-¡Ay! Tomoyo, sí que eres soñadora… bueno estoy cansada, buenas noches y gracias por escucharme-.

-No hay de que, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, que descanses-.

-Igual- las chicas colgaron, la castaña, que ya se había cambiado, apagó la luz de su habitación y se durmió mientras dos hombres seguían hablando, el castaño ya había avisado a sus padres sobre la llegada de su novia.

-Ya no te soporto primo, buenas noches-.

-¿Y por qué me dices eso?- pregunta el castaño.

-Escúchate, todo lo que dices, Li Shaoran esperando que una mujer le conteste un mensaje- decía irónicamente y poco molesto, su primo lo estaba sacando de las casillas -tú nunca has sido así, las mujeres son las que se quedan esperando por ti-.

-Sakura es diferente… y es mi novia, tiene que darme explicaciones de todo lo que hace además, son solo… cargos de conciencia- dijo nuevamente para tratar de convencerse de lo contrario.

-Y es que si solo lo aceptaras, es que de verdad me dan ganas… buenas noches- sabía que no iba a lograr nada, prefirió colgar.

-Eriol… me colgó… será que me estoy haciendo paranoico… ¿qué me pasa?- agitó la cabeza en señal de negación -no es nada, mejor me voy a dormir-.

La noche pasaba lentamente y dos castaños daban vueltas en sus respectivas camas, esperando, esperando que el sueño los invadiera y dejaran de pensar en los sucesos del día de hoy no obstante, en sus cabezas se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes ocurridas, ya pasaba la media noche y no conciliaban el sueño.

_-Creí que no volveríamos a mencionar lo del contrato._

_-Pues parece que es necesario, ya que tú lo olvidas-._

_-Eso no es cierto, lo tengo presente a cada instante, es el causante de todas mis desgracias al igual que tú- le gritó el ambarino perdiendo totalmente el poco control que le quedaba, extrañamente la mención de ese contrato ya no era agradable. _

_-Si lo tienes presente- empezó a levantar la voz la chica -explícame lo de tu ex novia, la tal Tendo- le preguntó decidida la castaña._

_-Eso no es problema tuyo- _

_-Sí, sí lo es- _

_-Mira niñita- le dijo bastante sulfurado el chico y tomándola por la fuerza del brazo –el que seas mi novia, no te da el derecho a saber sobre mis intimidades-._

_-Escúchate por favor- le gritó la chica -soy tu novia, tú lo has dicho, debo saber lo importante sobre ti, así como yo te conté lo de Kouta-._

_-Me vale lo que te pasó con ese imbécil, si te engañaba era porque te lo merecías…- El joven Li te__nía la mejilla roja y la acariciaba con su mano sin perder con su mirada la mirada de la joven Kinomoto, la cual, tenía sus ojos húmedos, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, había herido su orgullo, la había hecho sentirse una basura._

_-En verdad eres un completo estúpido- dijo respirando fuertemente para evitar derramar las gotas de sus ojos _

-¿Por qué no puedo dormir? ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ti?- pensaron al unísono los castaños mientras seguían dando vueltas en la cama.

Continuará…

Contestación de reviews sin correo.

zack: ¡hola! Gracias, que bueno que te gusta, espero seguir actualizando más pronto, aprovecharé las vacaciones para adelantar.

Anais-Lovely-Angel: un gusto contar siempre con tus reviews. Pues si, es triste esto de los matrimonios arreglados pero, a mi me encanta el que se enamoren en el camino  Gracias por tu apoyo continuo, te recomiendo que corras el antivirus o un antispy, ese problema es común al tener un intruso en la pc, ojalá se te arregle. Besos y abrazos a la distanca. Te cuidas!

ana sofia: ¡hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que esta vez te guste mucho más pues, jeje, es versión mejorada.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito. Este disclaimer aplica para todos los capítulos. (…) cosas que ocurren o explicaciones

_-¿Por qué no puedo dormir? ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en ti?- pensaron al unísono los castaños mientras seguían dando vueltas en la cama._

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 5**

La noche pasó sumamente lenta para ambos castaños. La mañana llegó lenta, vieron amanecer cansadamente desde sus camas, no lograron cerrar sus ojos, sin más se levantaron cansados, no había duda alguna, fue una trágica noche. Los sentimientos confusos iban y venían en sus mentes, algo estaba cambiando, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

-No puedo creer que me afecte tanto lo que me pasa con ese estúpido- decía la oji verde mientras miraba qué ropa usaría ese día. Estaba molesta, muy molesta, la razón… no se explicaba lo que le sucedía, debía pensar pronto y resolver este lío para poder seguir durmiendo plácidamente. Mientras, en la habitación del castaño, una escena similar se reproducía. No podía seguir dando vueltas en su cama, decidió levantarse, la servidumbre aun no venía a hacerlo, eso significaba que aun era demasiado temprano.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me siento culpable? No sé qué me pasa…- reflexionó -lo mejor será llamarla para organizar el día de hoy… Sí, eso haré- tomó su teléfono celular, buscó el número de la chica y lo digitó. El timbre de la chica empezó a sonar por lo que se acercó hasta su teléfono, el cual reposaba sobre su mesita de noche, estaba extrañada, aun no eran ni las ocho de la mañana, casi nunca recibía una llamada a esas horas, al menos que fuera su prima con una emergencia de… vestuario… para ella. Al mirar la pantalla se sorprendió aun más.

-Shaoran… _Diga_…-_ su tono que utilizó fue frío sin embargo, podía sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban. Extrañamente se alegró al escuchar la voz del ambarino._

_-B__uenos días mi amada novia- trató de sonar sarcástico aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora, al menos esto quitó los nervios de Sakura, por ende recuperó la estabilidad de sus extremidades. _

_-¿Qué__ quieres?-._

_-¿A__sí saludas a tu amado novio?- "aún debe de estar molesta, que mal" pensó el chico._

_-Lo siento… B__uenos días imbécil- el tono de la chica fue aun más impersonal._

_-¡Qué linda que eres!__ Me asombra lo cariñosa que eres, es lo que más me gusta de ti- "confirmado, sigue molesta" agregó una nota mental. _

_-¿Qué__ quieres?- volvió a preguntar la chica haciendo parecer que le molestaba la llamada._

_-P__ues… Solo te llamaba para saludarte y decirte que no dejé de pensar en ti toda la noche… Prácticamente desde que te fuiste…- aunque lo dicho pareció totalmente una ironía, la chica no sabía que era totalmente una realidad, sarcástico pero en el fondo… era verdad, él tampoco supo que a ella le sucedió lo mismo. _

_-A__ja y ¿qué más quieres?- estaba molesta, dolida, no le iba a facilitar las cosas, estaba decidida._

_-¡Vaya! V__eo que no te interesa saber como estoy yo…-._

_-Muy bien sin __mí, eso es seguro…- hubo un silencio, pero ella volvió a hablar -al grano, mi tiempo es muy valioso-._

_-B__ueno ya, ¿a qué hora paso por ti para la fiesta de Daidoji?- "¿va a acompañarme?" pensó, de pronto una felicidad la inundó._

_-Ocho y treinta-._

_-¿N__ecesitas algo de mí en todo el día?- le preguntó con la esperanza de que así fuera o al menos poder seguir escuchando sus cortantes respuestas. _

_-N__o. ¿Es todo?-._

_-E__s todo- le afirmó el chico en tono molesto, ninguna chica nunca antes le había terminado una llamada, siempre querían seguir hablando con él… golpe bajo._

_-B__ien- y así la chica finalizó la llamada._

-¡Vaya! Qué humor…- exclamó el chico, su cara se tornó un poco preocupada, luego, se escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta –adelante-.

-Hola primo, ¿ya se te pasó el pésimo humor?-.

-Lo que me faltaba- dijo el castaño al ver a su primo inglés, hizo una mueca y se volteó hacia su armario.

-Veo que no además, tienes cara de no haber dormido…-.

-¡Ya cállate Eriol!-.

-Veo que no dormiste… Esto es nuevo, bueno, al menos vengo a animarte-.

-Hoy vamos para una fiesta con unos amigos de Daidoji- le informó el castaño.

-¿Cómo que vamos? No me hablas como si fuera tu novia- y empezó a reírse.

-Pues paso más tiempo contigo que con ella- dijo irónicamente.

-Eso es porque la pasas ofendiendo-.

- Eso no es verdad- se defendió como un niño.

-Sí lo es- volvió a reírse el oji azul –El problema es que hoy me esperan las gemelitas-.

-De ninguna manera, tú vienes conmigo hoy- le exigió el joven Li.

-Claro que no, debo aprovechar que tú ya no estás detrás de Asuka-.

-Deja eso para otro día, es mi primera salida con Sakura, no me dejes solo- le dijo calmadamente aunque, esa frase viniendo de un Li era casi una súplica.

-¿Tienes miedo? El gran Li Shaoran…- empezó dudoso su primo.

-Sakura es diferente a todas- explicó para luego agregar -y su prima Daidoji es muy… observadora-.

-¿Y a qué le tienes miedo?-.

-¿Vas o no?- le preguntó molesto el chico para evadir su respuesta.

-Así por las buenas, si- le dijo riendo -solo porque estará Daidoji-.

-No me digas que… ¿vas a conquistar a Daidoji?-.

-Cómo se te ocurre- dijo un poco fuera de lugar el moreno -de ahora en adelante forma parte de nuestro grupo de amigos, sería incómodo-.

-Por eso me preocupa…-.

-Pues despreocúpate primo, no veo a Daidoji de esa forma, la encuentro… interesante, nada más, como tú dijiste, es diferente a las otras mujeres con las que he estado- se explicó el joven inglés.

Los chicos pasaron toda la mañana juntos, Eriol trató de animar a Shaoran, metiendo en la cabeza que ya todo pasaría, sabía que estaba perdiendo a su amigo de parrandas pero, ante la situación irremediable del joven chino, era mejor buscarle lo mejor y lo mejor era, que se enamorara de Kinomoto y dejara el pasado atrás, de igual forma, ellos deberían casarse. Por otro lado, en la tarde, Tomoyo llegó a la casa de Sakura, almorzaron juntas, charlaron un rato con los padres de la segunda y se fueron a la habitación de la castaña para escoger el vestuario de la noche. Tomoyo siempre ayudaba a su prima a arreglarse para ocasiones especiales.

-Yo opino, que debes usar esta mini enagua de mezclilla a la cadera con ésta mini blusita verde- decía entre risas la amatista.

-¿Y por qué la blusa verde?- dijo a la defensiva la oji verde.

-Porque a tu novio le fascina el verde, ¿no es así?-.

-Con más razón…- aprovechando estas palabras, su prima la interrumpe.

-Lo ves, con más razón la tienes que usar- y dibujó una linda sonrisa a la cual Sakura no pudo negarse.

-Está bien pero… lo hago por ti-.

-Sabes… empieza pensativa la morena.

-¿Eh?- la otra la mira interesada, por la forma en la que Tomoyo había pronunciado ésa palabra, sus miradas se tornaron serias.

-Me he preguntado en estos días algo, y me tiene un poco preocupada…- dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y los otros en su barbilla, con el otro brazo sujetaba el que le proporcionaba el toque pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta su prima mirándola de manera extraña, sabía que esos pensamientos tenían que ver con su prometido.

-Ya ves como tu historia con Li ha sido como un cuento de hadas… ¿no crees que al final terminen enamorados uno del otro?-.

-¿Cómo dices eso?- le pregunta un poco alarmada. Ni siquiera ella se había formulado esa pregunta, claro, los últimos acontecimientos le daban mucho qué pensar pero, enamorarse de la persona a la que más detestaba… o no soportaba desde hace unos años, eso ya era algo muy grande.

-Relájate- le pidió la amatista -me vas a decir que no te has puesto a pensar que, con el paso de los años pueden… terminar enamorándose-.

-No seas ridícula, ¿cómo piensas eso?-.

-Sakura, sabes que vas a vivir casi que, el resto de tu vida a su lado-.

-¿Y qué con eso?-.

-Vas a ser la madre de sus hijos…-

-¿Y…? No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto…-.

-A que debes de… acostarte con él-.

-¿Acostarme…?- pronunció un poco pensativa y dudosa.

-Tienes que hacerlo con Li, y tú, eres virgen… no sabes nada, prácticamente…-.

-Tú tampoco- se defendió la chica.

-Y aunque lo supiera, no podría ayudarte, si no te enamoras de él, puede ser un trauma para el resto de tu vida o… ¿qué tal si él es muy brusco y te lastima, o…-.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo, ¿qué voy a hacer?- dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Hay amiga… no lo sé, la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que yo haría en tu lugar- le dijo sinceramente.

-¡Ay Tomoyo!- empezó a sollozar -es que, nunca me… nunca me imagine que yo... tendría que… pasar por algo así- Tomoyo la abrazó y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Tranquila, yo siempre te estaré apoyando, creo que, lo mejor es que trates de llevarte bien con él y si pudieras enamorarte de él pues, sería lo mejor-.

-Traté pero, él, es un estúpido y además… ¿cómo voy a enamorarme de alguien a quien detesto tanto?- la amatista se separó un poco de su prima.

-¿Y por qué se detestan?- eso nunca le había quedado muy claro.

-Porque… porque… eh… ya no lo recuerdo pero… es un arrogante y un machista y altanero y mujeriego y…- empezó a enumerar ciertos aspectos un tanto exagerados que le molestaban del chico.

-Esos defectos los puede cambiar, lo de mujeriego quiera o no- dijo riendo -y lo demás, tal vez, solo sea falta de amor y cariño-.

-Aunque en el contrato especifique que no podemos tener amoríos, él aun podría tenerlos… si quisiera-.

-Lo dudo, es un Li, son honorables pero eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá además, tu tampoco te has portado muy bien que digamos con él-.

-Es que él…- trató de disculparse la chica pero fue interrumpida una vez más.

-Los dos tienen que ceder- le aconseja la morena.

-Shaoran, creo que él, tuvo una desilusión amorosa y desde eso es un mujeriego, no creo que cambie, eso complica las cosas entre nosotros, ya viste lo que pasó ayer-.

-Al contrario, solo tiene que volver a enamorarse- le dice guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! Ojalá fuera tan fácil pero bueno, dejemos eso para después ahora, concentrémonos en la fiesta de ésta noche- le dice con un poco más de ánimo.

-Bueno- "solo espero que se puedan enamorar, sería lo mejor, Sakura" pensó la amatista para hacer lo que su prima quería. Paso el tiempo y Tomoyo se marchó a su casa a arreglarse luego llegó la hora de partir a la fiesta. Shaoran llegó a recoger a Sakura a tiempo, se bajo del auto y tocó el timbre de la residencia Kinomoto.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- sombran las palabras para describir quién fue quien abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches- dijo con tono repugnante el joven Li -Vengo a recoger a mi novia-.

-Sakura no es tu novia- dijo impidiéndole el paso al joven.

-Claro que sí lo es, hay un contrato de por medio- le dijo con tono autosuficiente.

-Ella no te quiere- le aclaró el chico Kinomoto.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-.

-Mira mocoso del demonio, no te permito que le toques ni un solo pelo a…-.

-¡Touya! ¿Por qué no has dejado pasar a tu cuñado?- le regaña su padre apareciendo repentinamente.

-Este mocoso no es mí…-.

-Shaoran, mi amor ¿cómo estás?- aparece Nadeshiko y haciendo pasar al joven ignorando completamente a su hijo -pasa por favor, Sakura ya baja-.

-Muchas gracias, con permiso- pasó al lado de Touya empujándolo.

-No sé si se conocen pero… Shaoran, él es el hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya- los introduce su suegro.

-Kinomoto para ti-.

-Li para ti también- se presenta el chico.

-¡Qué lindos!- ríe nerviosa Nadeshiko -Shaoran disculpa a Touya, es muy sobre protector con Sakura, a Kouta nunca lo quiso- se trata de excusar la madre.

-Solo quería aprovecharse de Sakura- agrega Touya mirando seriamente a Shaoran, este le sostuvo la mirada, en eso, se escuchan unos tacones, Sakura estaba bajando por las escaleras. Nadeisko se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada, quedaba frente a las gradas, con las manos juntas sobre el pecho fue a recibir a su hija sumamente emocionada.

-Sakura, mi amor te ves divina, Fujitaka- llama a su esposo –amor, trae la cámara-.

-Monstruo, no creas que vas a salir así- le regaña su hermano al verla con esas diminutas ropas, al final decidió usar la falda y blusa escogidas por Tomoyo, usaba unas sandalias negras con tacón punta de aguja, una carterita negra, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, sumamente alaciado. Su maquillaje era muy natural, un poco de sombra en sus ojos que hacían resaltar más sus ojos verdes. Shaoran se levantó del sofá, este le daba la espalda a las escaleras, cuando se volteó a mirar a su novia quedó totalmente congelado, no sabía porqué pero, en ese momento no recordaba haber visto una chica tan hermosa y sexy en su entera vida, y es que, Sakura desprendía un aire de inocencia y sensualidad a la vez que la tornaba demasiado interesante en ese momento. El joven Li no tenía palabras para describirla.

-Eh… hola…-.

-Hola- le saludó secamente, no obstante, notó que su prometido había quedado sorprendido por su vestimenta al menos, había confirmado que le gustaba físicamente a Shaoran. Touya, se dio cuenta del efecto que causó su hermana en el chico y comprendió que esta relación, le daría dolores de cabeza…

-Mocoso, cierra la boca y si le pones un dedo encima a mi hermana, te mato- aprovechó para amenazar al chico.

-Por eso no te preocupes, jamás la tocaría- Li había recuperado su pose altanera de siempre.

-Más te vale-.

-Ustedes dos son unos estúpidos, nos vamos- habló la oji verde mirando a Shaoran.

-Bien- dijo el chico.

-Un momento, la foto- pidió Nadeshiko.

-Mamá…- dijo en tono suplicante.

-Yo sé que no quieres seguir mis pasos de modelaje sin embargo, no puedes negar que eres toda una modelo-.

-Solo lo dices porque eres mi madre-.

-Pues claro- comentó el ambarino para luego recibir un codazo en el estómago –¿por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Por imbécil- le contesta dulcemente su novia.

-Ustedes dos parecen perros y gatos, qué ¿nunca dejan de pelear?-.

-No- contestaron al unísono los castaños.

-Párate aquí Sakura- le indica su madre para tomarle una fotografía, la cual, quedó muy linda, una pose un tanto provocativa pero con carita inocente -y ahora, una con tu novio-.

-¿Qué?- exclama el chico.

-Es para recordar su primera cita- le explica su suegro.

-No trates de negarte, no lo conseguirás- le declara su novia.

-¿Eh?-.

-Son muy persistentes- le mostró una sonrisa la cual, cautivó por unos segundos al ambarino acto que, aprovechó Sakura para tomarlo del brazo y posar para la foto -por lo menos que la foto quede bonita… aunque el recuerdo no lo sea-.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo el chico para luego mirar la cámara y quitar la "amargura" de su rostro. Nadeisko tomó la fotografía y quedó muy bien ya que, al final, Shaoran pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Sakura y hasta el hombro, mientras que ella se abrazó a él, parecían una verdadera pareja-.

-Shaoran, luego te paso copia de éstas dos para que las pongas en tu habitación- dijo emocionada su suegra.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alarmada la chica.

-Porque los novios tienen fotos de su pareja en la habitación- le dijo su padre –deberían andar fotos en sus billeteras también-.

-Yo las haré tamaño pasaporte- dijo aun más emocionada la esposa del arqueólogo mientras la oscuridad invadía a los castaños, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el hermano mayor de los Kinomoto que, empezó a reír fuertemente.

-A veces siento que los compadezco-se entendió que dijo mientras tomaba aire para sus pulmones.

-Te odio hermano-.

-Vamos ya, muchas gracias, con permiso, buenas noches- fueron las palabras del chino.

-¡Oigan…!- se recuperó Touya.

-¡Qué se diviertan!- se despedía alegremente Nadeshiko.

-¡Cuídense, no vengan tarde- decía Fujitaka, los esposos ignoraban olímpicamente a su hijo mayor para que Sakura se fuera sin más contratiempos.

-Gracias, hasta mañana- dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo que hasta mañana?- a Sakura se le hizo una gotita que rodó por su nuca.

-Es solo una expresión ya que, nosotros nos iremos a descansar, tú también deberías hijo- dijo la madre.

-Te estaré esperando monstruo- en ese instante empieza a sonar el teléfono celular de Touya, Sakura y Shaoran aprovecharon para salir de la casa.

-Tu hermano es demasiado sobre protector, está obsesionado contigo-.

-Solo se preocupa- llegaron al auto y Shaoran le abrió la puerta –es un poco celoso también-.

-No lo tomes a mal pero…- le brindó la mano para que la chica subiera al auto.

-¿Pero?...- la puerta se cerró y el chico dio la vuelta para ingresar también.

-Hoy luces muy…-.

-Bonita- concluye Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sexy…-.

-Eh…-.

-No tienes tan mal cuerpo, por lo menos- reflexiona el chico.

-¿Y Hiragizawa?- le preguntó para cambiar el tema ya que, se molestó un poco por el comentario, aparte de hacerla sonrojar.

-Me dijo que pasaría por Daidoji-.

-¿Cómo, por qué?- se extrañó.

-Viven a dos cuadras, me dijo que por la tarde pasaría por su casa para ver si se iban juntos, de lo contrario me llamaría-.

-Esos dos parece que congeniaron de lo más bien- agrega la chica mientras él arrancaba el auto.

-Así parece, ¿dónde es la fiesta?-.

-Rentaron el nuevo bar que está en la playa, Neo Tokyo, creo que es así como se llama-.

-Ya se cual es, estuve hace unos quince días ahí, tiene muy ambiente-.

-Pues a mí, la verdad, no me llama mucho la atención, el lugar es muy bonito pero la música, la ponen muy alta y se llena mucho-.

-Por eso, tiene buen ambiente-.

-Pues si pero prefiero los lugares tranquilos, en donde pueda hablar con la gente sin tener que gritar no obstante, cuando tengo ganas de bailar, este tipo de lugares son ideales-.

-Entonces te gusta dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo- concluye el chico.

-Se podría decir- y así, sin darse cuenta, los castaños siguieron hablando de sus gustos hasta que llegaron al sitio decidido, en el cual, los esperaban en las afueras Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Al fin llegaron- los recibe la amatista.

-Lo siento, es que Touya molestó un poco- se disculpó la castaña.

-Así que conociste a tu cuñado, y ¿qué tal?- le pregunta el inglés al chino.

-Me detesta- dice con simpleza.

-Como si te importara- agrega la novia de este, él solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, será mejor entrar, ya tengo una mesa reservada- dijo la morena.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Sakura pero, cuando se disponía a seguir a Tomoyo, Shaoran la detuvo -¿eh?-.

-Recuerda que debemos entrar juntos, de la mano-.

-Es cierto, es que lo olvido- y sin más, se tomaron de la mano, entraron y todos estaban bailando, Tomoyo se dedicó a buscar a sus amigos mientras que Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol se acomodaban en una mesa reservada.

-Tiene buena vista- comentó el joven Li.

-Así es-.

-Y dígame Hiragizawa…- Eriol volteó a ver a la castaña -¿por qué pasó por Tomoyo?-.

-Para no venir solo y no hacerles mal tercio a ustedes… necesitan pasar tiempo a solas-.

-Solo dices tonterías y eso que aún no ha empezado a beber- comentó mirando a Sakura, a lo cual esta rió.

-¡Oye primo! Que va a pensar tu hermosa novia de mi, que por cierto, está guapísima el día de hoy- Shaoran lo volvió a ver serio.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- le respondió con una sonrisa, que provocó en Shaoran una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya saludé a mis amigos- informa Tomoyo que regresaba al lado de sus amigos.

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Les gustó el lugar?- le pregunta su prima.

-Sí, les encantó, ¿por qué no vamos a bailar?- sugiere la recién llegada.

-Me parece- la secuencia su prima.

-Que te vaya bien- le dice el chico mientras la despedía con la mano.

-¿Perdón?- toma la mano de su novio -tu vienes conmigo- le exigió mientras lo levantaba de su mesa.

-¿Por qué?- se queja el muchacho.

-Yo solo bailo con mi hermano, mi papá, mi suegro y mi actual novio- le dice entre risas la castaña, él, frunció el ceño no obstante, sus palabras lo confortaron.

-Podrías haberme preguntado primero si quería…- Y así pasaron gran parte de la noche en la pista de baile.

Shaoran apenas había tomado tres tragos mientras que Sakura solo un cóctel, al igual que Tomoyo quien, se encontraba bailando muy alegremente con Eriol. Casi a media noche los castaños decidieron ir a sentarse un rato, se dirigieron a su mesa, de camino avisaron a sus primos quienes, les dijeron que en un rato más los irían a acompañar.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunta el ambarino a la oji verde.

-Tal vez una gaseosa-.

-Gaseosa…-.

-No siento muchas ganas de tomar licor-.

-Bien, como gustes- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la barra para ordenar sus bebidas.

-Gracias-.

Por otro lado Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigían a un balcón a tomar aire pero, en su camino se encontraron a alguien que no estaba en sus planes.

-Pero si es Eriol Hiragizawa- el mencionado se quedó petrificado al verla, una joven bastante delgada, cuerpo casi comparado al de una modelo, no se compara con el de Sakura, eran muy diferentes pero, no se le queda atrás, cabello negro largo, un poco rizado, ojos cafés, muy alta, casi más que el propio Shaoran, y con mal gusto por la ropa, según Tomoyo.

-Tendo…. Tendo Hitomi ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Mi novio pertenece al grupo de diseño, así que vine con él- le explica la recién llegada.

-Ya, bueno que te diviertas- trató de retirarse pero, la chica quería charlar un poco más, Tomoyo solo observaba la situación.

-¿Y Shaoran?- Eriol vuelve a ver a Hitomi y la enfrenta cara a cara.

-El está muy bien- lo dijo seriamente.

-Me lo saludas- con esto río enfrente de los morenos para luego dar la vuelta y seguir su camino.

-Vamos Daidoji- dijo tomándola de la mano para dirigirse a la mesa de su primo.

-Hiragizawa… ¿qué sucede? ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Debemos advertir a Shaoran-.

-Esa era la ex novia?-.

-Sí, y se hará un escándalo si la ve-.

-Allá está Sakura pero, ¿dónde está Li?- llegaron hasta la mesa en donde encontraron sola a la chica.

-Kinomoto ¿y Shaoran?-.

-Eh… y ustedes ¿por qué están tomados de la mano?- les pregunta sin darle importancia a la pregunta de Eriol. Tomoyo río nerviosa y el chico se sonrojó muy levemente.

-Bueno lo que pasa- empieza Tomoyo soltándose del agarre y provocando que los dos se sonrojen un poco más pero, por ser de noche y dentro del bar y las luces y demás, Sakura no lo nota.

-Eso no importa ¿y Shaoran?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-En la barra, pidiendo unas bebidas ¿por qué?-.

-La tal Hitomi, la ex novia de Li, está acá, al parecer es novia de uno de los integrantes del grupo- Sakura se aturdió después de escuchar las palabras Li y ex novia en una misma frase.

-Si Shaoran se la encuentra hará un escándalo y eso no les conviene a ninguno de los dos- explica Eriol. Sakura sintió algo extraño, una sensación indescriptible, y en ese momento una furia recorrió su cuerpo, el hecho de tan solo pensar que su Shaoran se pudiera ver con la de nombre Hitomi.

-Shaoran…- susurró y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

-Pero si es el famoso Li Shaoran, Eriol no me comentó que estuvieras por aquí- escuchó el joven chino a sus espaldas mientras miraba hacia la barra.

-Hitomi…- "esa es la voz de… no puede ser" pensó, se quedó congelado, no se esperaba oír nuevamente su voz, menos verla después de un par de años, sus piernas aun temblaban al escuchar solo su voz no obstante, era un Li, no podía quedarse como un estúpido ahí parado por lo que decidió enfrentarla –Tendo Hitomi- dijo secamente, como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- dijo irónicamente la chica.

-Te agradecería que fueras menos hipócrita-.

-Veo que sigues dolido- el chico frunció su mirada mientras ella reía -quiero presentarte a mi novio- un chico chino, un poco moreno, con un concepto de la moda un poco turbio apareció detrás de ella -Kanzaki Kuno-.

-Así que tu eres uno de los ex novios de Hitomi- fueron las palabras del chico.

-No sé porque no me sorprende el comentario- "si es una zorra" pensó el ambarino.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó molesta la china.

-¡Hey! Yo no dije nada-.

-Acaso estás burlándote de…- quiso defenderla el nuevo novio de la chica pero, fue interrumpido.

-Shaoran, mi amor, ¿por qué tardas tanto?- Sakura hizo acto de presencia.

La castaña llegó, pasó entre Hitomi y Shaoran y se colgó del cuello del ambarino, este, ante el asombro que su novia le causó, y la situación en que se encontraba, estaba como estático, cosa que aprovechó la chica para besarlo, si, así de la nada lo besó, un tierno beso al principio y un poco profundo, lleno de deseo, solo duró unos segundos, luego se separaron un poco. Fue tal el asombro de Shaoran al sentir sus labios unirse con los de la castaña, que solo atino a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Al separarse, se dio cuenta que la había tomado por la cintura y la había pegado totalmente a él. No solo Tendo Hitomi quedó con la boca abierta, sino que, desde la mesa que tenían reservada, Eriol y Tomoyo los observaban fijamente y con la boca abierta.

-Hola…- dijo como un tonto enamorado el castaño, luego de unos segundos, recuperó la conciencia para darse cuenta de que, estaba entre su ex novia, el actual novio de esa y su nueva novia -perdón me retrasaron- dijo recuperando la postura.

-¿Quién?- le preguntó la oji verde haciéndose la inocente.

-Mi amor, te presento a una ex novia, Tendo Hitomi y su actual novio eh… Kanzaki, creo-.

-Mucho gusto- dijo irónica la oji verde.

-Así que tú eres la nueva novia…- dijo con sarcasmo Tendo.

-Soy la novia y también, su prometida- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Prome… ¿prometida?- la china quedó totalmente desubicada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades!- agregó Kanzaki para no darle más importancia al encuentro.

-Gracias… mi amor, nos vamos, mañana tenemos que madrugar y sabes que soy muy dormilona-.

-Eh… sí, claro, vamos, que disfruten su estadía en Japón, con permiso- fue lo que atinó a decir el chino.- Hitomi estaba enojada y le pidió a su novio que se fueran con los demás. "Esto no se queda así, Li Shaoran" pensaba la china.

-Shaoran, Kinomoto que fue…- trató de decir Eriol.

-Nos vamos- dijo Shaoran, pasaron por la mesa para avisar a sus primos, iban tomados de la mano, Sakura tomó su bolso de paso.

-Mañana nos hablamos Tomoyo-.

-¡Se cuidan!- fueron las últimas palabras de Tomoyo.

El camino a la casa de Sakura se basó en un incomodo silencio. Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, sus pensamientos hacia el otro y ese indescriptible beso.

-Hace frío- trató de comentar Sakura. "Ese beso fue… muy diferente fue, mucho mejor que los de Hitomi, ¿qué me pasa contigo Sakura? Tengo deseos de volver a besarte" iba pensando el chico cuando escuchó las palabras de su novia.

-Sí- le respondió el ambarino. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Solo a mí se me ocurre… ¡qué pena! ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo y Hiragizawa nos vieron pero lo peor, es que… no estuvo nada mal, me gustó, ¡ay no! ¿Qué hago? No puedo ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, ¡qué pena!" pensaba la chica, al darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a su casa.

-Llegamos- le anunció el muchacho quien, apagó el auto, se bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta a Sakura pero cuando le dio la mano para que esta se bajara, este le habló -Sakura, yo…- en todo el recorrido desde el bar hasta la casa, Sakura volvió a hacer contacto visual con Shaoran y su corazón empezó a temblar.

Continuará…

A todos gracias y ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que pasen estas fiestas al lado de sus seres queridos, llenas de amor y paz.

Agradecimientos a los reviews sin mail:

**Isabel:**gracias amiga, porque siempre estás apoyándome, que bueno que te guste la historia editada, habrá más SxS y TxE.

**lizy89:** me alegra mucho que te guste la trama de la historia, pues si, ya están confundidos, eso debe al acercamiento obligatorio al que han sido expuestos jeje. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**l****fanycka:** me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tus reviews, tu correo? Después de fany_20-… después no hay. El epílogo, probablemente lo haga  Feliz Navidad para ti también y Feliz Año Nuevo!

**zack:** muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste, gracias y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Anais-Lovely-Angel:** hola amiga, gracias por tus mensajes y reviews! Shaoran pues, si, está un poco traumado con el engaño pero más adelante lo irá superando, en este puede que aun no pero definitivamente, más delante de fijo. Sakura si, pagará un poco de ese trauma pero no por el mismo sino, por no saber expresarse bien. Los cargos de conciencia irán influyendo poco a poco y pues, serán la introducción al cambio y al desarrollo de nuevos sentimientos. Ellos pasaran bien, molestos, bien, molestos, así estarán un tiempo jeje. Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto el fic. Nos estamos hablando y felices fiestas!

Y en general, a los demás ya les respondí personalmente, muchas gracias a todos en especial a Isabel, Anais-Lovely-Angel y a Usagi bombom por tan hermosos reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito. Este disclaimer aplica para todos los capítulos. (…) cosas que ocurren o explicaciones.

_-Sí- le respondió el ambarino. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Solo a mí se me ocurre… ¡qué pena! ahora que lo pienso, Tomoyo y Hiragizawa nos vieron pero lo peor, es que… no estuvo nada mal, me gustó, ¡ay no! ¿Qué hago? No puedo ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, ¡qué pena!" pensaba la chica, al darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a su casa._

_-Llegamos- le anunció el muchacho quien, apagó el auto, se bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta a Sakura pero cuando le dio la mano para que esta se bajara, este le habló -Sakura, yo…- en todo el recorrido desde el bar hasta la casa, Sakura volvió a hacer contacto visual con Shaoran y su corazón empezó a temblar._

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Tu qué?- preguntó dudosa la joven.

-No, es solo que, me preguntaba el porqué…- dudó un poco también el chico sin embargo, se atrevió y preguntó lo que era evidente -¿por qué lo hiciste?-.

-¿Hacer qué?- la joven claramente sabía a lo que Shaoran se refería, le estaba preguntando qué fue ese impulso sin embargo un nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y prefirió retrasar un poco su respuesta… al menos hasta que encontrara las palabras correctas.

-Lo que hiciste allá, en el bar- la mirada del chico estaba clavada en el suelo no obstante, tomó aire y de un solo, clavó sus ojos en los de Sakura – ¿por qué me besaste cuando estaba con Hitomi?- ups, la oji verde no estaba preparada aun, para contestar y lo único que pudo hacer fue, sonrojarse.

-Yo… pues verás, Eriol llegó a la mesa- dijo tratando de hacer tiempo mental para conseguir la respuesta más adecuada a la situación y que no revelara sus verdaderos impulsos -y me dijo que Tendo Hitomi estaba ahí y que tu… que tú harías un escándalo si la veías y… pues es obvio que, que eso no sería bueno para nuestra relación…- decía nerviosa la joven sin mirar de frente al chico, ante esas palabras la mirada de Shaoran se tornó dura, no le agradó la razón, no le agradó en lo más mínimo -por eso… además, tenías cara de necesitar ayuda y…- decía jugando con sus dedos, ya no sabía que más decir.

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda- dijo cortante el chico -y si lo hiciste por mantener las apariencias, no daré las gracias- la cara de Sakura mostró confusión.

-Yo no te estaba pidiendo…- pero el chico la volvió a interrumpir.

-Nos veremos mañana, buenas noches- agregó dejándola ahí parada mientras él se disponía a entrar a su vehículo.

-¡Oye!- le gritó desde su posición ¿qué diablos te pasa?- definitivamente estaba molesta, ¿por qué estaba enojado? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

-Es mejor que entres, ya me voy y no querrás quedarte sola acá afuera- la estaba ignorando, eso no le gustó a la oji verde.

-¿Estás molesto?- preguntó con incredibilidad esta vez pero Shaoran, hizo caso omiso y se subió al auto por lo que, a Sakura no le quedó de otra que meterse a la casa. El chico iba de camino a su casa, conducía temerariamente, acelera cada vez más, estaba demasiado molesto y no quería aceptar que, lo que hizo Sakura, el besarlo, de alguna u otra forma lo hacía sentirse usado y no, no quería sentirse usado y menos por Sakura, su Sakura, su prometida.

-Y a mí que me importa lo que haga, es una maldita arpía como Hitomi, solo me besó por guardar las apariencias pero no, no me importa, que haga lo que le de la gana, no la soporto- decía para sí mismo, para hacerse creer que no le importaba, si Eriol lo viera en ese estado de seguro que se reiría de él - no le voy a dar importancia, es como las del montón, solo busca su beneficio, esto no cambia nada-.

Shaoran llegó a su casa, seguía molesto, se molestó aun más cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de la chica preguntándole si había llegado bien, su respuesta, aunque no quería, había sido afirmativa. El que le respondiera, había sido un acto involuntario, era la triste realidad pero el chico, estaba en problemas, serios problemas. Así pasaron los días, en público Shaoran andaba de la mano a Sakura y hablaban… lo necesario, en el auto Sakura trataba de hacer conversación pero no lo lograba, era como hablar con la pared, ya había desistido de tratar de entablar una conversación o algo parecido, y eso la hacía sentirse mal, raramente extrañaba conversar con él o, tratar de mejorar su relación.

Tomoyo la apoyaba, le decía que ya se le pasaría, que de alguna u otra forma averiguaría lo que le sucedía al chico pero, no tuvo éxito. Eriol, por su parte, no tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido y no podía hacer nada, al parecer Shaoran se había reservado lo sucedido, por más que trataba de hacer que el chico le contara el motivo de su disgusto, había sido imposible y en una noche de tragos, planeada por él y Tomoyo, con el consentimiento de la oji verde, lo único que pudo conseguir por parte del ambarino, fueron unas cuantas palabras para luego dejar el tema en el olvido.

_-No entiendo, se que ustedes dos se llevan mal primo pero que la ignores del todo, es raro, si me permites decírtelo- le decía el inglés mientras se servía otro trago._

_-Es una maldita arpía… igual que todas- dijo mientras bebía de su vaso y lo miraba como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo._

_-Pero… ustedes al parecer estaban mejorando "su relación"- le hizo el gesto de las comillas para luego continuar –desde la aparición de Tendo todo cambió-._

_-Otra arpía interesada- dijo cambiando la mirada de su rostro a una de desprecio._

_-Kinomoto no es mala, tú lo dijiste, es muy diferente a todas las chicas con las que hemos salido, no la compares con Tendo Hotomi… no será qué… ¿te estás viendo con esa bruja a escondidas?- le preguntó asustado el chico._

_-No seas idiota, con esa nunca volvería, me basta con esa bruja de ojos verdes- y aunque no lo quisiera, su mirada se iluminó al recordar esos ojos cautivadores pero así como se iluminó de pronto, se apagó al recordar las razones de su enojo –maldita bruja de ojos verdes, vámonos ya, no quiero hablar más de ella- y así se retiraron, Eriol lo conocía muy bien como para saber que no debía seguir tocando el tema. _

-Bueno, que les parece si este fin de semana nos vamos a la casa de la playa de mis papás en vez de ir la otra semana a donde… Hiragizawa propuso- dijo animadamente Tomoyo, estaban empezando la semana, el primo del chino, la prima de la amatista y su novio, se encontraban sentados en una mesita, en uno de los jardines de la universidad, ya habían salido de clases.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Sakura, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a Kabira Bay, que era una playa paradisiaca muy visitada por extranjeros -quiero ir a Okinawa desde hace mucho-.

-Por mi está perfecto Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol a la morena, ellos habían acordado llamarse por sus nombres debido a la cercanía que ahora manejaban, cercanía que tenía un solo propósito, en teoría y según ellos, acercar a los castaños.

-Qué bueno que ustedes dos empezaron a tutearse- dice Sakura muy animada.

-¿Te parece?- pregunta con una sonrisa encantadora la amatista.

-A ti, ¿te importaría si lo hago contigo también?- le pregunta el inglés a la oji verde.

-No tengo problema, es más, creo que hablo más contigo que con mi novio- dice de manera graciosa mirando al ambarino a ver si acaso, podía entablar aunque fuera, una discusión con el chico.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo pretendiendo no prestar mucha atención a la conversación pero en realidad, estaba escuchando detalladamente cada una de las palabras.

-¿Vas a decirnos algún día por qué estás molesto?- le dijo su primo.

-No hace falta- dijo la castaña, su mirada se tornó seria -ya me imagino el por qué pero no importa- dijo entristeciendo un poco su mirada –lamento arruinarte el momento… dijo un poco bajo, el castaño no logró comprender muy bien sus palabras por lo que frunció el ceño _"¿a qué se refería, qué momento?"_ pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos -¿puedes ir a la playa?- le preguntó de pronto y clavando su mirada en los ojos de su novio.

-Sí- dijo secamente y deshaciendo el contacto visual -me haría bien un poco de sol-.

-Bien, entonces, ¿nos vamos Tomoyo?-.

-¿A dónde vas?- él chico que, había pasado por Sakura antes de venirse para la universidad, se sorprendió de que ella no se iba a devolver con él, como era lo usual pero, lo más extraño, fue esa molestia de no saber a dónde se dirigía su novia.

-Como nunca hablamos a menos que haya gente presente, y eso excluye a Tomoyo y a Eriol- le sonrió al aludido dándole a entender que se podían tutear -quedé de ir con Tomoyo al centro comercial y así de paso, comprar trajes de baño nuevos, ¿verdad Tomoyo?-.

-Claro- dijo alegremente su prima.

-¿Están seguras de no necesitar ayuda para escoger los trajes?- dijo pícaramente el inglés.

-No, gracias- le cerró un ojo la amatista -mejor nos dan su opinión en la playa-.

-Nos vemos- se despidió con la mano Sakura, Tomoyo hizo lo mismo. Al marcharse las chicas, Eriol aprovechó para hablar una vez más con su primo quien, tenía la mirada perdida en el camino por el que su prometida caminaba.

-¿Qué te pasa Shaoran? ¿Por qué tratas así a Sakura?-.

-Sakura, ¡qué rápido te dio su confianza!- dijo algo molesto el chico.

-¡Oye! Si te molesta, la puedo seguir llamando por su apellido- dijo con interés el oji azul.

-No me importa- dijo cortante y cerrando los ojos con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Y entonces…-.

-Es una interesada, sin sentimientos- suelta el chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con interés su primo inglés.

-Sabes por qué me besó el otro día…- el otro niega con la cabeza y hace ademán para hablar.

-Supongo que para ayudarte con Tendo Hitomi- ríe un poco –tu cara mostraba pánico-.

-Ni siquiera fue por eso- dijo molesto –fue por el contrato, es una interesada, solo lo hizo para que yo no arruinara todo-.

-Bueno… si fue por eso, como tú dices aunque no lo creo- ante tal comentario el inglés se ganó una de las tantas miradas de odio de su primo -en ese caso los dos son interesados, porque no quisieron ser pobres y aceptaron casarse con una persona a la que detestaban- finalizó con una carcajada.

-De veras que a veces no te soporto- le dijo el castaño para levantarse e irse. A Eriol no le importó, esto solo demostraba sus suposiciones, el ambarino estaba dolido, se sentía engañado por… una persona repentinamente importante en su vida.

Por otro lado, las chicas ya se encontraban en el centro comercial, habían visitado varias tiendas de paso, ya que estaban ahí, podían mirar un poco de ropa y zapatos, tal vez algún bolso… para no desperdiciar el viaje y bueno, si encontraban algo que les gustara porqué no, comprarlo de paso. Llegaron a su tienda favorita para trajes de verano con unas cuantas bolsas en mano y se dispusieron a buscar modelos que les gustara para comenzar a probarse.

-Veo que sigue sin hablarte- le comentó Tomoyo a su prima mientras esperaba a que Sakura saliera del probador, recibiendo un mensaje de texto _"Está dolido porque lo besó por guardar las apariencias, según él"_ Tomoyo sonrió ante el comentario del inglés.

-Así es- dijo saliendo provocando que a Tomoyo se le iluminara el rostro -seguramente sigue molesto- dijo suspirando.

-Realmente crees que se molestó porque lo besaste frente a la ex novia- le comenta dudosa mientras miraba a Sakura y detallaba cada parte del traje.

-Pues claro, debe seguir amándola y de seguro aun tiene la esperanza de volver con ella- dijo para mirarse fijamente en el espejo preguntándose a sí misma si ese traje la haría verse bien frente a Li.

-Yo creo que eso es lo que te tiene más distraída de lo normal tal vez él esté molesto por las razones sin fundamento que le diste- le contestó sinceramente la amatista para pasarle otra prenda y provocando una cara de confusión en la castaña.

-¿Pero qué dices?- exclamó exaltada.

-Creo que te estás enamorando de él- le soltó la morena para dejar picada a la chica.

-Yo, este…- la oji verde se quedó sin palabras para mirar con recelo a Tomoyo- detesto tus conclusiones -y siguieron de compras, Sakura dio por terminado el tema al entrar al vestidor, las palabras de Tomoyo siguieron girando en su mente.

Pasó la semana, estaban viernes en la última clase, en el receso Sakura fue a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros mientras que Shaoran y Eriol se fueron a la cafetería a ordenar unas gaseosas y algún postre, Tomoyo fue al auto por una batería para su cámara de video- la cual nunca puede faltar -y quedaron de reunirse en la cafetería-.

-¡Qué raro! Sakura ha tardado- comentó el oji azul mientras comía un trazo de pastel de fresas.

-Es verdad, iré a buscarla- declaró la amatista.

-No, iré yo, soy su novio- y sin más se levantó y se fue, estaba extrañado, él también había empezado a preocuparse por su chica _"¿dónde diablos se metió?_ Sí, también estaba molesto, no entendía como esa niña lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Déjame pasar- le exigió la castaña.

-No quiero, tú y yo vamos hablar- le obligaba su ex novio, Kouta. Este, había interceptado a la chica cuando iba saliendo de la biblioteca y aprovechó lo desolado que era ese pasillo y más un viernes, para manifestarle sus quejas.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- le dijo firmemente la chica.

-Claro que sí, hay cosas que debo decirte…- ella lo miró con extrañeza -eres una zorra, me engañabas con Li desde el principio- le soltó, aparte de sorprenderse de los reclamos del chico, comenzó a temblar del agarre, tenía miedo -y ahora me las vas a pagar- ella lo conocía, sabía lo violento que era ese chico.

-¡Suéltame!- trataba sin mucho éxito la joven de forcejear pero Kouta la tenía acorralada y obviamente, era más fuerte que ella, sin embargo, un joven de cabellos marrones acababa de escuchar el grito de la oji verde.

-No, no estaré tranquilo hasta que seas mía, deja a ese estúpido y vuelve conmigo- Shaoran decidió limitarse a escuchar mientras que el_ "bastardo_", como él había decidido llamarle, no le hiciera nada a su chica.

-¡Nunca! Te odio, no puedo creer que me hayas sido infiel, solo porque no me acostaba contigo…- empezó a llorar, la verdad era que aun le dolía la infidelidad del chico pero, se había dado cuenta de algo -jamás dejaría a Shaoran, él es completamente diferente a ti, es todo un caballero y me quiere de una forma muy diferente a la tuya, y nunca, nunca me ha forzado a nada, estaría loca si lo dejara- eso lo dijo Sakura con palabras del corazón, porque era la realidad pero, por otro lado, su voz quebradiza y su llanto, fue suficiente para que Shaoran incrustara un puñetazo en el estomago de Kouta, el cual, tuvo que soltar a Sakura por la falta de aire y caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Shaoran…- susurró para luego correr a los brazos de su novio, el cual, quedó tan sorprendido, que solo pudo corresponder el abrazo, el coraje que sintió correr por sus venas segundos antes, en ese momento se esfumó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó de una forma muy tierna, trató de separarla para mirarla pero ella no se dejó y por lo contrario, se aferró más a él.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias- _"no quiero soltarme, me siento protegida en sus brazos y… muy a gusto" _pensaba la chica mientras suspiraba profundamente para dejar el llanto.

-Eres un… imbécil, siempre arruinas mis momentos con Sakura- le reclama el ex novio de la chica al actual.

-Esos los arruinaste tú solo- dijo para volver a centrar su mirada en el joven problemático, o al menos, problemático para el ambarino -y no quiero que vuelvas a tocar a mi novia, te quedó claro, de lo contrario, no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda hacer- dijo clavando su mirada en Kouta, mirada que, podía hacer temblar a cualquiera.

-Esto no se quedará así, me las vas a pagar- y con esas palabras empezó la retirada.

-Cuando quieras- los dos castaños, abrazados, vieron como Kouta se alejaba de la escena -¿qué fue lo que pasó?- una vez que el otro no se divisaba, le preguntó con tono calmado y tranquilizante, para los oídos de la chica.

-¿Eh? Perdón- pregunta confundida la chica, separándose un poco del joven.

-¿Por qué estabas con él?- volvió a hablar un poco serio pero aun seguía calmado.

-Me interceptó cuando salí de la biblioteca, me acorraló y no me soltaba, quería… que hiciéramos…- el chico frunció el ceño, esa parte ya la había escuchado y por la mueca de disgusto y consternación que la chica tenía en su rostro al relatar los hechos, prefirió dejar ahí las cosas, fijó su mirada en la chica y la interrumpió.

-Bien, ya pasó…- le dijo acariciándole la espalda -ya estás bien, vamos a la cafetería- la tomó de la mano y se marcharon del pasillo.

En la cafetería, Sakura le contó a Tomoyo y a Eriol lo sucedido, Shaoran solo se limitaba a escuchar para corroborar que lo que la joven le había dicho y lo que él había escuchado, concordara, todo era cierto, y repentinamente se dijo a sí mismo _"no estoy celoso, es solo que… que quiero verificar que no me haya mentido, si eso es, solo eso, además, yo mismo la escuché, no quiere nada con él… como no sabía que yo estaba ahí, pudo haberle dicho que aun lo amaba, bueno, tal vez ya no lo ame tanto como antes, ha pasado algo de tiempo, además, la engañó…"_

El tiempo del receso pasó, los jóvenes regresaron a clases luego, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras sobre el viaje que harían mañana sábado, cómo la hora de salida, las compras que debían hacer de víveres, corroborar la importancia de tener lista la maleta, y… al parecer a Shaoran se le estaba pasando el enojo con su novia _¿borrón y cuenta nueva? _Se preguntaba Sakura, quien sabe pero el hecho era que, su novio, ya le estaba hablando de nuevo.

-Entonces, pasas por mí como a las seis de la mañana- confirmó nuevamente la chica ya que, su novio, la estaba dejando fuera de su casa.

-Sí, el viaje es como de tres horas, así aprovecharemos un poco la mañana- dijo el ambarino quien se veía, un poco entusiasmado por el viaje.

-Tienes razón- dijo la oji verde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que, el chico ya había comprobado, podía hacer que él cediera ante cualquier petición por parte de ella -bien gracias por traerme, ¿me pones un mensaje de texto cuando llegues?-.

-Bien, buenas noches- dijo un poco más amable que los días anteriores.

-Buenas noches- le sonrió aun más para luego desabrochar su cinturón mientras el chico se maldecía internamente _"¡qué linda se ve cuando sonríe! pero que estupideces pienso"._

El chico, perdido en sus debates internos, no se dio cuenta pero Sakura se volteó noventa grados hacia él y de la nada, así porque así, sin aviso, le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo, notablemente confundido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- atinó a preguntar.

-Gracias por lo de hoy, por defenderme de Kouta- y sin más, con una sonrisa, se bajo del auto, Shaoran se quedo como un tonto enamorado, viendo como entraba su novia a la casa para luego, pasar su mano por la mejilla, segundos después, puso el auto en marcha.

Diez minutos después le puso el acostumbrado mensaje de texto a Sakura diciéndole que ya había llegado a su casa. Al instante, se puso a terminar su equipaje, solo irían el fin de semana y el lunes por la tarde se vendrían. Estaba feliz, internamente algo, o alguien… lo hacía sentirse feliz… nuevamente. Por su lado, Sakura revisó su equipaje, y se fue a dormir un poco feliz porque Shaoran, no le dijo nada desagradable por el _"besito"_ después de que Shaoran le avisó que había llegado, ya se había vuelto una costumbre el avisarse que habían llegado sanos y salvos a sus casas después de verse, aunque estuviesen enojados y no se hablasen.

Al día siguiente Shaoran pasó a las seis con cinco de la mañana por Sakura, en realidad Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a que él fuera tan puntual, claro, esta vez le pidió a Tomoyo que la llamara a las cinco de la mañana para que la levantara, ya que, a ella no se le daba muy bien lo de madrugar. Obviamente pasó primero por Eriol y Tomoyo que vivían muy cerca de su casa. Esta vez llevó el Hummer de su papá, en realidad Li Hien gustaba más de los autos grandes 4x4 sin embargo, Li Ieran, no compartía mucho este gusto por lo que, usaba un mercedes la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bueno, los demás llegaran por la tarde- informó Tomoyo.

-¿A Rika le dieron permiso de acompañarnos?- preguntó su prima.

-Al parecer si, Chiharu y Yamazaki me dijeron que apenas Naoko salga de sus clases de computación se venían- volvió a hablar la amatista.

-¡Qué bueno! y lo mejor de todo es que, ustedes dos van a tener que fingir que se aman todo el fin de semana- rió el inglés quien, miraba al frente, ya que, Sakura y Shaoran iban en los asientos del frente.

-Siempre lo hacemos, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora?- dijo la oji verde.

-Que son días enteros, no horas- aclaró Tomoyo.

-Es lo mismo- responde Shaoran -igual los dos ya nos estamos acostumbrando a vivir en la mentira- ese comentario molestó a su novia quien, río con malicia.

-¿Disculpa? ¿En la mentira? Eso suena como si tuviéramos secretos entre nosotros…- le reclama la chica de ojos verdes.

-Lo estas entendiendo mal- le dice con gracia el chico.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear niños, cambiemos de tema y Sakura ¿cómo hiciste para que tu hermano no viniera con nosotros? Tengo entendido que es un hermano muy celoso- dijo el oji azul.

-Buena pregunta primo, ¿cómo le hiciste?- preguntó mirando de reojo a su novia.

-Bueno Li- habló Tomoyo con una risa encubridora –eso hasta yo lo sé, ¿cómo es que tú no sabes?-.

-Tú eres su mejor amiga, te cuenta todo- se defendió el aludido.

-Tú eres mi novio, el ser que más amo en éste mundo, mi alma gemela, mi confidente- le decía la chica mirándolo con cara inocente y aparentando sufrimiento.

-Sabes que no me mortificas con esa mirada- le respondió el ambarino a la castaña sacándole la lengua al mismo tiempo, sí, definitivamente ya le había pasado el enojo y ahora, ahora estaba ¿disfrutando? Sí, desfrutaba de la compañía de la chica. Ambos empezaron a reír.

-Y bien Tomoyo… Me dices tú, ahora quedé intrigado con lo del hermano de Sakura que, al parecer, a Shaoran ni le importa- dijo el inglés.

-La novia de Touya está de regreso, estaba en Inglaterra estudiando, volvió hace tres días. Kaho lo convenció de que no la dejara sola y que no viniera con Sakura y que por el contrario, pasara el fin de semana con ella, por supuesto que Sakura le tuvo que pedir con anticipación el favor a Kaho- explicó la morena.

-No pensé que tu hermano tuviera sentimientos…-.

-¡Li Shaoran!- gritó la oji verde con tono de enojo.

-Solo hacía el comentario- dijo riendo el chico, hace días no reía, Eriol y Tomoyo lo notaron.

-No me hizo gracia- dijo su novia cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Así pasó el tiempo y llegaron a la casa de playa de Tomoyo en Okinawa, bajaron todo y Tomoyo se dedicó a repartir las habitaciones.

-Bien, las de la planta baja las vamos a distribuir así, ésta, que es con cama matrimonial, será para Chihru y Yamazaki, y ésta con dos individuales para Naoko y Rika-.

-Queda ésta de acá abajo, es una de las grandes- hizo la observación Sakura.

-Sí, dejémosla libre por cualquier cosa- dijo la morena.

-¿Y nosotros en dónde dormiremos?- pregunta el moreno.

-En la parte superior, vamos- le respondió la amatista.

-Tienes una casa muy acogedora Daidoji-.

-Gracias Li, bien- ya estaban en la parte superior -ésta la puedes ocupar tu Eriol y ésta es la mía- estaban frente a frente a la mitad del pasillo -ésta de acá es la habitación de mis papas- explica.

-Esa nunca la usamos- agregó la oji verde.

-Y aquella de allá- dijo señalando la morena -es la habitación de los padres de Sakura… esa es la que usaran ustedes dos- dijo con una risa maléfica.

-¿Quienes?- pregunta inocentemente la castaña para voltearse hacia Tomoyo.

-¿Estás bromeando…?- trató de preguntar el castaño mientras empezaba a sudar.

-Recuerden que no solo vamos a estar nosotros chicos- dijo Eriol para apoyar a la morena.

-Así es, además, ustedes ya tienen planes de boda, ¿cuál es el problema?- Tomoyo apenas lograba contener la risa.

-Te ayudo a traer tu equipaje Tomoyo- dijo como todo un caballero el joven inglés y extendiéndole el brazo.

-Bien, Sakura, vamos a desempacar y a descansar un rato, para luego, ir a la playa tipo once, ¿les parece?- le gritaba la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Nos parece- dijo el inglés y se fueron caminando dejando a Sakura y Shaoran totalmente… ignorados.

-Parece como si estuviéramos pintados en la pared- dijo molesto el chico.

-Creen que pueden hacer con nosotros lo que quieran- dijo su novia.

-Solo se están aprovechando de la situación- volvía a comentar él.

-No deberíamos dejar que nos controlen- decía la chica apoyando los comentarios de su prometido.

-Aunque… muchas veces… nos ayudan-.

-Es cierto- dijo conformista la castaña -pero no podemos darles siempre el lujo de que nos controlen- dijo con un poco más de ánimo.

-Tienes razón, ya sé, desempaquemos y nos vamos a caminar por la playa- sugirió el castaño de una forma desinteresada.

-Bien- aunque Sakura notó su tono de indiferencia, se ilusionó con la idea de que Shaoran, su novio, la invitase a salir a caminar, era como su primera cita a solas, ya que, siempre salían con Tomoyo y Eriol o si iban a la casa de cualquiera de los dos, estaban con las familias.

Los chicos subieron todo, por su parte Sakura acomodó la ropa en el closet, tanto la de ella como la de su prometido mientras que Shaoran, él acomodaba las sabanas de la cama.

-¡Vaya!- exclama la oji verde -No te gustan los bóxers con dibujitos…-.

-¿Cómo dices?- el chico se voltea y la ve con un bóxer suyo en la mano, lo cual le dio un poco de pena, y no sabía el por qué ya que, en muchas ocasiones había pasado fines de semanas enteros con mujeres y le era totalmente normal el andar en bóxer delante de sus amiguitas pero Sakura, ella no era una de sus amiguitas y mucho menos, tenían, y ojos, veía lejano el día, de tener una relación así con ella.

-Todos los bóxers que traes son lisos, y por tu personalidad, digamos que seria para la mayoría de las cosas, me imagino que no te gustan los dibujitos… pensándolo bien, cuando acomodé tu closet ninguno tenía dibujitos-.

-Pues la verdad, siempre los he comprado lisos porque mi mama siempre me los compraba así, no sé, creo que es por eso- explica un poco sonrojado el chico deshaciendo el contacto visual.

-Ya veo… y si yo te… te regalo unos con dibujitos o algo que a mí me parezca bonito y que de ante mano sé que, no van con tus gustos, ¿te lo pondrías?- ups, pregunta comprometedora pero pregunta de la que la castaña deseaba escuchar, una respuesta positiva por parte de su castaño.

-Por lo que he visto…- dice con dificultad el ambarino -tienes buen gusto, supongo que, sí me lo pondría además, eres mi novia, se supone que debo complacerte, aunque no me nazca hacerlo ¿cierto?-.

-Supongo- dijo en tono molesta para luego voltearse hacia el closet _"porqué siempre tiene que arruinar todo, no podía dejarlo hasta se supone que debo complacerte"._

-Listo, ¿necesitas ayuda?-.

-¿Eh? No estoy terminando, voy a cambiarme para que nos vayamos-.

-Bien- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama a esperar.

Sakura salió del baño, vestía un bikini bastante ajustado, amarillo con bordes blancos y una pañoleta con la misma combinación, unas sandalias de playa con florcitas blancas y un sombrero como de paja. Se veía muy bonita, y algo sexy, tanto que, Shaoran no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó haciéndose la ingenua.

-¿Piensas salir así?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al chico.

-Sí ¿Por qué?-.

-Por nada, vamos- dijo de manera desinteresada aunque por dentro, maldecía a las malditas tiendas, ¿cómo era posible que vendieran algo tan… pequeño? Salieron de la casa, se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar por la playa hasta llegar a un arrecife. A Sakura le encantaba ese lugar, la vista era exquisita.

-Y ¿desde cuándo conoces éste lugar?- le pregunta su novio.

-Prácticamente desde que era una niña, mi madre y la de Tomoyo aparte de primas son muy buenas amigas- explica la castaña concentrada en la vista, aspira el olor a playa, eso le encantaba.

-Como tú y Daidoji- hace la observación el chico y así llamar la atención de la chica.

-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa que lo cautivo, luego se subió en una roca, Shaoran se quedó observando el paisaje desde la arena.

A lo lejos, Shaoran veía como se le quedaban viendo a Sakura luego, pasaron unos tipos que se acercaron a la chica y empezaron a entablar conversación.

-Hola guapa- decía uno.

-No quieres acompañarnos a tomarnos unas cervezas- le sugiere otro.

-Te invitamos amor-.

"_¿Qué se creen esos bastardos?"_ pensaba el chico -lo siento pero ella está conmigo- se incorpora el ambarino a la desagradable conversación.

-¿Y quién lo dice?- esos tipos querían buscar pelea, pobres de ellos si así lo querían.

-Lo siento chicos pero estoy con mi novio, será mejor que no nos molesten- intervino Sakura para evitar una pelea.

-Pues que novio tienes, mira cómo te anda exhibiendo- y con ese comentario, los chicos se marcharon dejando a Sakura con un mal sabor en la boca y a Shaoran que se lo llevaba el diablo.

-¿Qué raros?- bueno, era lógico que los dichos de él, se le estuvieran pegando a la chica, pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos.

-Eso te pasa por andar como lo haces- le reclamó molesto.

-¿Y según tú, cómo lo hago?- le respondió en el mismo tono que él estaba usando.

-Así, prácticamente desnuda, es un mini bikini lo que andas puesto- le dice señalándola.

-Pues en la habitación cuando me viste, no te disgustaste, al contrario -.

-¿Cómo dices?- ¡Oh sí! ese comentario lo molestó aun más.

-Pues no dejabas de verme de arriba abajo, parecía que se te iban a salir las babas y…-.

La chica no pudo continuar de argumentar su punto ya que, Shaoran la tomó por los brazos y la acorraló contra la roca en la que anteriormente, se había subido, acercó su rostro al oído de Sakura, ésta, al sentir su aliento empezó a temblar del nerviosismo que le provocaba la cercanía del chico y más aun, su aliento, le quemaba la piel, nunca había sentido una sensación así, estaba segura de que estaba en problemas _"maldito problema tan tentador"._

-Tú eres mía, mi novia y no quiero que alguien más te mire, y mucho menos que alguien más te toque, ¿entendido?-.

-¿Cómo?- la chica estaba sin palabras, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, parecía que se iba a desbocar, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el del chico rozar el suyo. Por otra parte, al sentir el cuerpo de la chica, Shaoran, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "_¿en qué momento perdí el control?_ Se decía al sentir temblar el cuerpo de la chica _"¿qué imbécil, qué acabo de decir? ¿Por qué dije eso?_".

-Eh… así es…- le hablo de frente y aflojo el agarre -eres la novia de Li Shaoran, tengo una reputación que cuidar y tú… tienes que comportarte a la altura- fue lo único, torpe… que se le ocurrió decir.

-¡Imbécil!- la chica se soltó fieramente de su agarre y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa de playa.

-Sí… soy un imbécil- susurró ahí para luego, salir corriendo detrás de su castaña, al alcanzarla le habló con otro tono de voz más… pasivo -¡oye! lo siento, eso no fue lo que quise decir- ¿se disculpó? ¿Li Shaoran se estaba disculpando? ¡Vaya! eso era una novedad.

-Qué poca fe me tienes- le soltó la chica -parece que en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, no me conoces ni un poco-.

-Bueno yo…- trataba de decir el chico, no quería dar el brazo a torcer, él sabía que ella era diferente y diferente… eso le gustaba, sin duda alguna.

-Deberías saber que yo, aunque esté contigo por el contrato, te soy fiel, eres mi novio aunque no te ame, y nos vamos a casar, jamás te engañaría, no te confundas, yo no soy como tu ex novia, o las otras mujeres con las que has andado- le argumentó con mirada fría.

-Lo sé, lo siento, tienes razón- no pudo contradecirla, Li Shaoran tuvo que… ceder… -no sé porqué dije eso-.

-¿Te estás… disculpando?- preguntó incrédula.

-¿Eh así es… por qué?- la miró con desconfianza.

-Tú nunca lo haces- el rostro de la castaña se iluminó con una sonrisa y como por arte de magia, eso dio por terminada la discusión -alcánzame si puedes- y empezó a correr por la playa y a tirarle arena y agua al chico.

-¡Oye!- se quitó un poco de arena que le cayó en la cara, la miraba fijamente _"es cierto, yo nunca me disculpo, definitivamente Kinomoto Sakura… es una chica totalmente distinta y… diferente, me gusta, es como un imán para mí, no puedo ni quiero alejarme" _¡espera!-.

El chico salió corriendo detrás de su prometida. Tomoyo y Eriol veían la escena desde lejos pues, al darse cuenta de que sus primos no estaban en la casa salieron a buscarlos para encontrarse con tan… afable escena.

-Se puso celoso, definitivamente- dijo el inglés.

-En realidad lo crees-.

-Recuerda que lo conozco de toda la vida, él no es de pelearse por una mujer o acorralarla para reclamarle algo- dijo tratando de evitar una carcajada.

-Pues… esperemos que sea cierto, es tan romántico- dijo la amatista con estrellitas en los ojos y juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho.

-¿Qué hay con Sakura?-.

-Se ve feliz, está siendo ella misma en éste momento… creo que vamos por buen camino- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar su posición para grabar la escena.

-Bien y…- el inglés fue interrumpido por el tono del celular de Tomoyo.

-Sostenla, sigue grabando- le dio la cámara de video a Eriol para contestar la llamada –diga, Daidoji al habla-.

-Aun no sé porqué te emociona filmar a Sakura…- lo dijo más para él que para su acompañante.

-Ya llegaron los demás, vamos a recibirlos- le informa la morena.

-Es bueno darles un poco de privacidad-.

-Sí… lástima, me gustaría grabar esos momentos- la chica apagó la cámara y se marcharon a la casa de playa a recibir a los demás mientras Sakura y Shaoran seguían jugando a la orilla de la playa, parecían dos tontos enamorados, tal vez así se estaban empezando a sentir pero por el momento, era mejor dejar que las cosas… simplemente fluyeran, no había prisa.

Continuará…

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí vengo con el último capítulo de este año 2008, ¡Sorpresa! Muchos creyeron que no iba a actualizar, espero que haya sido de su agrado, me voy, no sin antes desearles un ¡Próspero Año Nuevo!

Gracias a **Isabel**, espero que la estés pasando súper bien en MIAMI amiga, **Sarita Li, Usagi bombon,** **Anais-Lovely-Angel**, a quienes les conteste por PM. Me encantan sus comentarios y me halaga el que les guste la historia.

**lizy89:** ¡sí! viste, Sakura se armó de valor y fue a reclamar lo que es suyo, Hitomi es una molestia, más adelante volverá a aparecer… Gracias, yo amo el hecho que ames el fic. ¡Te cuidas! ¡Qué pases un feliz año nuevo!

**tomynderiol:** gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, claro, ya se está empezando a desarrollar la complicidad entre Eriol y Tomoyo, creó que te sorprenderás en pocos capítulos. Acá está la última actualización de este 2008, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**lfanycka:** verdad que estuvo muy bien cómo Sakura reclamó a SU Shaoran jeje, muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. ¡Feliz Año para ti también! Espero que lo pases súper bien al lado de tus seres queridos. La trama no cambia, he cambiado algunas escenas, no mucho, si he agregado más, lo que pueda mejorarlo, de seguro lo haré y si puedo agregar más romance, fijo lo haré. ¡Te cuidas! Sorry, sigo sin poder ver tu mail.

**sak petit:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste, Hitomi hará otro par de apariciones, pero tranquila, siempre tendrá su merecido. ¡Te cuidas! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Un beso para ti también.

**CCH_912:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me halagas. Me alegro que te guste el fic, así es, poco a poco se va desarrollando un sentimiento en los castaños y los morenos. En lo personal me encantan las peleas entre Sakura y Shaoran y cómo a raíz de esto se van enamorando pero la complicidad y el misterio entre Eriol y Tomoyo, también me gusta mucho. Verdad que fue un golpe bajo por parte de Sakura cómo reclamo lo que ahora es suyo… me encantó a mi también, pues, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**zack:** muchas gracias, pase al lado de mis familiares y estuvo bien, me alegra que te siga gustando el fic y pues, aquí estoy, con el último capítulo del año, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Para ti también, te deseo un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Qué lo pases súper bien!

**Anais-Lovely-Angel:** muchas gracias amiga, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, las peleas son divertidas, es cierto pero, hasta cierto punto. Lo de Hitomi, en lo personal estuvo genial jeje, que mala soy verdad, y ese beso, estuvo de película, verdad. Ya están avanzando esos dos, como dos tontos, pero avanzan, puede que te haya sorprendido la reacción del chico, que te diré, se sintió decepcionado pero, ya pasó. Muchas gracias amiga, me halagas con tus comentarios, y sorpresa, ¡Actualicé! ¡Feliz y Próspero Año Nuevo! Tu también cuídate, besos.

**NASHLA:** me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Pronto actualizaré.

Con cariño, Sauma Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

Capítulo anterior:

_-Se puso celoso, definitivamente- dijo el inglés._

_-En realidad lo crees-._

_-Recuerda que lo conozco de toda la vida, él no es de pelearse por una mujer o acorralarla para reclamarle algo- dijo tratando de evitar una carcajada._

_-Pues… esperemos que sea cierto, es tan romántico- dijo la amatista con estrellitas en los ojos y juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho._

_-¿Qué hay con Sakura?-._

_-Se ve feliz, está siendo ella misma en éste momento… creo que vamos por buen camino- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a tomar su posición para grabar la escena._

_-Bien y…- el inglés fue interrumpido por el tono del celular de Tomoyo._

_-Sostenla, sigue grabando- le dio la cámara de video a Eriol para contestar la llamada –diga, Daidoji al habla-._

_-Aun no sé porqué te emociona filmar a Sakura…- lo dijo más para él que para su acompañante._

_-Ya llegaron los demás, vamos a recibirlos- le informa la morena._

_-Es bueno darles un poco de privacidad-._

_-Sí… lástima, me gustaría grabar esos momentos- la chica apagó la cámara y se marcharon a la casa de playa a recibir a los demás mientras Sakura y Shaoran seguían jugando a la orilla de la playa, parecían dos tontos enamorados, tal vez así se estaban empezando a sentir pero por el momento, era mejor dejar que las cosas… simplemente fluyeran, no había prisa._

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 7 **

La hora del almuerzo llegó. Sakura y Shaoran regresaron a la casa de playa para recibir a los amigos de la chica que ya, si el sentido de ubicación de los castaños no les fallaba, deberían estar ahí. Y así fue, ya los recién llegados estaban acomodados en sus respectivas habitaciones y se disponían a preparar el almuerzo. Nadie se sorprendió al verlos llegar de la mano, ya se habían acostumbrado al noviazgo "repentino" de esos dos.

-¡Hola!- saludó con el mismo ánimo alegre la amatista -¿Aprovecharon el tiempo en la playa?- ante esa pregunta, la oji verde rió nerviosa y acto seguido besó la mejilla del ambarino para soltar su agarre y disponerse a ayudar a las demás chicas con la comida.

-Así es, nos divertimos bastante-.

-Primo, nosotros vamos a servir la mesa, ¿nos ayudas?- le pregunta Eriol al ambarino que se había quedado mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien estaba saludando a sus amigas, aprovechando para saludar a Yamasaki, paso hacia su objetivo.

-No, gracias, prefiero ayudar a Sakura- diciendo esto se marchó dejando a Eriol perplejo, ¿desde cuándo su primo ayudaba tan complaciente a la chica con quien había sido comprometido a la fuerza? Las palabras que le había dicho a Tomoyo volvían a su mente, estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo, su amigo de fiestas…

-Lo viste- dice complacida la amatista al inglés -se ve… diferente-.

-Sí, algo se traen esos dos, de eso no hay duda-.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunta el chico a Sakura abrazándola por atrás y saludando a las amigas de esta de paso -hola chicas-.

-¿Que tal Li?- saluda Naoko.

-Se ven tan tiernos- le susurra Rika a Chijaru.

-Sí, ¡qué monos!-.

-¿Y por qué estás tan cariñoso? le susurra casi al oído la castaña a su novio, para acurrucarse un poco en su pecho para luego empezar a cortar la verdura.

-No lo sé- contesta sinceramente el chico mientras se limitaba a restregar su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su novia.

-¿Es por mantener las apariencias?- pregunta con algo de duda la chica.

-Es posible… que no- sin más, la chica, bastante sonrojada, trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que los fuertes brazos de Shaoran la aprisionaran.

Todos almorzaron, recogieron los platos y limpiaron todo. Luego los chicos fueron a la sala de juegos, la cual, era una terraza con paredes de vidrio, se pusieron a jugar pool mientras que las chicas fueron a asolearse a la piscina.

Por otro lado, en Tomoeda, un par de amigos se reúnen aprovechando que sus hijos no estaban y así liberar cualquier sospecha.

-¡Nadeisko, querida! ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!- dice casi en un tono muy alegre la señora de la mansión Li.

-Sí, yo también me alegro, aunque sé que tú me comprendes amiga, eres toda una mujer de negocios y sabes cómo éstos, quitan el tiempo. Muchas veces en el día no queda ni tiempo para ver a los hijos- aclara la señora Kinomoto.

-Sí, a mis hijas ya casadas y con hijos, muchas veces ni las veo, y eso que trabajábamos en la misma empresa y ahora, con el noviazgo de Shaoran y Sakura, pues, lo veo mucho menos que de costumbre… aunque es consolador saber que está con tu hija- dijo la impecable dama Li.

-Gracias- contesta con una hermosa sonrisa la madre de la oji verde -yo también me siento segura al saber que Sakura, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Shaoran, es un muchacho muy centrado, recto y responsable-.

-Gracias, me alegra que te agrade mi hijo, se que a veces puede parecer muy frío y despreocupado pero en realidad es de muy buenos sentimientos-.

-Lo sé… Míranos, aquí- dice emocionada la grisácea cambiando radicalmente de tema -después de veinte años amiga, hablando como si nada… después de lo que les hicimos a nuestros hijos menores- la dama Li se queda pensativa para luego contestarle sinceramente.

-Bueno… en realidad por parte de ustedes me sorprendió mucho el hecho, creo que por mi parte se podría haber esperado algo como esto- ante esas palabras, por la nuca de Nadeshiko bajó una gota mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¡Ay Ieran! ¡Querida, qué cosas dices! Solo espero que nuestros hijos se enamoren, ¿cómo los ves tú, qué dices?-.

-Pues creo que… se llevan mejor, la última vez que Sakura estuvo en casa, los dos me dieron la impresión de haberse calmado, ya no pelean como antes ni se insultan… y a decir verdad, me pareció que se conocen un poco más-.

-Eso es cierto- dice sonriente la modelo -creo que ahora, Shaoran pelea más con Touya que con Sakura- ante esas palabras ambas mujeres rieron.

-Touya es un caso, es muy celoso ¿cierto?-.

-Sí, y muy sobre protector con su hermana-.

-¿Y Fujitaka?- pregunta Li Ieran para abandonar el tema.

-Me dijo que por la tarde pasaría por la oficina de Hien, y luego se vendría a recogerme acá, para aprovechar que nos reunimos- explica Nadeshiko mientras, dos hombres se reunían en esos momentos en Corporaciones Li-Kinomoto.

- Gracias por venir Fujitaka-.

-No las des, hace mucho no nos vemos Hien-.

-Sí, es una lástima que sea para comentar un tema delicado… ¿Nadeisko sospechó algo?- pregunta el hombre mayor, ambarino, como su hijo cambiando a un semblante serio.

-No, le dije que cómo Ieran la invitó, yo aprovecharía para pasar por tu oficina a saludar y luego nos iríamos juntos a tu casa-.

-Esta también es tu oficina-.

-Lo sé… aunque deberíamos decir, la oficina de nuestros hijos menores- dijo con una sonrisa, con la amabilidad que es tan característica en él.

-Sí, es cierto, bueno te llamé porque Shiro pidió que nos reuniéramos hoy por la tarde aquí, quiere saber de los avances de los chicos-.

-¿Y nos los pide a nosotros?- se pregunta a sí mismo el señor Kinomoto mientras el otro asentía, como haciéndose la misma pregunta –lo más sensato es que se lo hubiera preguntado a nuestras esposas-.

-Lo sé y…- trató de decir el señor Li pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta y luego de esto, se abrió sin esperar permiso.

-¡Qué bien que los veo juntos! Y puntuales- dijo el anciano que entró en la oficina.

-¡Lo siento señor Li! Le dije al señor que no podía…- trató de explicarse la secretaria, una señora mayor que ya tenía varios años de trabajar en ese puesto.

-No te preocupes, el señor puede entrar así, nos traes café y algún aperitivo por favor- dijo Hien para tranquilizar a la señora.

-Sí señor, con permiso-.

-Bien, a lo que vinimos, ¿cómo van nuestros muchachos?- dijo el anciano mientras se colocaba frente al gran ventanal que adornaba la oficina de Li.

-Pues bien, están siguiendo las pautas del contrato al pie de la letra- dijo el dueño de esa oficina para luego escuchar la risa del recién llegado.

-Eso lo sé, lo han hecho muy bien, lo que quiero saber es cómo se llevan de verdad, cuando están es sus casa-.

-Pues... ya dejaron de pelear, ayudan a cocinar o a arreglar la cocina, Shaoran pasa peleando más con Touya, él es un hermano muy celoso con todos los que rodean a Sakura, ven televisión, me parece una relación normal- dijo Fujitaka.

-En mi casa pasan haciendo tareas, o trabajos, van juntos al gimnasio de la casa, en eso se parecen mucho, les gustan los deportes, también se la pasan en la habitación de juegos con Shiefa… yo también lo veo normal- dijo Hien.

-Eso me parece bien, pasan mucho tiempo juntos, eso es bueno, más de lo que les pide el contrato, pero… ¿han avanzado en la parte sentimental?- les pregunta nuevamente el contratista.

-¿Sentimental?- pronuncia temeroso el señor Kinomoto para escuchar las risas de Shiro.

-Sí, ¿han repetido la escena de la primera cita?- pregunta malicioso el anciano.

-¿Escena?- dice aun más extrañado Hien.

-Veo que la desconocen- vuelve a hablar el anciano para luego echar a reírse con más efusión.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunta con preocupación el padre de la oji verde mientras se colocaba de pie.

-Se besaron…- dijo con simpleza para luego mirarlos después de haber estado todo el tiempo mirando el exterior. Pasaron unas horas más para que los hombres se reunieran con sus respectivas esposas en la mansión Li.

-Se han tardado- comenta preocupada Nadeshiko.

-Al parecer-.

-Disculpe señora Li- interrumpe una joven sirvienta para darle un anuncio a la dueña de la mansión -la joven Meiling se encuentra al teléfono-.

-Gracias, disculpa Nadeisko- le dice a su amiga mientras tomaba el teléfono -_si bueno-._

_-¡H__ola tía!- saluda efusiva la joven china de ojos color rubí y cabellera negra, larga y lacia hasta la cintura, su cuerpo, exquisito, muy bien trabajado._

_-¡Hola sobrina__! ¿Cómo estás?-._

_-Muy b__ien, gracias por preguntar tía-._

_-Y ¿cómo están tus padres?__ ¿Cómo está Hong Kong?-._

_-Mis padres__ muy bien, gracias por preguntar y… todo muy bien por acá-._

_-Me alegro__ y ¿a qué debo tú llamada sobrina?-._

_-Q__uería ver si podía visitarlos una temporada, ya terminé de estudiar y pues, matriculé una especialidad en Japón que dura dos años, mi madre me expresó su deseo porque me hospedara en tu casa, para que no viviera sola- le comenta la chica._

_-S__erá un placer querida, sabes que eres como una hija para mí-._

_-Muchas gracias tía, así__ conoceré a la nueva novia de Shaoran-. _

_-¿A__ún sigues enamorada de mi hijo sobrina?-._

_-Claro que no__ pero… cómo fue mi primer amor además, de que es mi primo favorito, tengo que darle mi opinión sobre la chica-._

_-B__ien, entonces, ¿para cuándo te espero?-._

_-Dentro de un mes má__s o menos, estaremos en contacto-._

_-P__erfecto, saludes a todos por allá-._

_-G__racias tía Ieran, igual- y así terminaron la conversación._

-Una prima de Shaoran… ¿estaba enamorada de él?- pregunta Nadeshiko un tanto sorprendida.

-Así es sin embargo, ella es dos años mayor que Shaoran y aunque, se llevan muy bien, a Shaoran nunca le gustó como mujer pero son muy buenos amigos, ella es muy agradable, espero que se lleve bien con Sakura-.

-Sakura es una chica muy amigable, estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa radiante la señora Kinomoto para luego darse cuenta que los esposos de ambas estaban ingresando, Ieran Li se lo hizo notar.

-Parece que llegaron-.

-Ieran ¿cómo estás?- saluda Fujitaka.

-Bien gracias-.

-Amor- vuelve a saludar a su esposa para luego besarla.

-¿Por qué tardaron?- le pregunta Nadeshiko.

-Nadeisko- le saluda Hien para luego besar a Ieran.

-¡Hola Hien!-.

-Es que Shiro nos visitó- aclara el señor Li.

-Sin previo aviso…- comenta extrañada Ieran.

-En realidad, ayer llamó para vernos a Fujitaka y a mí a solas-.

-¿Y qué quería?- pregunta Nadeshiko.

-Saber del avance de la relación de los muchachos- le contesta su esposo.

-En la parte sentimental- agregar Li.

-Pues… ¿por qué habrá querido hablar con ustedes? Lo más lógico es que hablara con Nadeisko- ante este comentario por parte de Ieran, a todos se les dibujó una gotita.

-Al parecer sigue muy de cerca la relación de los muchachos, solo que no los puede vigilar en nuestras casas- les dice Fujitaka a lo que las señoras solo asienten.

-¿Ustedes sabían que Sakura había besado a Shaoran? Les comenta Hien a las mujeres.

-¡Mí Sakura!- la madre de la chica se quedó helada, Sakura no era de andar besando de la nada a los chicos, estaba apenada también.

-Sí, al parecer en su primera cita- aclara Kinomoto.

-Entonces… eso significa que van mejorando, aunque no me gusta eso de que fue Sakura quien lo besó- expresa su desagrado Ieran.

-Es que hubo un motivo para que lo hiciera- sale a la defensa de la chica su suegro.

-¿Cuál? Mi hija no es de hacer estas cosas-.

-La ex novia de Shaoran apareció en la fiesta- dice Hien.

-¿Tendo Hitomi?- pregunta con aparente sorpresa Ieran.

-Al parecer era novia de uno de los invitados- agrega Fujitaka.

-Y bien, se topó a Shaoran, pobre, la mujer ésta le estaba restregando el nuevo novio-.

-Hiragizawa y Tomoyo le dijeron a Sakura y ella pues, para ayudar a Shaoran, suponemos, pues, lo besó delante de la ex novia- explicó en detalle Fujitaka.

-¡Parece de película!- expresa Nadeshiko un poco emocionada.

-Bien por Sakura, así puso en lugar a esa resbalosa- dijo firmemente Ieran.

Por otro lado, en la playa ya había anochecido, los muchachos habían hecho una carne asada y las chicas piña colada, y habían puesto música para armonizar el rato. Chiharu le dio las gracias a Tomoyo por haberlos invitado, la verdad se habían divertido mucho, por otro lado, Naoko comentaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían un viaje así a lo que Sakura le dio la razón a su amiga agregando que necesitaban un descanso de paso.

-Es que, desde que tienes novio Sakura, ya no dispones de tu tiempo para nosotras- le dijo a manera de broma Rika.

-Bueno, tu no deberías hablar mucho de este tema- empieza bromeando de igual forma Naoko -desde que estas conociendo a Terada, casi no te vemos- ante este último comentario, la chicas riendo provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-¿Quién es Terada?- pregunta de pronto Tomoyo, esa información era nueva tanto para ella como para Sakura ya que, desde que el noviazgo de los castaños comenzó, las primas se habían alejado un poco de sus amigas para evitar sospechas y también, debido a tanto tiempo consumido por la misma relación, sin olvidar la unión entre el oji azul y la amatista para juntarlos un poco más.

-Es un amigo de Yamasaki, es un año mayor, estudia educación- les explica Chiharu.

-Eh… así es- dice recuperándose un poco Rika.

-¿Y por qué no lo trajiste? Así lo hubiéramos conocido- habla Sakura.

-Me dio pena además, apenas tenemos como quince días de salir-.

-Ya está la carne muchachas, vengan- las llama el joven inglés a lo que Tomoyo las invita a pasar para que comieran.

-¿Cómo quedaron las piñas coladas?- pregunta Yamasaki a las chicas.

-¡Excelentes!- le responde su novia para luego besarlo, los chicos habían empezado a tomar desde la tarde pero aún no estaban muy ebrios, solo un poquito…

-¡Hola preciosa!- le saluda el joven chino a su novia quien, se estaba acercando al chico para ser abrazada luego, la acomoda delante de él, aun abrazándola-¿me extrañaste?- le dice muy meloso y al oído, ante esta pregunta, la oji verde se sorprende y se sonroja a más no poder, la verdad, la posición en la que estaban era bastante… cómoda y excitante pero, estaban rodeados de todos sus amigos y la pena podía más que el placer.

-Sí- le responde con una leve sonrisa "debe estar muy borracho como para decirme esas cosa, es una lástima que no sean de verdad", piensa la chica, lo mejor era no molestarlo, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar el chico con unos tragos de más.

-¿Te sirvo Tomoyo?- le pregunta el oji azul amablemente.

-Sí, muchas gracias, que amable- y le dedica una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es un placer servirle a una dama tan hermosa- le dice galantemente el chico provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en la amatista un poco desconocida para su prima.

-¡Oye Shaoran!- le dice a su novio en tono bajo pero emocionada –se ve que Eriol es un joven muy amable-.

-¿Eriol? Pues no mucho, más que todo es un hablador, servicial… aunque casi siempre, trata de que los demás hagan sus cosas pero con Daidoji… es diferente- concluye el chico un poco extrañado, ahora que su novia le había hecho ver cierta diferencia en su primo totalmente desconocida para él.

-¿Será que gusta de Tomoyo?- le pregunta emocionada.

-Eriol…- se queda pensativo -pues lo he pensado pero no creo que Eriol, quiera dejar la vida que lleva-.

-La misma que llevabas tú- sus palabras se escucharon molestas y se volvió para quedar de frente al chico.

-Eso fue antes de conocerte- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, sus palabras fueron sarcásticas, pero fueron olvidadas tanto las suyas como las de la chica al quedarse perdidos en la mirada del otro, empezaron a acercarse sin importar que los demás estuvieran ahí, él no pudo evitar perder su mirada en los deliciosos y deseosos labios de su novia, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por éstos, acción que a Sakura, le provocó un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, un placentero escalofrío con el que podría vivir por el resto de su vida, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Shaoran como exigiéndole que la besara, desde ese momento supo que, estaba perdiendo cualquier control que pudiera tener y desde luego, tendría que tragarse sus palabras con respecto al chico, chico que en este momento, solo quería que la besara.

-¡No!- gritó alarmantemente Naoko de un pronto a otro.

-¡No qué!- gritó asustada Sakura, quien rompió el agarre de Shaoran un poco enojada al igual que el chico, ya que, su momento mágico había sido arruinado, momento que desde hace rato, y el de hace un rato desde, desde su primer beso en la discoteca, momento que ansiaban tener ambos castaños.

-La señorita Naoko acaba de arruinar su segundo beso perfecto- le comenta al oído Eriol a Tomoyo.

-Sí, en parte es una lástima- le apoya Tomoyo.

-¿En parte?- pregunta un poco confundido el chico.

-Así es- le dice con una sonrisa –ya que, no estaba grabando el momento, ya perdí el primero. Espero no perder el segundo beso- le dice con estrellitas en sus ojos mientras que, por la nuca del inglés, baja una gotita de desconcierto.

-Olvidé ponerle comida a los peces, llamaré a mi casa- dice Naoko explicando su anterior grito para luego, dirigirse a buscar el teléfono.

-Naoko es un caso- comenta Rika entre risas -por las cosas que se pone histérica-.

-Ni que lo digas- agrega Tomoyo y todos empezaron a reírse.

Pasó parte de la noche y se fueron a dormir puesto que estaban cansados, Tomoyo les dio las buenas noches y se quedó recogiendo las cosas que habían quedado, Eriol se quedó ayudándola, ella se negó pero al final terminó aceptando la ayuda ya que, la sonrisa del chico al insistir, le dio un brinco a su corazón.

-¿Segura que no quieres nuestra ayuda?- le pregunta nuevamente Sakura quien, estaba tomada de la mano de Shaoran.

-No, tranquilos con Eriol es suficiente, ustedes vayan a descansar-.

-Bien, buenas noches-.

-Yo creo que esos dos- empieza a comentarle al inglés entre risas una vez que los novios se alejaron -se están enamorando-.

-Yo también lo creo… y ¿qué haremos mañana señorita Daidoji?- le preguntó galantemente.

-Me gustaría dar un paso- dijo con una radiante sonrisa que, cautivó definitivamente al chico.

-A mí se me apetece también- terminó sonriente el oji azul. Mientras, los demás ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones y se alistaban para dormir. Dos castaños, nerviosos, al ser su "primera noche" juntos, se demoraban en llegar a la "hora de dormir".

-Me parece que Eriol y Tomoyo se traen algo raro- comenta la chica desde el cuarto de baño.

-Sí, yo también lo creo- le responde desde la cama, el chico solo dormiría en bóxer, cómo normalmente lo hace, la verdad no estaba para nada ebrio, y si lo estuvo, ya le había pasado -sería bueno, tu prima es una buena chica para Eriol-.

-Pero… ya hablando en serio, Eriol es un mujeriego como tú, no me gustaría un tipo así para Tomoyo- le expresa su preocupación a su novio.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy un mujeriego- y le lanza una almohada a la castaña para externarle su molestia -puedo andar con cuanta mujer quiera, mientras no tenga nada serio con ninguna claro está- termina por defenderse.

-Desvergonzado…- susurra la chica.

-Además, mientras he estado en alguna relación, siempre he sido fiel- le aclara para darse puntos a favor.

-Eso espero- y se acostó en la cama una vez que salió del cuarto de baño -espero que también seas respetuoso y no te propases conmigo esta noche- le dice sarcásticamente.

-Eso desearas, que no sea "respetuoso"- dice irónicamente.

-¡Baboso!- y se volvió al lado contrario del chico –pero…-.

-No me digas, ya sé…si te da miedo puedes abrazarte a mi- dijo en tono burlón el ambarino.

-¿Cómo sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?- le dice extrañada.

-Pues… aunque no quiera conocerte, y ninguno de los dos quiera estar cerca del otro y nos odiemos pues, es inevitable empezar a conocernos si tenemos que vernos siempre- concluye nos titubear.

-Ah… bueno, buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches- le responde el chico sin intensión de abrazarla o esperar un beso de buenas noches.

-Creo…- pronunció como a los diez minutos de haberse acostado y con voz medio dormilona -que ya no te o…- suspira y finaliza –odio…- el chico abrió los ojos de pronto, algo en su interior se sorprendió y le causó una extraña sensación de… felicidad.

-Sakura… ¿Qué dijiste? Sakura…- la volvió a ver y se dio cuenta de que ya se había dormido, a lo que una sonrisa arrogante adornó su hermoso rostro -yo también dejé de odiarte, es más, creo que nunca lo hice- dijo en un susurro para luego, cerrar los ojos tranquilamente y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecieron abrazados, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos y al darse cuenta de que Shaoran la tenía envuelta con sus brazos se sonrojó considerablemente.

-Shaoran…- lo llamó suavemente a lo que el chico solo gruñó levemente.

-Shaoran…- volvió a llamar, él estaba muy cómodo y no quería despertar.

-Shaoran, despierta- lo llama nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta inocentemente sin abrir los ojos aun.

-Eh…-.

-¿Eh?- repite el chico para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de cómo había amanecido –eh… ¡lo siento!- le dice rápidamente y la suelta provocando un molesto desconcierto en la chica.

-No hay problema, voy a cambiarme- dijo secamente, se levantó y se fue al baño.

-Está bien…- Sakura se cambió en el baño por lo que Shaoran aprovechó para ordenar la cama y sus pensamientos… "rayos, ¿cómo es que la abracé dormido? Se preguntaba el chico, "no es que no quisiera… de hecho, dormí muy bien pero… ese no es el caso, eres un tonto Shaoran" se decía el chico, luego oyó la puerta del baño abrirse.

-Lista, gracias por ordenar la cama-.

-No hay problema, voy a ponerme algo de ropa- dijo algo serio, estaba molesto consigo misma.

-Bien, te espero- le dijo como por inercia, ella no estaba molesta, no, estaba… decepcionada, sí, lo estaba.

Bajaron a desayunar, casi todos ya estaban ahí, luego llegó Naoko, alistaron todo y se fueron de paseo como Tomoyo y Eriol lo habían propuesto.

-¿Cómo que no ha llamado hoy? ¡Pero qué es esa irresponsabilidad!- expresa muy molesto antes sus padres el hijo Kinomoto.

-Cálmate amor, seguro andan de paseo- dice Kaho a su novio.

-Es que, no se puede dar el lujo de hacer lo que ella quiera-.

-Pues si puede, ya es mayor de edad y es la que nos mantiene, por decirlo de alguna manera- le dice su padre para calmarlo un poco.

-Pues si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, estoy de acuerdo con tu padre mi amor-.

-Ustedes dos están locos-.

-No le faltes el respeto a tus padres Touya-.

-Kaho…-.

-¡Buenos días!- saluda el joven Yukito interrumpiendo a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- le responde a su mejor amigo.

-¿Sakurita no ha llamado?- pregunta con su habitual sonrisa el chico albino.

-Así es, Sakura no ha llamado el día de hoy y en la casa de Tomoyo no contestan- le explica Kaho.

-Seguro andan de paseo- concluye el recién llegado.

-Eso es lo que pensamos- le apoya la chica pelirroja.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, vamos a hacer unas compras- informa Nadeshiko.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- se despide Fujitaka.

-Hasta luego- los despide Kaho con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué les vaya bien!- agrega Yukito.

-Sí, váyanse y no pongan orden- murmura molesto Touya.

-Además Touya, de qué te preocupas… si ellos casi ni se llevan bien- le recuerda el albino al moreno.

Eso es lo que todos creen pero yo creo que se están enamorando- se le escapa al chico.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Kaho haciéndose la que desconocía la razón de los temores de su novio -eso sería perfecto-.

-¡Claro! ¡Qué bien por Sakurita!- le poya el amigo.

-Claro que no, ese mocoso…-.

-Ese mocoso, como tú le dices- empieza la novia del moreno, algo enojada, cabe decir -quieras o no, va a ser tu cuñado así que, es mejor que se enamoren para que sean felices, ¿estamos Kinomoto Touya?- a lo que el aludido solo murmuró algo intangible para luego darle la razón a su novia, mentalmente claro está.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y los chicos decidieron, antes de salir de casa, realizar un picnic en la playa, lo estaban disfrutando bastante, en especial ambos castaños que, habían olvidado cierto contrato…

-Fue una buena idea venir a comer afuera- comentó la oji verde quien, estaba sentada entre las piernas de Shaoran, el mantel que llevaron no era tan extenso para todos, ninguno de los dos alegó al ver que la otra pareja se sacrificó, al igual que ellos, para que todos se pudieran sentar.

-Sí, hace mucho que no veníamos a este lugar- la vista era una bahía cerca de la playa en la que estaban.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todo el grupito reunido, Yamasaki y yo queríamos darles una noticia- anunció Chiharu a sus amigos.

-Así es- dijo esta vez Yamasaki y toma la mamo de su novia -nos vamos a casar- soltó de pronto.

-¡En serio! ¡Ay felicidades!- expresó llena de emoción Rika para abrazar a la pareja, los demás hicieron lo mismo entre felicitaciones.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta Tomoyo después del alboroto -¿Desde cuándo?-.

-La semana pasada lo decidimos- dijo Chiharu.

-Lo más seguro, es que sea para principios del otro año- agrega Yamasaki.

-Aun no lo decidimos- habla su novia. Mientras todos ponían atención a la conversación, Eriol aprovechó para hablar con Shaoran.

-¿Quién diría… nosotros con éste grupo de amigos tan diferentes a los usuales?-.

-Pues sí, acostúmbrate-.

-Esa es la mejor parte primo, yo creo que ya lo hice- finaliza el inglés, su primo ríe ante el comentario.

-Yo creo que yo también-.

Volvieron a la casa de playa un poco cansados, por lo que restaba de la tarde, se quedaron en la piscina, abrieron un poco de comida enlatada y se fueron a dormir, sin embargo esa noche Sakura y Shaoran, antes de meterse a la cama escuchan unas risas y con cuidado, abren la puerta y ven a Eriol y a Tomoyo en una escena un tanto, melosa.

-Bueno señorita, que descanses- le dice Eriol besando la muñeca de la chica.

-Tú también- estaban en la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo.

-Bueno, me voy- le informa el chico.

-Bien- le dice con una sonrisa la amatista.

-Sabes…- dice nuevamente el inglés.

-Dime-.

-¿Escuchas lo que dicen?- pregunta la castaña a su castaño.

-No- le dice su novio sin perder de vista la escena.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo- le dice el oji azuil a la amatista.

-¿Algo cómo qué?- le pregunta dudosa la chica.

-Como esto…- y la besa en la mejilla.

-¿Eh?- susurra desconcertada pero al segundo siguiente recupera la postura nuevamente -gracias, buenas noches- y se mete en la habitación sin esperar respuesta del chico.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunta Sakura al ambarino mientras miraba como el inglés se quedaba mirando fijamente la puerta de su prima.

-No lo sé, creo que se arrepintió- le dice el castaño.

-Pero… ¿Qué me pasa?- se pregunta el oji azul para luego, meterse en su habitación por lo que, los castaños hacen lo mismo.

-Bueno, mañana le pregunto a Tomoyo y tú, averigua con Eriol-.

-Sí- dijo el joven Li restándole importancia al asunto- buenas noches- y le da un beso en la frente, se acuesta y le da la espalda, acto que desconcertó, una vez más, a la chica.

-Eh… Shaoran-.

-¿Qué pasa?- el chico se vuelve un poco, en su voz se escuchaba cansancio.

-¿Me abrazas?- el chico se sorprendió -Es que…anoche dormí sin miedo y creo que… que fue porque me abrazaste- le dice sonrojada a más no poder, daba gracias de que la habitación estaba a oscuras y no se lograba distinguir al cien por ciento su rostro.

-Eh… está bien- le responde el chico para luego volverse, la abrazó y los dos se durmieron, definitivamente las cosas, se estaban complicando, eran los pensamientos de ambos castaños, ojalá fueran para bien.

Continuará…

Hola a todos, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el retraso, no pensé en demorarme tanto, tuve un poco de falta de inspiración y pues, la semana antepasado un terremoto sacudió al país y pues, fue de locos en realidad, hasta el día siguiente nos dimos cuenta de la fatalidad ocurrida, muchas pérdidas humanas, pueblos y hogares totalmente destruidos, localidades aisladas, fue terrible. No hay palabras y pues, CR siempre ha sido un país solidario, todo el pueblo empezó a ayudar y, en medio de tanta tragedia pues, se le dio esperanza a miles de personas damnificadas. Su servidora, aparte del susto, ya que, estaba en medio de una bodega súper antigua, está bien, al igual que mis seres queridos, gracias a Dios y hasta hoy pudo terminar de actualizar.

Ahora, ¡gracias a todos por los reviews! Paso a responder los que no puedo a la cuenta o al mail.

sak petit: me alegra que te encante, a mi también, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

lizy89: muchas gracias, me encanta que te guste el fic, y sí, ya está comenzando la mejor parte, espero que te guste este capítulo, hay un poco de dudas, confusiones, un tanto necesarias para que su relación se vaya fortaleciendo. Yo también te deseo lo mejor de este año y los próximos.

zack: me alegro que te guste, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

isabel: pues si, Shaoran es un poco… celoso, muy típico de él jeje, ahora empiezan a surgir dudas y confusiones que volverán más intensa la relación.

nashla: muchas felicidades a ti también! Me alegra que te guste el fic, me halagas, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

ana sofia: muchas gracias, me halagas, que bueno que te gusten mis fics, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ya casi se pone más intenso.

lfanycka: gracias, me alegro que te siga gustando el fic. Te cuento que ya tengo pensada una nueva historia de CCS, tan pronto pueda la estaré escribiendo para subir el primer capítulo.

any: gracias any, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y me halagas al decir que leerás los demás. Y pues, aquí está otro capítulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunta Sakura al ambarino mientras miraba como el inglés se quedaba mirando fijamente la puerta de su prima._

_-No lo sé, creo que se arrepintió- le dice el castaño. _

_-Pero… ¿Qué me pasa?- se pregunta el oji azul para luego, meterse en su habitación por lo que, los castaños hacen lo mismo._

_-Bueno, mañana le pregunto a Tomoyo y tú, averigua con Eriol-._

_-Sí- dijo el joven Li restándole importancia al asunto- buenas noches- y le da un beso en la frente, se acuesta y le da la espalda, acto que desconcertó, una vez más, a la chica._

_-Eh… Shaoran-._

_-¿Qué pasa?- el chico se vuelve un poco, en su voz se escuchaba cansancio. _

_-¿Me abrazas?- el chico se sorprendió -Es que…anoche dormí sin miedo y creo que… que fue porque me abrazaste- le dice sonrojada a más no poder, daba gracias de que la habitación estaba a oscuras y no se lograba distinguir al cien por ciento su rostro._

_-Eh… está bien- le responde el chico para luego volverse, la abrazó y los dos se durmieron, definitivamente las cosas, se estaban complicando, eran los pensamientos de ambos castaños, ojalá fueran para bien._

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 8 **

-Sakura…- la movía su novio para que despertara –despierta- solo consiguió que la chica murmurara incoherencias y alegara un poco.

-No quiero…- decía bostezando -quiero dormir más- decía mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Shaoran lo cual, hizo que éste se sonrojara y se quedara mirándola un buen rato.

-Oye dormilona, despierta, quiero que veas algo- le susurra al oído.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?- pregunta un poco molesta y abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Tenemos que ir afuera- le aclara el chico.

-¿Es importante?- le preguntó la chica levantando una ceja una vez que hizo contacto visual con su novio.

-Sí, lo es-le afirmó haciendo una carita de ángel, a la cual Sakura no pudo resistirse.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme-.

-Gracias- acto seguido Sakura pasó sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran para dirigirse al baño, cosa que puso un poco nervioso al chico y cortó su respiración, una vez que Sakura entró al baño, él, ya más tranquilo, se levantó, se cambio y ordenó la cama. La chica no sabía lo que podía provocar en este chico en particular, era tan inocente algunas veces.

-Ya estoy lis… ¡vaya! tienes apuro en salir- concluyó la oji verde al ver que el chico ya había terminado de alistarse y ordenado el cuarto.

-Vamos- y salieron de la casa sin hacer ruido ya que, aun no amanecía y los demás seguían durmiendo. Caminaron por la playa en dirección al arrecife que la chica le había mostrado.

-Hace frío, todavía es de noche- se quejaba la castaña -¿qué piensas hacer? Matarme para poder quedarte con las empresas Li-Kinomoto…- le dijo de tono vacilón a lo que el chico se rió.

-Sería una buena opción pero recuerda que, la clausula principal del contrato es que estemos casados- dijo el ambarino calmando la risa.

-¡Vaya! lo había olvidado- le contestó de forma irónica la chica.

-Es aquí-.

-Sabes que ya conozco el arrecife… en todas las horas, mañana, tarde y noche…-.

-Lo sé, pero… en ese instante empezó a amanecer -¡eh! Parece que es hora- dijo Shaoran para sí mismo y luego preguntarle -¿lo conoces mientras amanece?-.

-¿Ah?- exclamó la joven Kinomoto para dejar de mirar a su prometido y voltearse hacia el mar y de fondo, podía divisar el momento en que el sol estaba saliendo, era una vista exquisita, una qué, nunca había visto -el amanecer… nunca lo he visto en la playa…- dijo para finalizar con una sonrisa que colocó otra en el rostro del ambarino.

-Me pareció una buena idea venir a verlo antes de regresar- pronunció el castaño para luego abrazar por detrás a su novia mientras el sol terminaba de hacer su aparición, un leve sonrojo se mostró en ambos rostros pero estaba bien, combinaba con el ambiente que los dos estaban formando en ese instante. Por otro lado, los morenos habían despertado temprano, en realidad casi no habían logrado conciliar el sueño.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-.

-Buenos días Eriol, ¿cómo dormiste?- dijo un poco seria la chica.

-Bien… gracias, y ¿la parejita?-.

-Deben de estar durmiendo todavía, Sakura es muy dormilona- afirmó la morena.

-Qué raro… me pareció ver luz en la habitación de ellos cuando venía-.

-Eh… iré a chequear para ver si desayunan con nosotros- dijo a manera de huída pues, se sentía algo incómoda con la escena de la noche anterior en su puerta.

-Bien, mientras, pondré el café a hacerse- dijo sin mucho ánimo, él sabía que estuvo a punto de arruinar la amistad con la chica.

-Gracias, ya regreso- y así dejó la cocina. _La parejita_, como Eriol los había llamado, ya venía de regreso, tomados de la mano.

-Muchas gracias, ese fue un lindo gesto de tu parte-.

-Sí, bueno yo- empezó a tartamudear el chico, se sentía intimidado… acorralado tal vez y es que, nunca una mujer lo había logrado poner tan nervioso, ni siquiera su ex novia, Hitomi -bueno yo quería verlo y me dio pereza venir solo- eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, esto provocó que Sakura hiciera una mueca de decepción y enfado a la vez -y… y pensé que… que te podría gustar, por eso… por eso te desperté- terminó diciendo.

-Ya veo- emitió no muy convencida de lo que su novio le había dicho -bueno tengo hambre, vayamos a desayunar- dijo sin darle mucha importancia a lo anterior.

-¿En dónde estaban?- preguntó la amatista al ver entrar a los castaños mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le entregaba el desayuno a Eriol, los demás seguían durmiendo.

-Fuimos a ver el amanecer- le explicó Sakura.

-¿En serio?- dijo intrigante el inglés.

-¡Ay! Qué romántico, ¿de quién fue la idea?- esa sin duda fue Tomoyo y Shaoran sentía su cuerpo contraerse.

-De Shaoran- y soltó el agarre de su novio, fue a refrigeradora para sacar algo para preparar el desayuno suyo y del chico -Shaoran ¿quieres tostadas con jugo de naranja?-.

-Eh… sí, gracias- le respondió para luego sentarse en el desayunador.

-Primo, ¿no crees que deberíamos inscribirnos en la competencia de esgrima de éste año?- pregunta el oji azul.

-Pues sí, el año anterior estuvimos fuera de Japón para ésta fecha y no llegamos a tiempo, me pregunto si este año tendremos tiempo de igual forma-.

-¿Les gusta el esgrima?- pregunta emocionada la oji verde.

-Sí, lo practicamos desde los cinco años- le contesta su novio.

-Aunque debo reconocer que Shaoran es muy bueno con la espada-.

-¿Más que tú?- esa fue la voz de Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Tomoyo?- Shaoran y Sakura solo se les quedaron viendo, ya que había una especie de ambiente extraño entre sus primos… se podría decir, o al menos eso quisieron creer para ignorar el ambiente que ellos creaban.

-Pues porque- comenzó su razonamiento un poco sonrojada, acto que hizo sospechar más a Sakura pues la conocía de toda la vida y Tomoyo es de esas chicas que no se intimida por nada ni por nadie -he notado que tú eres una persona perfeccionista y lo que te gusta lo haces con mucho esmero- finalizó, sus ojos brillaban un poco como demostrando admiración.

-Gracias, no sabía que tenías ese concepto de mi- dijo un poco sorprendido el inglés- y ahora que lo dices sí, cuando algo me gusta me apasiona no obstante, también reconozco mis defectos y aunque creo ser bastante bueno en esgrima, Shaoran es mejor que yo, tiene más habilidad-.

-Eso no es cierto, yo solo…- decía un poco sonrojado el ambarino de tanto que lo halagaba su primo.

-Esa es una de las cualidades de Shaoran…- todos se le quedaron viendo a la pequeña Sakura quien traía el desayuno de Shaoran al desayunador y posaba su mirada esmeralda en la del pequeño lobo, luego continuo -es bastante modesto, no le gusta presumir de sus habilidades, excepto cuando quiere molestarme- finalizó y se sentó con una sonrisa, la cual dejó embobado al gran Li Shaoran. Tomoyo al mirar la hermosa escena prosiguió.

-Li, ¿no piensas probar el desayuno que con tanto esmero te hizo tu novia?-.

-Ah… sí, gracias Sakura- dijo un poco apenado.

-Espero que te guste-.

-¡Qué envidia Shaoran! ahora hasta el desayuno te hacen- dijo Eriol para molestar a ambos castaños.

-Es uno de los beneficios de ser yo- dijo recobrando su habitual actitud.

-Que gracioso Li- dijo la amatista.

-¡Qué impertinente!- agregó algo molesta la oji verde.

-Es broma mi amor- dijo el ambarino mirando de reojo a los otros que se venían acercando a la cocina pero de igual forma esas palabras hicieron que Sakura se pusiera nuevamente nerviosa.

-Buenos días- dijo bostezando Naoko.

-¡Buenos días!- fue la respuesta de una alegre Sakura para luego sentarse junto a su novio.

-Veo que madrugaron- ese fue Yamasaki quien también bostezaba, luego abrazó a Chiharu.

-Shaoran quiso que viéramos el amanecer antes de irnos- les explicó Sakura.

-¡En serio, qué lindo! No pareces ser del tipo romántico Li- esa fue Rika.

-Eh… bueno yo…-.

-Así es mi primo, hace cosas que uno ni se imagina, pero se las muestra solo a las personas especiales- ese fue Eriol y al decir las últimas palabras miró fijamente a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo por el comentario.

-¡Eriol!…- dijo con furia el ambarino, una venita se formó en su frente, su primo lo conocía muy bien pero, no por eso tenía que hacer comentarios fuera de lugar y menos con desconocidos… Eriol de verdad que se las iba a pagar.

-Pues a mi me gustó mucho- esa era la voz de Sakura, acto seguido se levantó lo cual, llamó la atención de Shaoran quien, se le quedó viendo un poco embobado. La chica se acercó, se agachó y lo besó fugazmente, un beso corto, si duró un par de segundos fue mucho, luego se dio vuelta y se sirvió más café, el ambarino no dejaba de verla, quedó en shock, al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol, ¿qué había sido ese acto tan precipitado por parte de ella? ¿Qué la había motivado a hacerlo?

-Y ¿a qué hora nos vamos?- dijo Naoko de pronto.

-Shaoran…- lo llama Sakura pero no recibe respuesta -mi amor…- dijo como para llamar su atención pero nada, por lo que se colocó junto a él y le acarició el rostro, lo cual hizo que Shaoran le pusiera su total atención, como ella quería.

-Eh…- fue lo que pude decir.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos?- le preguntó, Eriol y Tomoyo reían por lo bajo al ver la actitud tan despreocupada de Sakura, raro en ella y el shock de Shaoran, raro en él.

-Ah sí, eh… como en dos o tres horas para alistarnos y llegar temprano, si les parece, de paso podríamos almorzar de camino, ¿cierto Eriol?- dijo tomando el control de la situación.

-Me parece bien-.

-Perdón pero…- comenzó Rika sonrojándose un poco moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa Rika?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Lo que pasa es que, por estos lados los restaurantes y demás, son muy caros y nosotros hicimos banca para poder ponerle gasolina al auto y poder venir y pues tenemos que dejar dinero para los gastos del mes y pues Chiharu y yo estamos ahorrando para casarnos y…- explicó Yamasaki.

-Oh, lo siento, que desconsiderados que somos- dijo Tomoyo -como Sakura y yo somos unas mantenidas pues solo pedimos lo que necesitamos y no pensamos en que ustedes trabajan para pagarse sus cosas y aunque sus padres les ayuden pues tienen responsabilidades-.

-Si chicos lo sentimos, somos muy desconsideradas- dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Rika.

-Esta faceta de ellos no la conocía, me siento como un imbécil- le susurró Eriol a Shaoran.

-Yo igual, odio sentirme así- le murmuró a su primo -oigan muchachos, lo sentimos, es que nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a… limitarnos en… gastos…- trató de disculparse –tampoco es que gastemos de forma irresponsable y pues, nos sentimos mal por el comentario así que, déjennos invitarlos a almorzar como una manera de disculpa-.

-Lo dices en serio- le dijo Sakura a su novio con una sonrisa hermosa y muy emocionada.

-Sí- afirmó el ambarino sonriéndole de igual manera, acto que provocó que Sakura se abrazara fuertemente de él –Sa… Sakura-.

-Gracias, qué lindo, ¿van a aceptar chicos?- les pregunta para volver a verlos pero sin soltar a Shaoran que para ese momento, ya había posado sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su novia, como si fuese una necesidad al tenerla tan cerca y aspirar su inconfundible olor.

-Pues nos da mucha pena…- empieza Chiharu.

-Tonterías, si ustedes son nuestras mejores amigas y sería un placer que nos acepten una invitación- dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero hemos abusado todo el fin de semana- dijo Yamasaki.

-Esas son pequeñeces además, la casa pasa siempre con comida por los empleados y a Tomoyo no le cuesta nada hospedarlos acá, si la casa solo tiene visitas cuando venimos nosotros- les dijo Sakura para que no se sintieran mal.

-Bueno, ni hablar más del tema, vamos a alistarnos- concluyó Eriol la conversación.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad Li, Hiragizawa, ustedes son totalmente diferentes a como me los imaginaba, gracias- esa fue Rika, a lo cual los demás asintieron y así, todos se fueron a alistar y a preparar los equipajes. Mientras los chicos se alistaban, en Tomoeda, un par de consuegras conversaban.

-Hola Ieran querida, ¿cómo estás?-.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Nadeshiko-.

-¿A qué debo tu llamada tan temprano?-.

-Estaba pensando en hacer una cena para darle la bienvenida a mi sobrina Mei Ling y quería preguntarte, como ya somos prácticamente familia, por lo del compromiso de los chicos- ante esas palabras a Nadeshiko se le hizo una gotita al estilo anime que caía por su nuca -si podrían asistir-.

-Claro que sí, se que Fujitaka aceptará con gusto, espero que Sakura igual, aunque no sé si Touya quiera ir, ésta situación lo tiene de mal genio y ésta de vuelta su novia…- le comenta la grisácea.

-Eso es bueno, invítalo con ella, me avisas cuantos vienen, ¡ah! también dile al mejor amigo de Touya, ¿cómo se llama?-.

-Yukito Tsukishiro…- dijo con duda la señora Kinomoto ya que, no se imaginaba el porqué.

-Ah sí, Tsukishiro, él le puede hacer compañía a Shiefa, ya vez como siempre está sola-.

-Muy bien, ¿cuándo debo avisarte?-.

-Pues… la otra semana estaría bien, la llegada de Mei Ling es de éste sábado que viene en tres semanas- le comenta la señora Li.

-¡Falta mucho!- exclamó la otra mujer sorprendida.

-Más o menos, apenas para organizar la cena y controlar que cada detalle salga bien- ante esas palabras Nadeshiko sonrió por lo detallista y perfeccionista que su amiga era.

-Ieran, siempre tan detallista, muy bien, te aviso la próxima semana-.

-Gracias, ah… y los chichos, ¿sabes a qué hora regresan?-.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, si sabes algo me avisas-.

-Muy bien, tu igual- y así se despidieron. Pasaron un par de horas y los muchachos ya habían llegado al restaurante en donde comerían. Mientras degustaron el almuerzo comentaron los trabajos que tenían pendientes de la universidad.

-Muchas gracias, han sido muy amables al invitarnos, la comida ha estado deliciosa- expresó Yamasaki.

-¿Y ya pensaron con quién hacer el trabajo de Gerencia?- preguntó la novia del chico que cuenta historias irreales.

-Tomoyo y yo lo haremos juntos- declaró el inglés por lo que los castaños exclamaron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?- dijeron al unísono.

-Porque pensamos que ustedes querían hacerlo juntos, ya que volvieron- les dijo entre risas Tomoyo.

-Así que, para no sentirnos de sobra, Tomoyo y yo empezamos a reunir la información y ya empezamos a darle forma al proyecto- volvió a hablar el oji azul.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué responsables que son!- les felicitó Naoko sin notar la cara de terror que ambos castaños tenían.

-No entiendo…- empezó con lágrimas en los ojos la castaña –Tomoyo, tú y yo…-.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo no estoy molesta- le contestó su prima haciéndose la inocente -el hecho de que tengas novio cambia nuestra relación, lo entiendo- ahora estaba sobre actuando que estaba dolida - lo entiendo, de verdad, entiendo que quieras pasar más tiempo con él, aun así- decía con una sonrisa -sé que sigues siendo mi amiga y por sobre todo, mi prima-.

-Lo mismo te digo primo- le dijo golpeando su espalda mientras pensaba en que lo iba a matar después. Pagaron la cuenta y se subieron a los autos, de paso se despidieron porque ya no habría más paradas en el camino.

-Shaoran, no los dejes atrás- le dijo Sakura a su novio.

-¿Por qué?- le contestó con un poco de mal humor.

-Porque el carro de Yamasaki muchas veces da problemas-.

-Siempre traemos algún carro de nosotras- continuo Tomoyo -o los dos pero esta vez vinimos con ustedes, por eso Yamasaki tuvo que traer el suyo, aunque no está en muy buenas condiciones.

-Y aunque Tomoyo les ofreció un carro de los de ella no quiso aceptar ya que, le daría mucha pena si algo le sucediese- volvió a hablar la oji verde.

-Ya veo, pues tienen razón las chicas Shaoran, es mejor ir despacio para que Yamaski no fuerce el motor y por si les pasa algo- ese fue el oji azul.

-Bien, ya que- dijo disminuyendo la velocidad con pesar.

-Gracias- le dijo su novia, pasó alrededor de una hora y Shaoran se dio cuenta por el espejo retrovisor que Yamasaki estaba sacando el auto de la carretera, por lo que él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te detienes?- le dijo Eriol a su primo con cuidado ya que, estaba medio dormido y Tomoyo dormía en su hombro.

-Yamasaki se detuvo- dijo Sakura después de mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

-Vamos a ver que les pasó- dijo el ambarino, acto seguido se bajaron del auto y se encaminaron hacia el auto de Yamasaki, mientras Eriol tiernamente despertaba a Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, dulce princesa, despierta- le susurraba mientras le movía el hombre delicadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- bostezó un poco -¿ya llegamos?- Eriol se acomodó.

-El auto de Yamasaki, parece que dio un problema- le explicó.

-¿Ah?-.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó el ambarino a Yamasaki quien estaba abriendo la capota del auto mientras, las chicas se bajaban del mismo.

-Calentó- le dijo bastante desanimado, puesto que el arreglo sería muy costoso y no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para poder arreglarlo.

-Déjame echar un vistazo- dijo el castaño.

-Te vas a ensuciar- le hizo ver Yamasaki.

-No te preocupes por eso-.

-Ten cuidado de quemarte, debe estar muy caliente- le dijo preocupada Sakura, ante ese comentario el chico se molestó, era algo lógico lo que ella le dijo, él sabía que tenía que tener cuidado.

-Sí- contestó. Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía y este le ayudó a su primo a revisar el auto. Las chicas se disculparon por el retraso que estaban generándoles a lo que Sakura y Tomoyo les dijeron que no se preocuparan, aun así Chiharu estaba muy apenada por los problemas que ella y su prometido les estaban creando a los demás. Luego Tomoyo sugirió hacer un picnic con comida que les había sobrado del viaje.

-¿Acá?- preguntó asustado el inglés.

-¡Sí! Voy por las cosas al auto- Eriol se le quedó viendo muy extrañado a la chica que corría como si fuera un niña pequeña, Shaoran no le dio importancia al asunto y él y Yamasaki seguían revisando el auto.

-Así es Tomoyo- le dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Pero, estamos en media calle…- insistió el inglés.

-Me vas a decir que crees que es corriente el que comamos en media carretera…-.

-Pues…-.

-Puede parecerlo- le dijo Sakura -pero es divertido, dentro de algunos días, será un bonito recuerdo-.

-Eriol, pásame las herramientas del auto- le pidió su primo. Pasó una media hora y Tomoyo ya había instalado su picnic y todas las chicas estaban con ella, los chicos seguían en el auto.

-Siento mucho las molestias- se volvió a disculpar Yamasaki.

-Ni te preocupes, Shaoran es amante de los carros- le explica Eriol para que no se sintiera culpable.

-Eriol…-.

-Sí primo- le contestó con una sonrisa a lo que Shaoran pensaban en lo hipócrita que estaba siendo su primo al molestarlo de esa forma.

-Por lo que veo- dijo ya serio y calmado -no va ha haber forma de arreglarlo, el agua se sigue saliendo, debe haberse dañado el empaque-.

-Eso es malo, ¿tienes seguro?- le pregunta el oji azul a Yamasaki.

-No…- dijo desanimado, a lo que Shaoran solo sacó su teléfono.

-Habla Li Shaoran, necesito una grúa en la carretera 60, aproximadamente a cinco kilómetros de la estación Texaco hacia el Sur-.

-Pero Li, yo no puedo pagar una grúa hasta Tomoeda…- le susurraba el chico.

-No te preocupes, es una grúa del taller que es socio mi padre y el de Eriol- le decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura.

-Sí, por eso no te preocupes, ahí te lo dejaran como nuevo- le dijo Eriol para tranquilizarlo.

-Gracias, son muy amables pero no podemos pagar un taller tan caro cómo imagino debe serlo y…- decía Chiharu preocupada.

-Quien dijo que les íbamos a cobrar- dijo Shaoran.

-Pero…-. Ante esas palabras Sakura y Tomoyo sonreían ampliamente, al parecer estos chicos hijos de papi y mami, despreocupados por los demás, a los que solo, al parecer, les importa las apariencias sociales y demás, estaban… cambiando o… demostrando quienes son en realidad.

-Ten mi amor- le dijo Sakura a su novio mientras le entregaba unas servilletas y jabón en alcohol para que se limpiara.

-Gracias- lo toma y empieza a limpiarse las manos -pero nada, a nosotros no nos cuesta nada-.

-¿Estás cansado?- le pregunta cariñosamente Sakura a su chico.

-Un poco- le contesta un poco sonrojado al ver que la chica se preocupaba por él.

-Perdón por causar tantos problemas- dijo apenado Yamasaki.

-No es nada, ni te preocupes- dijo Eriol –están deliciosos los sándwiches, Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol a lo que la chica le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias, que amable- pasaron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos y la grúa llegó al lugar. Vinieron dos muchachos del taller, uno de ellos era el jefe del lugar. Ambos hicieron una reverencia ante Li y Hiragizawa.

-Joven Li, joven Hiragizawa- habló Takedo, el jefe de taller.

-Takedo, ella es mi novia Saura Kinomoto-.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto-.

-Igualmente- dijo de forma cortés la castaña.

-Él es el jefe del taller, si llegaras a ocupar algo no dudes en buscarlo- le dijo su novio.

-Gracias-.

-Sería un placer ayudarle en todo lo que yo pueda señorita- dijo respetuosamente a la chica.

-Bien, ahora veamos lo del auto- interrumpió el inglés.

-¿Lo revisó joven Li?-.

-Así es por lo que no pierdan tiempo, se le sopló el empaque del cabezote, no hay nada que hacerle, súbanlo de una vez-.

-Cómo diga señor, vamos muchacho- le dijo al otro.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?- dijo finalmente Yamasaki.

-Déjalos, ellos se encargarán- intervino Eriol. Después de 15 minutos, el auto ya estaba sobre la plataforma y ya habían pasado las maletas al auto de Shaoran.

-Takedo, dale la dirección para que lo vaya a recoger- le ordenó Shaoran a su mecánico.

-Sí señor- y el mecánico se fue a hablar con Yamasaki.

-Bien, ya las muchachas están en el auto- inspeccionó el inglés.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Yamasaki y se dirigió al auto con las chicas.

-Takedo-.

-Sí, joven Hiragizawa-.

-Además del desperfecto, arregla cualquier otro daño, déjenlo como nuevo-.

-Y le falta pintura, píntenlo por completo- ese fue Li.

-Y revisen por debajo la carrocería para ver cómo anda- agregó Eriol.

-Por dentro se ve bastante feo, si hay que cambiar telas de asientos o algo, lo hacen- dijo Shaoran.

-Entendido, remodelación total- dijo el jefe de taller.

-Ah y, mételo a los gastos de Shaoran y míos-.

-Sí señor-.

-¿Tienes el número de Yamasaki para que le avises en cuanto esté listo?- le preguntó Shaoran.

-Sí señor- el jefe de taller sabía lo exigente que era Shaoran, por eso en cuanto recibió la llamada se vino con la grúa y de antemano había tomado todos los datos que sabía Shaoran podía pedirle.

-¿En cuánto tiempo podrá estar listo?-.

-Pues hay mucho trabajo, le calculo unos quince días por si no hay piezas en taller conseguirlas, esto por ser un modelo viejo-.

-Bien, muchas gracias por venir Takedo-.

-Con permiso señores, me estaré comunicando con el señor Yamasaki para informarle cómo va el avance de su auto- La plataforma encendió y comenzó a alejarse, los chicos regresaron al auto y se acomodaron para retomar el viaje, Yamasaki tenía lágrimas en los ojos y apenas los chicos subieron les exclamó.

-¡Son mis mejores amigos, muchas gracias!- todos se reían ante los comentarios y el viaje transcurrió normal, escuchando las historias de Yamasaki a las cuales Eriol secundaba, Shaoran no podía creer las mentiras que esos dos podían crear en cuestión de microsegundos y es que, le costaba diferenciarlas de la realidad al igual que a Sakura, las demás chicas reían de lo despistados que era la parejita. Al llegar a Tomoeda, Shaoran había pasado a dejar a Tomoyo, a Eriol, a Rika, a Chiharu, a Yamasaki y a Naoko a sus casas, luego finalizó la red de escalas con la de su novia.

-¿Piensas quedarte un rato en casa?-.

-No lo sé- dijo despreocupadamente.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy- vuelve a agradecerle con una sonrisa.

-Y según tú, ¿qué hice?- le dijo haciéndose el que no sabía.

-Lo del auto de Yamasaki, fue muy gentil de tu parte, Yamasaki trabaja medio tiempo para pagarse los estudios y ayudar a la casa- le explica.

-Bueno, no es nada, estaba en mis manos ayudarlo… llegamos- le hace ver.

-¿Te quedas?- le repite la chica con esperanzas de que así fuera.

-Un rato- bajaron las maletas de Sakura del auto y cerraron para dirigirse a la casa de la chica.

Continuará…

Notas:

----------

Hola a todos, primero quiero disculparme por el retraso, he tenido mucho trabajo estos días y además me estaba dedicando a un oneshot de CCS que al final se me alargó tanto y no he podido terminar lo cual, es un tanto frustrante pero que le vamos a hacer, cierto...

Segundo, agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior y todos los lectores en especial a:

isa, any, lfanycka, lalita_linda, zack, Annie, sak petit, wiiixx, lizy89, Nina Lee, Shana Witch Moon, Skoolld Tribal, Maga Oscura, Usagi bombon, dani desilo0os, Liina Jonass, DANIA y a melon. Gracias por el apoyo y sus lindas palabras.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo anterior:

-¿Piensas quedarte un rato en casa?-.

-No lo sé- dijo despreocupadamente.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy- vuelve a agradecerle con una sonrisa.

-Y según tú, ¿qué hice?- le dijo haciéndose el que no sabía.

-Lo del auto de Yamasaki, fue muy gentil de tu parte, Yamasaki trabaja medio tiempo para pagarse los estudios y ayudar a la casa- le explica.

-Bueno, no es nada, estaba en mis manos ayudarlo… llegamos- le hace ver.

-¿Te quedas?- le repite la chica con esperanzas de que así fuera.

-Un rato- bajaron las maletas de Sakura del auto y cerraron para dirigirse a la casa de la chica.

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 9**

Los castaños anunciaron su llegada a los padres de la oji verde. Se saludaron y los padres de la chica les ofrecieron de comer, los chicos comieron mientras relataban los detalles del viaje. Luego, Shaoran subió las maletas de su novia a su habitación.

-¿Me pregunto si habrá algo bueno en la televisión?- habló Sakura una vez que terminaron de comer.

-¿Buscamos en la guía?- le pregunta su novio.

-Me da pereza buscarla, no sé en donde estará…- le informó la castaña.

-Entonces pasemos canales- propuso el ambarino.

-Me parece bien- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, los padres de la chica se sentaron en la sala con ellos.

Pasaron alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos buscando una buena película que los cuatro quisieran ver, bromeaban mientras lo hacían. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se sentaron juntos en el sillón de dos plazas, Sakura y Shaoran estaban en el de tres piezas que estaba frente al otro, a un costado de ellos estaba la pantalla. Encontraron una película de acción que a todos les agradaba, se acomodaron a gusto y se dedicaron a observar la película. Nadeshiko era un tonto despistada, su hija había heredado esa cualidad, por tanto siempre se perdía en la película y se la pasaba preguntando el porqué de las cosas. Esa era una de las cosas que tanto le gusta a Fujitaka de su esposa.

La relación de los castaños estaba cambiando, eso lo notaban los progenitores de la chica, ya no se sentía ese ambiente tenso alrededor. Algo estaba cambiando, eso era seguro, los prometidos estaban diferentes. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se miraron sorprendidos cuando vieron que su hija se abrazaba al joven chino y más aun cuando este, sin arrugar la cara o reclamarle a la chica, pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella para acomodarse mejor.

-¿Y dónde está Touya?- preguntó de un momento a otro la oji verde.

-Nos dijo que después de trabajar iría a comer con Kaho- le informó su padre.

-Ya veo, mejor, más tranquilidad- dijo sonriendo a su novio. Vieron la película juntos hasta que terminó, luego anunciaron otra, una comedia romántica que la castaña quería ver.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir, buenas noches- se despidió la suegra del ambarino.

-Buenas noches- dijeron al unísono los castaños.

-Descansen- les dijo Fujitaka -no se queden muy tarde, deben estar cansados del viaje-.

-Sí papito- ambos padres le dieron un beso en la frente a Sakura y se dirigieron al segundo nivel de la casa, a su habitación para descansar.

-Parece que tu hermano está llegando- le hizo notar el chico a su prometida. Habían estado viendo la película romántica durante unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la agradable compañía.

-Sí- le dijo la chica con un tono que aparentaba un poco de decepción -estaba todo tan tranquilo-.

-¡Con que estás aquí!- fueron las primeras palabras de hermano mayor de los Kinomoto.

-No sé porqué te sorprendes, mi auto está afuera, cualquiera pudo adivinar eso- dijo de forma prepotente el ambarino.

-Mocoso impertinente- dijo enojado el moreno provocando que el ambarino se levantara de su asiento.

-¡Touya!- le llamó la atención la oji verde, al ver la pelea que estaba a punto de desatarse entre hermanos, el ambarino decidió calmarse.

-¡Cállate monstruo! No te metas-.

-¡No me llames monstruo!- le reclama la chica.

-Estaba todo tan tranquilo… ¡Hasta que tú apareciste!- le dice el joven chino a su cuñado, luego se sentó en el sofá al lado de su prometida.

-¡No! Eso era hasta que tú apareciste- le reclamó el moreno, chispas aparecieron entre la mirada de los dos chicos.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, somos cuñados- le dijo el ambarino mientras se arrodillaba en el sofá para encararlo.

-¡Nunca! Nunca lo aceptaré, y más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hermana porque sino…-.

-¡Suficiente Touya! Shaoran es mi novio, acéptalo de una buena vez- finalmente habló la castaña, esa actitud por parte de su hermano no ayudaba mucho -si yo ya lo hice… aunque ambos estamos en desacuerdo con todo esto- expresó mirando de reojo a su chico -tú deberías hacerlo, no nos compliques más la existencia- estas últimas palabras le dolieron a Shaoran, desde cuando había olvidado que su compromiso les dañaba la existencia, desde cuando no se sentía tan obligado a estar con Sakura, pero lo peor, ella no lo había olvidado…

-Bueno- empezó nuevamente Touya al notar que a Shaoran ese comentario, le había caído peor comparado con las cosas que él le había dicho; sintiéndose victorioso, aunque en el fondo le daba pena el pobre chico, decidió dar media vuelta y retirarse -no vayan a hacer estupideces-.

-¡Hermano! Uh como me saca de mis cabales- exclamó molesta la chica.

-Sí, me doy cuenta- le dijo su novio tratando de reír un poco aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco molesto.

-Eh… la película, ¡Ay no! Vamos a seguir viéndola, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al ambarino mientras ponía ojos de ternerito sufrido, el chico suspiró cansado y se sentó con ella a terminar de ver la película.

La mañana llegó con normalidad, Nadeisko despertó temprano al igual que Fujitaka y se alistaron para luego bajar a desayunar, no obstante, antes de lograrlo, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no llegó a dormir?- decía Nadeshiko unos segundos después de haber levantado el auricular -déjame preguntarle a Sakura…- le decía a su amiga mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hija -¿eh…?-.

-¿Qué pasa Nadeshiko? Dime…- le insistía por el otro lado de la línea teléfinca una no tan aparente preocupada Ieran Li.

-Sakura…- decía un poco aturdida la grisácea –Sakura no está en su habitación y… tampoco parece que haya dormido aquí- afirmó una vez que había inspeccionado el lugar.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices?- se alarmó la señora Li esta vez.

-Anoche comieron y luego Touya llegó… los tres se pelearon como de costumbre y…- decía quedando a la mitad de las escaleras, sus ojos se agrandaron y su con boca quedó abierta.

-¿Y…?-.

-Y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, ¡Ah!- suspiró tranquila Nadeshiko, el televisor aun estaba encendido, los dos estaban abrazados en el sofá.

La noche anterior, después de que Sakura le pidió a Shaoran que se quedaran viendo la televisión con ella, se recostaron y la película que estaban viendo se tornó un poco terrorífica, aunque era un terror cómico, y pues Sakura, al ser un "poco miedosa", se abrazó de Shaoran, éste al sentirla tan cerca de él, con el deseo de protegerla, le devolvió el abrazo y así se quedaron dormidos.

-Se quedaron… ¡Ay Li Shaoran! ¡Estás en problemas!- farfulló Li Ieran.

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Son las siete de la mañana y…- en ese momento vio la escena y como si un trueno hubiese descendido directamente a la sala, así Sakura y Shaoran despertaron al escuchar el alboroto que Touya estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- despertó asustada la chica, el ambarino, aunque medio dormido, la sostuvo para que no cayera del sofá y le acariciaba uno de los brazos.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer una escenita así en tu casa?!- le reclamaba su hermano.

-¿Cuál escena?- le preguntaba aun desconcertada la oji verde, aun no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

-¡Eres una desvergonzada! Dormir con tu novio en el sofá- le decía mientras los señalaba, fue hasta ese momento en que los dos jóvenes se daban cuenta de cómo estaban, aun así, el ambarino no iba a aceptar que su cuñadito tratara de esa forma a su novia y menos frente a él.

-¡Un momento! A Sakura no la tratas de esa manera delante de mí-.

-No te metas o si no…- le decía con furia el moreno.

-¡No! Un momento Touya- esa fue a voz de Sakura quien, se ponía en medio de los dos chicos -no le hables así a Shaoran-.

-¡No te metas en esto Sakura!- le dijo molesto Li, Sakura se quedó paralizada al escuchar la grave voz de su prometido enojado, al parecer él aun estaba molesto por lo de la noche anterior, primero le recordaba lo traumático que era estar a su lado y luego no dejaba que la defendiese.

-No le hablas de esa manera a mi hermana-.

-Parece que a Touya le molestó el hecho- le comentó Ieran a Nadeshiko.

-Así es- le contestó a su amiga con una gotita bajando por su nuca, al estilo anime.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Fujitaka mientras hacía su aparición.

-¡Que estos dos durmieron aquí!- soltó de una vez Touya a su padre.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido el señor Kinomoto.

-No es así papá, lo que sucede es que…-.

-Señor Fujitaka, señora Nadeisko- habló Shaoran apartando a Sakura y poniéndola como detrás de él, cómo protegiéndola -lo sentimos, lo que sucedió es que nos quedamos viendo una película después de ustedes subieron y nos quedamos dormidos, lo siento- explicó.

-¡Ay! No hay cuidado, es que venían muy cansados, por eso les dije que no se quedaran hasta tarde- le dijo Fujitaka con mucha tranquilidad.

-Sí, lo sentimos papá, mamá-.

-No hay cuidado, ¿Cierto mi amor?-.

-Cierto, Shaoran tu madre estaba preocupada, quiere hablar contigo- le dijo su suegra mientras le extendía el auricular al chico quien, tragó fuerte.

-Eh… gracias… madre- dijo una vez que puso el aparato en su oreja.

-Li Shaoran te quiero en ésta casa en veinte minutos cuando mucho- su tono era frío y aterrador, más de lo usual.

-Sí madre, lo que usted diga- le contestó su hijo con un tono apagado en su voz.

-Discúlpate con los Kinomoto sinceramente y promete que esto no se volverá a repetir- le dijo cortantemente.

-Sí madre- volvió a repetir el ambarino, Touya hasta logró sentir un poco de lástima por su cuñado puesto que, la cara que mostraba era desconsolante.

-Aquí hablaremos seriamente jovencito-Li Ieran colgó por lo que Shaoran apagó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a su suegra.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó la oji verde a su novio mientras se acercaba a él.

-Eh… sí pero debo irme, nos hablamos más tarde- le dijo mientras se dirigía a sus suegros -discúlpenme por el mal entendido y les prometo que no volverá a pasar- hizo una reverencia y esperó las palabras de los señores Kinomoto.

-No te preocupes hijo, no nos molesta- le dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que nos molesta!- agregó Touya para solo conseguir una mirada de reproche de sus padres.

-Es solo a ti, pero tú no cuentas- le dijo su hermana para luego ignorarlo -te acompaño a la puerta- y se dispuso a marcharse con Shaoran.

-Gracias, con permiso-.

-Propio- fue la despedida de Fujitaka.

-¿Te regañó tu mamá?- le preguntó una vez que estaban en el recibidor de la casa, el chino pensó antes de contestarle a su novio.

-Digamos que hace mucho no la había escuchado hablarme así- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Será un problema?- insistió consternada la chica.

-No lo creo- le dijo no muy seguro de sí mismo –es mejor que me vaya-.

-¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar?-.

-No, no es mejor que me vaya-.

-Bien, me avisas en cuanto llegas, por favor- le pidió la castaña.

-Sí, nos hablamos- el chino dio media vuelta y empezó retirarse.

-Shaoran- el chico se detuvo y ella lo alcanzó -ve despacio- acto seguido, posó uno de sus brazos en uno de los hombros del chico, lo atrajo a ella y le besó una de sus mejillas, él, se quedó estático ante el acto de la chica, sus cachetes se tiñeron de un tono carmín y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego, el joven se subió al auto y la chica ingresó a su casa. Touya esperaba a su hermana para reclamarle el suceso y ese beso pero la ella solo se limitó a subir a su habitación sin protestar ni una sola palabra de su hermano.

En casa de los Li, mientras Shaoran estacionaba el auto en el garaje, aprovechó para mandarle el mensaje a Sakura, sabía que su madre no le daría tiempo de hacerlo en cuanto lo viera y así fue, apenas se había bajado del auto, su madre apareció.

-A mi despacho jovencito-.

-Sí madre- se dirigió al despacho detrás de ella, al entrar su padre también se encontraba ahí.

-Shaoran- fue lo que el chico escuchó después de que cerró la puerta del despacho -¿Cómo sucedió esto?- le cuestionó su padre con un tono y una expresión seria.

-Lo siento- comenzó el chico -llegamos cansados del viaje, puesto que a Yamasaki, uno de los amigos de Sakura, el auto le dio problemas y pues por Sakura y Daidoji nos quedamos a ayudarlos y acompañarlos mientras llegaba la grúa además, tuve que traerlos de vuelta ya que no tienen mucho dinero…-.

-Al grano Shaoran- le cortó su madre.

-Eh... sí, cuando llegué a dejar a Sakura, puesto que primero vine a dejar a Daidoji y a Eriol, y luego a los amigos de Sakura a sus casas, llevé a Sakura a su casa y me invitó a pasar, así que acepté y luego, mis suegros nos ofrecieron de comer, así que comimos y después vimos una película y… nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá…- finalizó el chico.

-¿En alguna pose comprometedora?- preguntó su madre dejándolo totalmente desconcertado.

-Eh…- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro del lobito, no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos por parte de su madre -Pues, abrazados creo, el hermano de Sakura hizo tal escándalo que nos despertamos de golpe, no lo recuerdo bien- dijo con dificultad.

-Abrazados…- susurró Hien.

-Recuerdo que Sakura tenía un poco de miedo por la película y se abrazó a mí, luego nos quedamos dormidos, supongo…-.

-Bien, puedes retirarte- le informó su madre.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, ve a bañarte- le dijo su padre.

-Sí, con permiso- y salió antes de que sus padres se arrepintieran y lo castigaran.

-Creo que se ve diferente- comentó finalmente Ieran.

-Ya no se expresa mal de su prometida- agregó su esposo.

-¡Ojala y sea un avance!-.

-¿Y a todo esto, no lo ibas a castigar querida?-.

-Lo iba a hacer, pero al verlo hablar así de Sakura, me dio la impresión de que es mejor dejarlos a ellos que se las arreglen solos además, fueron a la playa solos, pudieron hacer lo que quisieran allá, porqué habrían de hacerlo aquí…-.

-Sí además, apenas y si se están cayendo bien, al parecer…-.

-Así es querido-.

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo se reúne con Sakura en casa de esta. La oji verde la puso al día con los últimos acontecimientos a lo que la amatista sonríe satisfecha y comienza a burlarse.

-¡Que tiernos! Se quedaron durmiendo en el sofá, parece que no les bastó con el fin de semana…-.

-¡Tomoyo! Pero que cosas dices…- le regaña un poco alterada y sonrojada la castaña.

-Hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver a Touya en ese momento- le dijo para alivianar la situación.

-Casi nos mata- le dice la oji verde con una sonrisa.

-Oye, y ¿Cómo les va con el trabajo de investigación de Gerencia?-.

-Pues, estuvimos buscando un poco de información en internet y Shaoran me dijo que ayer por la tarde pasaría a la biblioteca de la universidad por un par de libros-.

-Ya veo-.

-Y a ustedes, ¿Cómo les va?-.

-Pues tenemos los objetivos del trabajo, la introducción y la información para el marco teórico sin embargo, esta difícil de montarlo, lleva mucho análisis- le dice la morena.

-Me imagino, es para la otra semana ¿Cierto?-.

-Sí, y hoy, ¿Se verán tú y Li?-.

-No lo sé, creo que hoy tiene un partido con los amigos-.

-¿Los amigos que te caen mal?-.

-Sí, unos de esos- la amatista sonríe ante el comentario.

-Hoy con las chicas, algunas son novias de los amigos de Eriol y Li, queremos salir, ¿te apuntas?- le propone Tomoyo a su amiga.

-No lo sé, Shaoran no me ha definido si nos veremos o no después del partido- en eso escuchan el timbre de la casa.

-¿Quién será?- se pregunta la oji verde.

-Sakura, te busca Shaoran- le gritó la madre de Sakura desde la planta baja -Pasa querido-.

-Gracias, pero solo vengo por unos minutos- le informa a su suegra.

-Hola- la chica estaba en fachas, sin pintar y con el pelo en dos colitas, parecía una niña de escuela.

-¡Vaya!- el ambarino se impresionó al verla, parecía una chiquita –hola- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Li, Eriol, ¿A qué se debe la visita? Les pregunta la amatista con una sonrisa.

-Pues le dije a Shaoran que si pasábamos a verlas, nos darían suerte en el partido- comentó divertido el joven inglés.

-Interesante- comenta la amatista.

-Bueno ya las vimos Eriol, vamos que tenemos que pasar por Yamasaki- dijo un poco molesto Shaoran, mientras que las chicas pensaban en la extraña actitud del joven chino, solo había venido a saludar… estaba raro.

-¿Yamasaki?- pregunta la castaña.

-Lo invitamos a jugar- explica Eriol.

-Con sus amigos…- agrega Sakura dubitativa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué, algún problema?- le dice su novio.

-No, solo que es extraño-.

-No te preocupes, estamos seguros que le caerá muy bien a los chicos- les dice Eriol a las chicas.

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen- agrega la morena.

-Además, después nos vamos a tomar algo- agregó el moreno con los ojos brillantes, algo que a Sakura no le gustó mucho.

-Ah sí…-.

-Eh... Sí, pero no es nada seguro- dijo con tono nervioso el chico chino- yo te aviso en cuanto sepa-.

-Bien- dijo un poco… molesta la oji verde.

-¡Qué bueno Sakura! Eso significa que si Li va a salir con sus amigos tú ahora no puedes rechazar la invitación que te hice- dijo muy feliz la amatista.

-Eh…-.

-¿Cuál invitación?- preguntó un poco serio el joven lobo.

-Eh…- dijo con una sonrisa la morena, como ocultando algo, -y ahora que Yamasaki va…- le susurró a su prima.

-Creo que te están ocultando algo- le susurra Eriol a su primo.

-Sakura, ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Shaoran un poco… impaciente.

-A ningún lugar en especial, a un bar pero aun no está definido… creo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué tanto misterio?- comentó Eriol, Tomoyo casi lo asesina con la mirada.

-Bueno, si vas a salir no me importa, solo avísame si lo vas a hacer- dijo con tono molesto el ambarino, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el auto.

-¿Y a dónde van al fin y al cabo?- insistió el inglés, la curiosidad lo mataba.

-A una fiesta de espuma, solo para mujeres…- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Bueno que se diviertan, chao-.

-Parece que Shaoran se molestó…- dijo dudosa la castaña.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa la amatista, al parecer, Sakura definitivamente, ya no le era indiferente.

-¿Por qué tardaste?- le dijo el ambarino a Eriol cuando se subió al auto, entonces arrancó para irse.

-Van a una fiesta de espuma, solo para mujeres- Shaoran abrió los ojos y se puso rojo, su rostro se enfureció -no sé porqué pero no me agrada la idea de que Tomoyo vaya- dijo ya un poco más serio.

-Tú tienes la culpa por decirles que íbamos a salir- le reclama el castaño.

Pasó la tarde, y después del partido se marcharon a un bar en el centro de Tokyo, Algunos de los chicos estaban disfrutando de la salida, la mayoría tenían novias y pues, no era muy frecuente que salieran sin ellas. El ambarino estaba revisando su teléfono celular en busca de algún rastro de su prometida, pero solo tenía el mismo mensaje de hace un rato.

"_Voy para un fiesta de espuma fuera de la ciudad, vuelvo mañana por la tarde". _

-¡Oigan muchachos!- les llamó Eriol -y ¿cómo es que están aquí? No que sus novias son muy controladoras…-.

-Pues, nos dijeron que saliéramos tranquilos, que ellas iban a salir con unas compañeras de la universidad- dijo uno de los chicos de nombre Shinji.

-Ah sí… que raro, la novia de Shaoran también iba a salir a una fiesta con las chicas de la universidad- expresó Eriol –debe estar juntas-.

-Pero… ¿ustedes saben en dónde estarán?- preguntó otro de nombre Mamuru.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- dijo pensativo Yamasaki –No-.

-Están fuera de la ciudad…- dijo casi en un murmuro el joven Li.

-¿Cómo lo sabes primo?-.

-Sakura me escribió un mensaje diciendo eso, lo de la fiesta de espuma y que vendrían hasta mañana- declaró con tono molesto.

-No puede ser, pero, pero, ¿porqué?- dijo Shinji.

Y así, pasaron los chicos amargados toda la noche porque sus novias los habían abandonado, aunque Eriol trato de animar el ambiente, no pudo y al oído le suplicó a su primo.

-¡Ayúdame Shaoran!-.

-Recuerda que debo fingir que estoy triste porque Sakura no está- le contestó con un tono frío aunque en el fondo tenía una mezcla de confusión, tristeza y enojo además, Eriol también estaba un tanto deprimido por la partida de Tomoyo.

Las chicas por otra parte, se encontraban en una fiesta privada de espuma, en las afueras de Tokyo, en una de las casas de campo de una de sus compañeras de la universidad, llegaron como a las ocho de la noche, habían alquilado una discomóvil y el _staff_ estaba encargado de la espuma.

La fiesta se extendió hasta la media noche y a esa hora fue la descarga de espuma, la mayoría de las chicas tenían novio por lo tanto, decidieron hacerla solo entre chicas ya que, este tipo de fiesta puede presentarse para otro tipo de mal entendido. Al día siguiente, después de desayunar y alistarse para regresar a Tomoeda, Sakura encendió nuevamente su teléfono.

-Hola-.

-Hasta que apareciste, anoche te estuve llamando y solo salía la contestadora, al igual que los otros chicos-.

-Lo siento, lo dejé en el auto por la espuma, no quería que se me dañara el teléfono-.

-Ya- fue la cortante respuesta del ambarino -¿A qué hora regresas?-.

-Vamos de camino, calculo que en media hora ya estoy por mi casa-.

-Ya veo, bien, llego a tu casa en una hora entonces-.

-Pero… estoy un poco cansada- le contó la castaña.

-No es mi problema, yo también salí anoche y no me siento cansado-.

-¿Y eso qué?-.

-Que eres mi novia y hor tenemos que vernos según el contrato así que, lo siento, nos vemos- y le cortó el teléfono.

-¿Está molesto?- le preguntó Tomoyo.

-Al parecer- las chicas llegaron bien y cada una se dispuso a irse a su casa, Shaoran pasó por Sakura y aunque ella estaba molesta, al igual que él, salieron al cine. Escogieron una película de acción, Sakura le contó con detalles cómo estuvo la noche, el ambarino no parecía poner atención, ante la mirada de Sakura mas sin embargo, estaba concentrado en cada detalle que la chica mencionaba, vieron la película en silencio y al terminar, salieron del mismo modo y tomados de la mano, la chica hizo ademán de comentar la película pero en ese momento se toparon a la hermano del ambarino.

-¡Sakura! Shaoran, ¡Hola!- les saludó.

-Hola Shiefa, ¿Cómo estás?- la saludó cordialmente la castaña.

-Bien gracias, ¿Qué andan haciendo por aquí?- les preguntó la chica quien, andaba con varias bolsas en la mano, que delataban que andaba de compras.

-Sakura, Li, hola- interrumpió en ese momento Yukito.

-¡Hola Yukito!- le saludó la oji verde.

-Hola- saludó respetuosamente y con una reverencia el joven chino.

-Ella es Shiefa Li, la hermana de Shaoran- la presentó la castaña al mejor amigo de su hermano y algo más para ella.

-Hola, un placer- le dijo el grisáceo estrechando la mano de la chica Li, la cual, se sonrojó al sentirla y Yukito igual, algo que no pasó desapercibido para nuestra pareja de castaños.

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas finales:

Lamento tanta demora y agradezco todos los reviews y a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic y otros. Agradecimientos especiales a:

Bibliofila, Sakura Naomi, isa, Tenshi of Madara Uchiha Hikaru y Sakura Naomi.

Karina: gracias por la recomendación y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic.

Leoni Tao91: gracias, ¡qué bueno que te gustó!, me alegro, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Tulipán: lamento la demora, me alegro que te guste y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

ELIE: muchas gracias, me halagas y me fascina que te gusten todas mis historias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también y no te preocupes, nunca dejo las cosas a medio palo, ten por seguro que todas mis historias están en proceso, un poco lento estos días puesto que estaba organizando una "Fire Protection Expo" la primera en mi país y pues, mañana acaba así que, si no tengo mucho trabajo atrasado jeje, podré continuar con un poco más de fluidez.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-Hola Shiefa, ¿cómo estás?- la saludó cordialmente la castaña._

_-Bien gracias, ¿qué andan haciendo por aquí?- les preguntó la chica quien, andaba con varias bolsas en la mano, que delataban que andaba de compras._

_-Sakura, Li, hola- interrumpió en ese momento Yukito._

_-¡Hola Yukito!- le saludó la oji verde._

_-Hola- saludó respetuosamente y con una reverencia el joven chino._

_-Ella es Shiefa Li, la hermana de Shaoran- la presentó la castaña al mejor amigo de su hermano y algo más para ella._

_-Hola, un placer- le dijo el grisáceo estrechando la mano de la chica Li, la cual, se sonrojó al sentirla y Yukito igual, algo que no pasó desapercibido para nuestra pareja de castaños._

_

* * *

  
_

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 10**

-Hola, así que tú eres Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo del hermano de Sakura- le dijo la chica Li mientras soltaba la mano del albino.

-Así es, mucho gusto señorita Li- le respondió son su típica y amable sonrisa, misma que hizo q la chica sonriera.

-Gracias, pero dígame Shiefa por favor, imagino que nos veremos seguido dada la relación entre mi hermano y Sakura-.

Mientras los chicos hablaban, Sakura se encontraba callada, solamente escuchándolos sin dejar de mirar a Yukito, esta reacción por parte de la oji-verde no pasó desapercibida por Shaoran.

-En ese caso, llámeme Yukito- dijo aumentando aun más su sonrisa -¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer un helado?-.

-¡Sí! Hace mucho se me antojaba uno- dijo la chica Li -¿Vamos hermanito?-.

-Bueno…- dijo con duda el chino mientras miraba de reojo algo le indicaba que algo andaba mal con su novia –por mí no hay problema- la chica suspiró con pesar, no le quedaría de otra que ir con ellos -¿Qué dices Sakura?

-No hay problema- respondió al ver la hermosa sonrisa que el mejor amigo de su hermano le dedicaba y así se marcharon para la heladería más cercana.

-Dime Sakura- le habla el joven Li -¿Qué sabor se te antoja?

-Eh… Aun no me he decidido, ¿Qué vas a pedir tú?

-Chocolate, es mi sabor favorito- lo último lo dijo casi en un suspiro.

-Eso hasta yo lo sé hermanito- dijo entre risas –y eso que soy un poco despistada- ese comentario le cayó muy mal a la castaña.

-Pues, a mí se me antoja de nieve de limón- dijo la joven Kinomoto para evadir el disgusto que su cuñada le acababa de causar.

-Yo quiero uno igual al de Sakurita- agregó la joven Li.

-Y yo de vainilla, ¿qué les parece si nos esperan aquí chicas mientras que Li y yo vamos los helados?

-Gracias- dijo Shiefa mientras se sentaba en la mesa cercana.

-Bien, ya regresamos- dijo el ambarino mientras su novia imitaba a su cuñada.

-Sakura- la llamó la otra chica -¿Te sucede algo? Te noto un poco callada y seria, algo inusual en ti-.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta la sacó de órbita, la oji-verde no se la esperaba, después de pensarlo un poco le respondió –No, no pasa nada- y trató de formar una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no lo logró con éxito.

-¿No habrás peleado con mi hermano nuevamente?

-No- una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro –aunque él estaba un poco molesto porque salí ayer.

-Oye, el joven Yukito es muy guapo- le dijo para cambiar el tema radicalmente.

-Eh…- la castaña se sorprendió ante el comentario y la tristeza la invadió.

-Y muy agradable, ¿No te parece?- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Así es, Yukito es una persona muy especial…

Por otro lado, dos morenos los observaban…

-¡Oh no! Esto es un inconveniente.

-¿Por qué lo dices Tomoyo?

-Porque…- la chica le puso pausa a su videocámara y suspiró –A Sakura le gustó por muchos años el joven Yukito, fue su primer amor… amor platónico.

-¿Platónico dices?- preguntó el inglés un tanto desconcertado.

-Sakura nunca tuvo el valor de declarársele.

La joven Daidoji le contó al moreno que su prima desde que era muy niña, estuvo enamorada del albino, ese enamoramiento duró hasta la secundaria pero nunca se lo dijo por miedo a perder su amistad, por miedo al rechazo y no volverlo a ver en su casa en fin, ella sabía que él solo la veía como a una hermana y no quería perder lo que tenía con él hasta ahora ni alejarlo de su familia luego, conoció a Kouta.

-Pero, eso fue hace mucho, ¿tú crees que Sakura aun sienta algo por Tsukishiro?

-Por lo que acabamos de ver, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura, es que entre el joven Yukito y la joven Li, hubo química. Sakura se ve distante, triste y es que, nunca le ha conocido una novia al joven Yukito…

-Ya veo- dijo mirando a las dos parejas que disfrutaban su helado –Shaoran parece que se ha dado cuenta.

-Debemos pensar en algo…

-Y dígame Yukito, ¿A qué se dedica usted?- le preguntó Shiefa.

- Dirijo, junto al hermano de Sakura, una compañía que desarrolla programas de computación.

-¡Qué interesante! ¿Ustedes la fundaron?

-Así es.

-Ves Shiefa, deberías aprender de Tsukishiro, él se aventuró, arriesgadamente junto a mi querido cuñado- dijo el ambarino un tanto sarcástico ante las últimas palabras –A formar una compañía y le va muy bien pero eso solo se logra trabajando responsablemente.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo a manera de reclamo la joven Li.

-Y, ¿A qué se dedica usted señorita Shiefa?- dijo con una tierna sonrisa el albino.

-Eh… Pues yo, estudié contaduría y en algunas ocasiones le he ayudado a papá en la compañía sin embargo, ellos tienen un contador muy bueno así que, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-Deberías ir metiéndote de poco a poco en el negocio familiar- intervino la castaña una vez más después de un buen rato de estar en silencio.

-Sí pues, tú y Shaoran se harán cargo- respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa –No hay nada por lo que deba preocuparme- Shaoran le dio una mirada reprobatoria, no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan despreocupada y descarada al mismo tiempo.

- Sin embargo- agregó la oji-verde - Todas tus hermanas y cuñados trabajan con las empresas de la familia, lo más lógico es que tu también lo hagas y más si, estudiaste algo tan importante para la compañía.

-Me gustaría pero…- le contestó la chica con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica para luego respirar largamente –Mis padres son muy exigentes, no quiero decepcionarlos- ante esas palabras, su hermano suavizó el rostro.

-Por eso no te preocupes, más adelante veremos cómo incorporarte un poco más, ¿Te parece?- le respondió su cuñada con una linda sonrisa que a sus novio capturó, sin embargo esa sonrisa estaba dirigida a Yukito quien estaba asintiendo las palabras de Sakura.

-¡Qué buena idea Sakura! ¿No te lo parece Shiefa?- le dijo con sumo interés el joven Yukito.

-Pues sí, mientras no sea tiempo completo- ríe un poco –Me gusta mi tiempo libre.

-Es agradable el tiempo libre pero el hecho de tener que cumplir un horario significa que estás adquiriendo responsabilidades, que estás madurando…- su hermano suspira -al menos ya es un avance.

-¡Vaya Shaoran, gracias!- le responde su hermana con una sonrisa agradecida –Eso de tu parte es un cumplido.

-Sí, bueno, como sea- dijo un tanto cohibido –Es hora de irnos, ¿Trajiste auto Shiefa?

-Eh… no, le pedí a Wei que me trajera porque el mío está en el taller.

- ¿Te vienes con nosotros p vas a seguir de compras?

-No, ya me aburrí de hacer compras sola, me voy con ustedes.

-Bien. ¿Vamos Sakura?

-Sí.

-Sí quieres Li, yo puedo llevar a la pequeña Sakura, digo, si no te molesta o ¿Ya tienen planes para esta noche?

-No… Tenía pensado ir a dejarla y regresar a mi casa a descansar y revisar si tenía alguna tarea…

-Bien- intervino la oji-verde sonriente –Si no hay problema, entonces yo me voy con Yukito.

-Bien- dijo bastante serio el ambarino –Nos hablamos, vamos Shiefa, gracias Tsukishiro.

-No hay de qué- dijo un poco inseguro el albino –Fue un placer conocerla Shiefa- le dijo a la chica con una radiante sonrisa, sonrisa que molestó a la castaña.

-El placer fue mío, nos veremos- y así se marcharon.

-Sí, definitivamente va a haber problemas, será mejor que hable con Sakura- le declaró la morena al inglés.

-Y que yo tranquilice a Shaoran.

* * *

-No te pareció que Li estaba más serio de lo normal Sakura- le comentó el albino una vez se encontraban montados y en dirección a la casa de la castaña.

-Pues… no, creo- dijo pensativa pero en l fondo si lo había notado algo más serio, molesto… sí, se veía un poco molesto y en el fondo, su corazón se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. El chico sonrió al notar la expresión de preocupación de su pequeña amiga, a la que consideraba como una hermanita y para alejar esos pensamientos de la chica, cambió el tema sin saber que podría afectarla un poco más.

-Y… ¿Sabes si Shiefa tiene novio?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- le dijo de golpe la chica.

-No lo sé, me pareció una chica muy agradable- dijo con una sonrisa característica solo de él, ante la misma, Sakura solo pudo sonreir melancólicamente -Sentía una conexión inmediatamente cuando la vi- le confesó.

-Pues…- la verdad es que ella nunca tendría oportunidad con el chico al que nunca le confesó sus sentimientos y menos ahora que estaba comprometida, y si en el más remoto de los casos, el chico le correspondiera, nunca podría dejar a su familia sin nada, no sería capaz, aun desanimada, le contestó con la verdad -Creo que no tiene novio.

-Esa es una buena noticia- dijo aun más feliz.

* * *

-¿Te ves molesto hermanito?

-No es nada.

-Se que querías llevar a Sakura a su casa.

-Eso me da igual, Tsukishiro me ahorró el viaje- dijo entre dientes el ambarino más sin embargo pensaba que era un entrometido, "estúpido" pensó.

-Pues sabes, me parece que eres muy seco con tu novia, ni siquiera le diste un beso de despedida- le comenta graciosamente la chica Li mientras miraba por la ventana del auto los alrededores camino hacia su mansión.

-Ni siquiera me nace hacerlo- dijo aun más molesto de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Oye! No te desquites conmigo- él la miró con odio y ella le sostuvo la mirada, luego volvieron a ver hacia el frente para dar por terminada la charla, en todo el camino a la casa no se dirigieron la mirada.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.

_-Pues yo creo que está molesto Sakura, seguro se dio cuenta de tu cambio al ver que Shiefa y Yukito se gustaron- le decía la amatista al otro lado del teléfono._

-¿Tú crees que a Shiefa le gustara también Yukito?

_-Por lo que me dices si- dijo de forma desentendida la chica que había estado presente el día anterior y lo confirmó con sus ojos._

-No sé que me pasó Tomoyo, yo pensé que ya se me había pasado lo de Yukito y que me gustaba Shaoran…

_-Lo del joven Yukito ya pasó Sakura, es solo que fue tu primer amor y pues, sentiste una tristeza pero es normal, tal vez celos egoístas al ver que tu cuñada consiguió en un día lo que tu esperaste por varios años._

-¿Te parece?

_-Pues claro, ahora dime, ¿Qué te preocupa más en éste momento? El que Yukito empiece a salir con Li Shiefa o que Shaoran esté enojado contigo._

-Ese estúpido, ni siquiera se despidió de mi ayer, es más voy a llamarlo y…

_-¿Y qué le vas a decir? "Perdón por ponerme celosa con el primer amor de mi vida…" Ten cuidado con lo que dices Sakura, la que falló en esta ocasión fuiste tú además, ya él estaba molesto con la salida y la fiestita de espuma. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

-¡AY! Tomoyo, odio cuando tienes razón…

* * *

-¿Sigues de mal humor primo?

-Si la hubieras visto, se estaba muriendo por el estúpido de Tsukishiro- dijo con tono mordaz.

-Eso quiere decir que ya se te pasó lo de la fiesta de espuma.

-¡No! Pero hay que darle prioridad a las cosas, una salida como esa es perdonable pero que se derrita por otro...

-Para mí solo se entristeció- la cara del castaño se contrajo y le puso un poco de atención a los comentarios, al parecer ahora serios, de su primo -por lo que Tomoyo me ha comentado, el primer novio de Sakura fue el tal Kouta, seguro que Tsukishiro fue como el amor platónico de Sakura o algo así, ya ves, como es el mejor amigo de su hermano, seguramente siempre está en su casa, no sería extraño. Además, Tomoyo me comentó en alguna ocasión que Sakura lo veía como un hermano- el ambarino pensó un poco en las palabras que su primo cuidadosamente ya había estudiado y después de analizarlas un poco su rostro se entristeció.

-Pues no me pareció… Anoche ni siquiera me llamó, ni un mensaje me puso, nada.

-¿Y tú le pediste que te avisara cuando llegaba?

-Pues no pero…

-Disculpe joven Li- le interrumpe una de sus empleadas quien traía un teléfono inalámbrico en sus manos -Lo llama su novia.

-Gracias- le dijo a la mujer mientras le entregaba el aparato y se retiraba -¿Qué quieres?

-Veo que amaneciste de mal humor- la castaña ya se lo esperaba, lo había notado molesto, lo confirmó anoche al no recibir llamada o algún mensaje de su parte y aunque quiso creer que todo estaba bien, su prima le había dicho que ella había fallado y por eso, sus sospechas tomaron fuerza y ya lo estaba corroborando.

-No es asunto tuyo, ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-¡Vaya! Eh…- la tristeza la invadió y se inventó alguna excusa para verlo –Quería ver si hoy podemos reunirnos para hacer el trabajo de…

-Llega a mi casa después de las tres de la tarde, a esa hora me desocupo- la interrumpió para no escucharla más, estaba muy enfadado y el que lo llamara como si nada hubiese ocurrido lo encambronaba aun más.

-Bien… Shao…- pero Shaoran ya había colgado "vaya está muy molesto, será que está celoso" pensó con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro -no lo creo.

El día pasó sin más novedad y al llegar la tarde Sakura se dispuso a dirigirse a la casa de su novio. A su llegada su suegra la recibió cordialmente como siempre solía hacerlo. La casa, o mejor dicho, la mansión Li, siempre estaba impecable, algo que a la chica siempre le llamaba la atención.

-Y dime querida Sakura, ¿A qué debemos tu presencia aquí? Es bueno verte, pero no sabía que venías.

-Pues en la mañana quedé con Shaoran en venir para hacer un trabajo de la universidad el cual, debemos presentar dentro de dos días- le explicó.

-Ya veo- murmuró pensativa -es extraño que no haya venido a recibirte si sabía que venías y más aun que no me haya informado, él sabe que me gusta estar preparada con anticipación para recibir a las vistas, aunque tú ya eres una más aquí- ante ese comentario la oji-verde sonrió.

-Jovencita Sakura ¿Cómo está?- las interrumpió Wei.

Muy bien gracias Wei ¿Y usted?- le contestó haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, el joven Shaoran la espera en su recámara- le informó.

-Bien- suspiró- Al mal paso darle prisa, espero terminemos temprano de hacer el trabajo.

-Imagino te quedas a cenar…

-Si no es mucha molestia señora Ieran.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?- apareció de repente Shiefa.

-Ah… Hola Shiefa- la castaña fingió una sonrisa, aun le dolía, algo le molestaba -muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?

-Bien, oye, Qué te parece si el viernes vamos de compras por la tarde? ¿No tienes clase verdad?

-Pues no, me parece bien- le contestó esta vez con una sonrisa real "y así averiguo que se trae con Yukito" pensó la chica Kinomoto.

-¡Genial! Entonces nos hablamos el viernes por la mañana- "Así averiguo si Yukito dijo algo de mi" pensó la otra -No puedo esperar.

-Con permiso- y así la castaña subió a la habitación de Shaoran, ya conocía el camino, ahora solo le aguardaba esperar la reacción de su prometido al verla, suspiró y tocó la puerta.

-Pase- se escuchó desde dentro.

-Hola Shao…

-Ya tengo listo parte del marco teórico del trabajo- le informó el chico apenas su novia ingresó a su habitación sin dejar que pronunciara palabra alguna -Si quieres, te sientas y lo revisas mientras yo sigo desarrollando una estrategia para que me des tu opinión.

-Bien…- la chica quedó impresionada por la frialdad del ambarino por tanto, no discutió al respecto, lo sentía frío, como si él no quisiera estar con ella. Se sentó en la cama de su novio y éste le pasó la computadora portátil, para que revisara los avances que él mismo había hecho… sin ella; mientras, él seguía escribiendo en un cuaderno que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Pasaron varias horas, en las cuales, la oji-verde leía y agregaba más información al trabajo. Shaoran seguía con la estrategia. Al rato, fueron a comer y en todo ese tiempo, cruzaron solo las palabras necesarias, Sakura se sentía realmente confundida y un temor invadió su ser, ¿Sería acaso que, el avance que habían realizado en las últimas semanas había sido en vano? ¿Sería que el chico se había cansado de ella? Después de la cena, subieron y releyeron lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente- habló finalmente el ambarino, luego se levantó y fue al vestidor -¿Puedes pensar en una solución al problema basado en la estrategia que montamos? Yo tengo unas ideas pero mañana las comentamos.

-¿Por qué mañana?- dijo con inocencia la chica -Aún es temprano y podríamos avanzar un poco más- le sugirió viendo que Shaoran se estaba cambiando y eso le dio mala espina, estaba cansada y triste por la actitud que el chico había tenido con ella en todo el rato sin embargo, no quería que él saliera, a esa hora de seguro nada bueno iría a hacer.

-Lo siento, voy a salir- le informó, ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche.

-¿Con quién?- le interrogó un poco molesta ante la confirmación de sus sospechas.

-Eriol y… Unas amigas- le dijo en forma despreocupada.

-¿Perdón?- ahora si se había molestado totalmente.

-Como lo escuchaste, saldremos con unas viejas amigas.

-Ya veo- dijo respirando profundamente, cerró los ojos y se trató de tranquilizarse luego, recogió un poco el desorden y sus cosas las cuales, estaban en la cama del chico y se levantó dispuesta a salir de ahí -Que te diviertas- farfulló mientras se dirigía a la salida, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Shaoran agarró su brazo con fuerza y la volteó hacia él.

-¿A dónde vas así?- le preguntó furioso ante la actitud de su novia acorralándola contra la pared.

-Suéltame…- le gritó encolerizada.

-Te vas sin despedirte…- le habló en su oído, su aliento le acarició la piel hasta el punto que la castaña, sentía que le quemaba, la acción por parte del chico fue inconsciente, cuando vio que ella estaba dispuesta a marcharse y dejarlo aun más molesto, un impulso lo obligó a detenerla y su orgullo quedó un poco atrás al sentirla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame- le pidió bajando el tono de su voz, empezó a sentirse nerviosa por la cercanía de su novio y sabía que en cualquier momento cedería a los caprichos del orgulloso Li Shaoran.

-No quiero…- fueron las dos cortas palabras que salieron por los labios del ambarino al sentirse embriagado por la cercanía de su prometida, lentamente se acercó a su boca y la besó tiernamente pero el deseo que tenía de tenerla entre sus brazos había crecido desde el primero y último beso que habían compartido por lo que luego, comenzó a profundizar un poco el beso tomándola por la cintura y reduciendo completamente el espacio entre sus cuerpos sin embargo, esta acción asustó a Sakura y se liberó de su agarre.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó entre asustada y molesta mientras se apartaba.

-Tomando lo que es mío- le contestó con actitud fría y desafiante.

-¿Perdón…?

-Qué prefieres- empezó levantando el tono de voz -Que salga a buscar a la calle lo que tú no me das- pero no había terminado de hablar cuando la chica lo abofeteó.

-¡Estúpido! Haz lo que quieras, allá tú si incumples el contrato- dicho esto, salió de la habitación bastante furiosa, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¡Imbécil!- se dijo el mismo ambarino para cinco segundos después salir corriendo de su habitación en busca de Sakura -¡Espera Sakura!

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo molesta e indignada.

-Saber qué es lo que sientes por Tsukishiro- y así fue, directo al grano, ese asunto no lo había dejado dormir y lo tenía muy de malas.

-¿Cómo?- eso no se lo esperaba, el coraje que sentía segundos atrás se desvaneció y por el contrario, se puso nerviosa ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¡Ay Sakura por Dios! No contestes con otra pregunta lo que está muy claro, por favor, ¿Crees que soy estúpido? – en ese momento el celular le empieza a sonar.

-¿No vas a contestar?- le indica la castaña ante el insistente sonido y de paso para ganar tiempo y pensar en su respuesta a lo que el chico, y por la petición de su novia, de mala gana obedece.

-¿Qué quieres Eriol?... No, ahora no… no me importa, estoy discutiendo algo importante con Sakura dejémoslo para otra ocasión…- al parecer Eriol se estaba molestando por la cara de pocos amigos y el largo y cansado suspiro que el chico chino mostraba -No me importa si son las gemelas, quédatelas tú- ¿Gemelas? Gemelas… esa palabra empezó a rondar la cabeza de la chica mostrando en su rostro enfado que el ambarino notó –Chao- y colgó para proseguir con la discusión –y bien, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues no lo sé- la castaña suspiró y volteando hacia otro lugar, lejos de la mirada de Shaoran, prosiguió -Me entristecí al ver que hubo química entre tu hermana y Yukito.-Eso el chico ya lo sabía, pero aun así algo en su interior se sintió derrotado -Yukito fue mi primer amor- le confesó -Desde que tengo memoria siempre estaba en mi casa, nunca se lo confesé por miedo a que me evitara o me rechazara luego, al conocer a Kouta, comprendí que Yukito era como un hermano mayor, pero al ver que por primera vez Yukito se interesaba en alguien pues, me sentí triste, eso es todo.

-No me estás mintiendo…

-No- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, al confesarle la verdad al chico se sintió mejor y comprendió una vez más que ella por Yukito, solo sentía afecto fraternal -Y ahora, ¿Quienes son esas gemelas?- le preguntó aparentemente molesta.

-Eh… Unas amigas, Eriol ha estado como loco por tener algo con ellas y quería que saliéramos en parejas.

-¿Y tú tuviste algo que ver con ellas?

-¿Con las dos juntas o por aparte?

-¡Shaoran!

-Es broma, ¿Qué son esas preguntas Sakura?- le dijo tratando de bromear para que ella olvidara el tema.

-Li Shaoran, te lo estoy preguntando, no me mientas- le amenazó.

-¡Ay! Pues sí, pero eso es cosa del pasado- le aseguró.

-Cosa del pasado e ibas a salir con ellas o, ¿Aun piensas salir?- le preguntó realmente hastiada.

-Eh…- la chica se veía realmente molesta, si salía sabía de antemano que la chica lo mandaría para el carajo, acababan de arreglarse y no podía darse el lujo de volver a reñir o más bien, no quería –Pues, ya le cancelé a Eriol, ¿Qué te parece si avanzamos un poco más con el trabajo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien, llamaré a mi casa para avisar que llegaré tarde- y le sonrió, esa sonrisa que siempre mata a Shaoran.

-Bien- susurró, parecía un tonto "Al menos con esa sonrisa me basta, es mejor que una noche con esas zorras" pensó el chico mientras se dirigía en compañía de su novia nuevamente a su habitación.

-Pues no entendí muy bien porqué se pelearon pero parece que se reconciliaron- decía Ieran Li desde otro punto de uno de los amplios pasillos de la mansión Li.

-¡Qué bueno! Es un alivio- los progenitores del ambarino los habían estado espiando cuando se percataron de la discusión luego, dieron media vuelta y regresaron a su habitación.

-Bien, que te parece si revisas como dejé el marco teórico mientras arreglo la estrategia y busco la mejor solución para montar las conclusiones y recomendaciones y así solo nos quedaría el resumen y la presentación- le dijo Sakura mientras se volvía a acomodar en la cama del chico.

-Bien- pasaron alrededor de una hora comentando y arreglando el trabajo, pero al rato, Shaoran se aburrió y se sentó detrás de Sakura -¿Cómo vas?- le habló al oído.

-Bien, ya terminé, solo lo estoy leyendo de nuevo para verificar que…- detuvo su respuesta ya que, Shaoran acababa de empezar a besarle el cuello -¿Shaoran?

-Hm…

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó pero como respuesta, solo obtuvo que las manos de Shaoran atraparan nuevamente su cintura -Shaoran…

-¿Acaso no te gusta que te bese, te molesta?

-La verdad… no.

-Que te parece si, si disfrutamos un poco, el hecho de que vayamos a casarnos por el contrato no nos impide disfrutar, hasta podríamos enamorarnos, más adelante, quien sabe-

-¿Existe la posibilidad?

-Porqué no, que te parece si… Si tratamos de llevarnos como una pareja normal- le propuso al fin el ambarino.

-Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo- dijo en un suspiro ya que, el chico no dejaba de acariciarla y besarle el cuello.

-Entonces, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Mientras me respetes, nos digamos la verdad y no intentes propasarte conmigo- le advirtió.

-Yo llego hasta donde tú quieras…- le respondió en forma sensual y empezó a besarle la oreja sin embargo, Sakura se volvió hacia él ya que, descubrió que ese podría ser su punto débil.

-Bien, en caso que nos enamoráramos, quiero que sepas que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.

-¿Qué?

-Y que por ahora, los besos no sean tan apasionados como el de hace un rato, quiero que vayamos despacio, ¿Te parece?- le propuso ella con una sonrisa inocente.

-Bien, que queda, es peor que nada.

-Bien- le dijo ella con una de sus radiantes sonrisas -Entonces ya me voy, es un poco tarde.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario pero gracias, te aviso cuando llego a mi casa.

-Bien, vamos abajo entonces- ambos chicos se dirigieron al garaje para despedirse y que la chica pudiera marcharse.

-Entonces, monto la presentación y te la paso por mail y tú haces el resumen y lo terminas de acomodar el trabajo escrito- le recordó al chico que en eso habían quedado.

-Sí, mañana mismo lo imprimo y lo empasto y todo quedaría listo para el viernes temprano.

-Buenas noches- le dijo la castaña después de haber metido todas sus cosas al auto.

-Buenas noches- le contestó él colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica para atraerla un poco hacia él y besarla tiernamente -Me avisas cuando llegas- le dijo contra sus labios a lo que ella solo pudo asentir ya que, sus piernas flaqueaban y su estómago estaba revuelto de maripositas que no la dejaban conectar su cerebro con su boca la cual, deseaba sentir una vez más la del chico pero no fue así.

Llegó el viernes por la mañana y todos presentaron el trabajo con puntualidad. A la salida de clases todos estaban relajados y planeando el fin de semana.

-Me alegra que nos haya ido muy bien a todos- iba comentando la amatista a sus amigos.

-Le pusimos mucho esfuerzo- dijo complacido la castaña.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué van a hacer? Aun es temprano- comentó el joven inglés de gafas.

-Tomoyo me va a acompañar al centro comercial porque voy de compras con Shiefa- informó la oji-verde.

-¡Qué aburrido! Se la van a pasar toda la tarde de compras- le dijo el novio a la novia.

-De la que te salvaste primo, te imaginas la tortura si te llevan.

-Ni lo digas.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos lago en la noche?- propuso Eriol.

-Por mi está bien- lo secundó Sakura.

-Eh… Yo les aviso después- dijo dubitativa la morena.

-¿Por qué?- intervino con malestar Eriol.

-Puede que Tomoyo tenga una cita esta noche- dijo en son de burla la castaña a lo que Eriol frunció el ceño.

-Cita…- repitió el inglés a lo que Shaoran se le quedó viendo extrañado.

-Sí, bueno, vamos Sakura, no debemos hacer esperara a la hermana de Li.

-Sí, nos vemos en la noche mi amor- y besó rápidamente a Shaoran y se marcharon.

-¿Pasa algo Eriol?

-Sí…- dijo pensativo para luego reaccionar -¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Ahora sí parecen novios.

-Pues… Llegamos a un acuerdo, pero lo que me sorprende es que pareces estar, no sé cómo decirte, eh… ¿Celoso…?

-¡Yo! Celoso _"ja"_, qué buen chiste, no me hagas reír… ¿Sabes con quién va a salir Tomoyo?- el rostro de Shaoran se desfiguró al analizar la paradoja de su primo.

-Pues no.

Las chicas pasaron toda tarde en el centro comercial de compras, casi al final de ésta fueron a tomar un café para reponer energías.

-¡Ay qué lindo! Ustedes son excelentes compañeras de compras- dijo emocionada Shiefa.

-Gracias, tu también y tienes muy buen gusto- le aclamó Tomoyo.

-La verdad ustedes dos se transforman cuando están de compras- agregó Sakura en medio de las risas.

-Te parece- dijo forma casi inocente la chica Li -Da igual al final tenías razón Daidoji, Sakura es una excelente modelo- Tomoyo y Shiefa tenían estrellitas en los ojos pues les encantaba ver a la castaña modelándoles los trajes que escogían.

-¡Oh no! Una nueva versión de Tomoyo ¡Auxilio!- exclamó con pesar la oji-verde, gotitas al estilo anime aparecieron detrás de las cabezas de su cuñada y su prima. Sakura había pasado probándose ropa toda la tarde, en especial los estilos que escogían sus acompañantes, estaba cansada y… asustada.

-Sakura, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- dijo de pronto su cuñada.

-Dime.

-¿Yukito tiene novia?

-Pues…- antes de contestarle a la chica consideró la charla que había tenido con el mismo Yukito en días anteriores y la que tuvo con su prometido para luego contestarle -Que yo sepa no- dijo sinceramente a lo que Tomoyo dibujó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-¡En serio! Y ¿Te dijo algo de mí?

-Me comentó que le agradaste bastante.

-¡Ay en serio! Es que yo creo que fue amor a primer vista- dijo ilusionada.

-El joven Yukito es una persona muy especial, sería un buen novio- interrumpió la amatista.

-Eso es bueno saber, aunque se nota que es una gran persona y más si la pequeña Sakura lo quiere tanto.

-¿Tanto te gusta?- dijo de pronto Sakura, la pregunta fue de una forma muy seria, por lo que Shiefa suspiró profundo y con una mirada de preocupación la encaró.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Agradecimientos a todos los lectores y una disculpa por el retraso.

Contestación a los reviews:

¡Gracias!

, Sakura Naomi, wiiixx, Bibliofila, Lu-chan y a isa.

Sheyla: muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Karina: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y no te preocupes, puede que tarde pero no olvido y menos subir mis fics que tanto me gustan, jeje. Debo disculparme por la demora pero, este mes es de lo peor para mi, por todos los años y siglos que estén por venir… Gracias por la recomendación, ¡Me halagas!

any: espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también, te pido una disculpa por el retraso ya que, como lo comenté con anterioridad, este mes es trágico para mí t pues, la inspiración se me fue, pero el peor día ya pasó, el 26… y aquí estoy de vuelta.

GABRIEL: muchas gracias por tu review, me gusta ese tipo de comentarios, la idea es ir mejorando y pues, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también haya sidod e tu agrado y si ves algún dedazo u otro, no dudes en avisarme.

LoReNa!: gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y sí, tienes razón, estoy editando y cambiando cosas que me parecen pueden mejorar, me halagas mucho, el que me digas que lo habías leído y luego lo buscaste y ahora lo estés volviendo a leer, me encanta, ¿Crees que está mejor que la vez pasada?

isabel: me alegro que te guste, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

tulipán: viste el cambio, los dos ya se soportan y que me dices después de este capítulo… Jeje, Shaoran celoso es un amor, como para comérselo, una por otra, si él sale, ¿por qué ella no? Eso solo nos demuestra que no no le es indiferente el otro. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, besos.

sak petit: supongo que con este capítulo quedas complacida, jeje. Lamento el retraso, este mes, es un poco deprimente para mí y mi inspiración se fue a la nada con la oscuridad envuelta en lágrimas pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

cintlix: si es muy Buena señal, ya se llevan mejor, qué opinas después de este capítulo… Lo mismo me comentaron, Shaoran celoso es un amor, como para comérselo jeje. Bueno, lo de Yukito y Siefa lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, se pone interesante la cosa, besos, te cuidas!

lizy89: me alegra que el fic te guste y pues sí, los castaños van progresando… ¿qué te pareció el avance de este capítulo? Como que se saltaron 100 pasos o bueno, Shaoran lo hizo, jeje. Lamento el retraso, mi musa dela inspiración me abandonó para que yo entrara en depresión… pero pasando el 26 pude recuperarme, nos satisfactoriamente pero aquí estamos. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, te cuidas!

* * *

Explicación general:

Lamento el retraso pero la musa de mi inspiración me abandonó para dar paso a la depresión del conmemorable 26 de abril, hace 6 años un día como ese… fue un día importante y pues, me tocó atravesar por él sola... Como lo acostumbro hace casi 5 años. Pero ya, en vías de recuperación y pues, para ese día quise actualizar "Único vislumbre de eternidad" y no pude, ya que el fic, es dedicado a una persona especial.

* * *

Nota importante referente a la influenza:

Por favor a todos, a cuidarse mucho, mejoremos los hábitos de higiene y seamos responsables, evitemos las aglomeraciones de personas, mantengamos limpios los lugares que habitamos y ventilados a la vez y evitemos en lo posible el contacto físico (saludos de beso y manos) y recordemos que si tenemos algún síntoma, recurramos al centro de salud más cercano para tratarnos, es controlable si se ataca en las primeras 48 horas. ¡A cuidarnos todos!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-¿Yukito tiene novia?_

_-Pues…- antes de contestarle a la chica consideró la charla que había tenido con el mismo Yukito en días anteriores y la que tuvo con su prometido para luego contestarle -Que yo sepa no- dijo sinceramente a lo que Tomoyo dibujó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. _

_-¡En serio! Y ¿Te dijo algo de mí?_

_-Me comentó que le agradaste bastante._

_-¡Ay en serio! Es que yo creo que fue amor a primer vista- dijo ilusionada. _

_-El joven Yukito es una persona muy especial, sería un buen novio- interrumpió la amatista. _

_-Eso es bueno saber, aunque se nota que es una gran persona y más si la pequeña Sakura lo quiere tanto. _

_-¿Tanto te gusta?- dijo de pronto Sakura, la pregunta fue de una forma muy seria, por lo que Shiefa suspiró profundo y con una mirada de preocupación la encaró._

_

* * *

  
_

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 11**

-Eh… Pues…-Shiefa se puso un poco nerviosa, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosa también para luego, hablar con suma sinceridad -Sakura, la verdad es que Yukito me parece un hombre muy atractivo y pues, imagino que Shaoran te ha comentado lo mal que me ha ido en el amor y pues pensé, "Yukito es una persona muy atractiva, es del tipo de hombre que me gusta y además, es un hombre responsable", eso es lo que tú y mi hermano han comentado, tiene un gran futuro y sobre todo, es el mejor amigo de tu hermano…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- le interrumpió la castaña por el último comentario que su cuñada había realizado.

-Pues…- rió nerviosa -Sí es el mejor amigo de tú hermano desde hace muchos años, debe ser muy buena persona ya que, tú y tú familia lo son y por eso mis padres les tienen mucho cariño, y por eso se atrevieron a arreglar tú matrimonio y el de Shaoran para salvar la empresa Li y convertirla en la empresa Li-Kinomoto- esto lo terminó de decir esto con una sonrisa relajada la cual, provocó en Sakura una mezcla de sensaciones que no sabía describir.

-Yo, bueno, no sabía que ustedes pensaban eso de nosotros ya que, Shaoran pues él…

-Shaoran- le interrumpió esta vez su cuñada -Se comporta o se comportaba mal contigo ya que, es lógico que a nadie le gusta que le digan con quien tiene que casarse, y más si es por interés además, súmale a eso la traición de Hitomi- ante esta última razón la chica Li se calló para analizar sus propias palabras -Pero creo que sus sentimientos hacia ti están cambiando.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué cosas dices Shiefa!- respondió sonrojada la de ojos verdes.

-Yo opino lo mismo que la señorita Li- decidió participar de la discusión la amatista.

-Dime Shiefa, sino te molesta Tomoyo- nuevamente las dos chicas ignoraban completamente a Sakura.

-Claro que no me molesta, y con respecto a lo del joven Yukito- diciendo el nombre del individuo fijó su vista en su mejor amiga- La preocupación de Sakura es que tú, puedas lastimarlo ya que, a él no se le conoce ninguna novia y para Sakura, él es un miembro importante dentro de su familia- finalizó sus palabras esta vez mirando a la chica Li.

-Ya veo- se quedó pensando un poco -Te prometo Sakura, que si llegara a darse algo entre el joven Yukito y yo, voy a poner mi mejor esfuerzo para no lastimarlo.

-Bien, si es así, nada me haría más feliz si entre tú y Yukito, pasara algo- dijo sinceramente la castaña y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias.

-Nosotras prometemos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos- dijo alegremente Tomoyo al ver que su prima al parecer había superado lo del joven Yukito. Ahora, aparte de ayudar a Shiefa, ella y Eriol deben seguir con el plan de juntar a Sakura y a Li, una risa malévola salió de sus labios dejando asustadas a ambas chicas que la acompañaban.

Las tres amigas pasaron el resto de la tarde de compras luego, pasaron a dejar a Shiefa a la casa notando que el hermano de esta no se encontraba.

-Tengo una idea Shiefa, le voy a decir a mi hermano que nos acompañe el día de hoy con su novia.

-¡Qué buena idea Sakura, y de paso invitamos al joven Yukito- la secundó su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, no te preocupes por nada cuñada.

-Pero no tengo nada qué ponerme- las chicas se miraron entre ellas mientras Li actuaba dramáticamente -No tengo ropa y… y…y…- las otras seguían un tanto impresionadas y una gotita (estilo animé) bajaba por sus nucas.

-Cálmate, qué dices, si tú closet es gigantesco, prácticamente tienes dos vestuarios diarios sin repetir por año y acabas de comprar más…- le habló la amatista.

-Eh… Es cierto, es que no se qué ponerme, me siento nerviosa, lo lamento.

-Bueno, bueno, no te ilusiones aun no sabemos si Touya va a querer ir, ya sabes como "odia"- decía la de ojos verdes y haciendo la imitación de comillas con los dedos -a tu hermano y tampoco sabemos si Yukito puede acompañarnos.

-Es verdad- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Sin embargo, sal con nosotros el día de hoy o… ¿Ya tienes planes?

-Pues la verdad no, mis amigas salen a comer en parejas los viernes y cuando las acompaño pues, siento como que sobro.

-Sí te entiendo- habla la morena meditando -Sin embargo, hoy va Eriol, yo voy con un amigo y el hermano de Sakura va a estar más pendiente de su hermanita que de su novia.

-Está bien.

-Y créeme, va a estar interesante- dijo con una risita un poco inocente la castaña -Creo que Eriol te va a celar- Shiefa inmediatamente vuelve a ver a Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Le gustas a mi primo?

-Bueno yo…- esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras y un hermoso sonrojo, leve, se hizo presente en sus mejillas para adornarlas.

-Pues al parecer él le ha insinuado algo y Shaoran y yo los hemos estado controlándolos y hay química en el ambiente sin embargo, Eriol quiere seguir con su jueguito de soltero pero, al mismo tiempo ilusionando a Tomoyo- esta explicación la dio Sakura con una cara que aparentaba molestia.

-Típico de Eriol.

-Así que, Tomoyo y yo ideamos un plan para que Eriol se decida, es un poco precipitado- la chica rió un poco -Pero nos pareció el único método para lidiar con el señor Casanova.

-Pues más que Shaoran no creo pero… Eh…- Shiefa vió que metió la pata con ese comentario ya que, el rostro de Sakura se tornó nuevamente molesto -Bueno eso era antes de tener una relación seria- luego tosió y cambió súbitamente de tema -Cuenten conmigo para darle una lección a mi primo, y espero que reaccione pues tú- miró a Tomoyo -Y él- haciendo referencia a Eriol -Hacen una pareja muy linda.

-Gracias.

-Bueno creo que te ayudaremos a escoger tu ropa- esta fue Sakura hablándole a Shiefa.

-Gracias, vamos, eh… El carro de Shaoran no está, que raro, pensé que estaría aquí.

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo cuando llegué pero vi que su auto no estaba… Es raro, no me dijo que saldría…

El resto de la tarde pasaron escogiendo qué se pondría Shiefa, habían subido a su lujosa y ordenada habitación, le probaron las ropas que mejor se ajustaban para la ocasión y habían tomado el té. Luego, Tomoyo y Sakura se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, Shaoran no apareció mientras estuvieron en su casa, por la noche el chico llamó a Sakura y le dijo que pasaría por ella. El castaño llegó en su flamante auto acompañado de su hermana y se bajó para tocar el timbre, la castaña ya lo esperaba y ella atendió la puerta sabiendo que se trataba de su novio.

-Hola, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

-¿Esa es tu forma de saludar?- le respondió el chico al recibir la inesperada pregunta.

-¡Hola Sakura!- gritó la chica Li desde el auto y sacando la mano por la ventana en forma de saludo.

-¡Hola!- saludo la de ojos verdes de la misma manera eufórica desde la puerta de su casa.

-Vamos- le indica el chico a su prometida y cuando iba a tomarla de la mano la chica lo detuvo.

-Y… ¿No piensas responderme?- volvió a insistir la castaña parándose, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo presión con uno de sus pies.

-Eh…- el chico lo pensó un poco -Fui con Eriol al taller ya que, el auto de Yamasaki estaba listo y quisimos ver como había quedado.

-¿En serio?- el semblante de la chica cambió de enojo a despreocupación -¿Y cómo quedó?

-Muy bien, como nuevo.

-Me alegro, y tu papá ¿qué te dijo, se molestó?

-Pues la verdad no, más bien nos felicitó a mi primo y a mí, nos dijo que al fin estábamos madurando y utilizando nuestros recursos de una forma no egoísta.

-Me alegro.

-Por cierto- le dijo el ambarino tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él -¿Por qué mi hermana viene con nosotros?

-Eh…- la chica se quedó ida, perdida en la mirada del chico ya que, el acercamiento del muchacho la trastornaba, como si la pusiera en las nubes -Ella, es que…- la chica seguía sin responder, no lograba coordinar sus ideas. Mientras ella trataba de buscar las palabras, el ambarino pensaba en lo linda y tierna que se veía cuando era él mismo quien lograba situarla en ese estado, los gestos que la chica hacía lo volvían loco tanto, que en ese momento no soportó más la distancia que existía entre ambos y la acortó sin plano aviso a la de ojos verdes quien, no se esperaba ser besada tierna y profundamente.

-Hola...- le dijo como tonto enamorado.

-Hola...- respondió ella de la misma forma totalmente sonrojada -Vamos, es de mala educación hacer esperar a tu hermana.

-¡Oye monstruo!- Touya apareció en la puerta cuando Sakura y Shaoran se dirigían hacia el auto.

-¿Qué quieres hermano?

-Recuerda que te estaré vigilando y no quiero escenitas como la que acabo de ver.

-Tú no puedes oponerte a que bese a mi novia- habló enérgicamente y con disgusto el castaño.

-¡Sí puedo!

-No puedes hermano, y ya basta los dos, vamos a salir con nuestros amigos y no vamos a hacer ninguna escenita, ¿quedó claro para ambos?- habló muy en serio la chica pero sobretodo fijó su mirada desafiante hacia su hermano.

-Yo me comporto mientras tú te comportes- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto señalando a su cuñado.

-El que bese o abrace a Sakura no tiene nada de malo, es mi prometida.

-Claro que…- iba a empezar a alegar el moreno pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-No, no tiene- con un alto tono de voz –no tiene nada de malo hermano, bueno- suavizó el tono de voz -nos vamos, nos vemos allá y recuerda pasar por Yukito, nos vemos- movió su mano en señal de despedida para luego tomar la mano de Shaoran para dirigirlo hacia el auto.

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, ¿cómo me veo?- Shaoran solo se limitaba a escuchar, esas conversaciones nunca habían sido de su interés hasta que…

-Muy linda, espero que Yukito lo note- ahí, ahí fue donde Shaoran paró el oído.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-El siempre ha sido muy observador, a mí siempre me halaga y…

-¿Cómo que te halaga?- interrumpió la conversación el chico con tono serio y mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, siempre me dice que ando muy bonita o que el peinado que ando me luce muy bien, cosas así- dijo despreocupadamente y cómo si fuera algo muy normal, normal lo sería si, el ambarino no sintiera celos de esa relación.

-Ya…- y pensó que esas eran una de las razones por las cuales la chica, estaba enamorada de ese sujeto o lo estuvo... -y ¿por qué debería halagar a Shiefa?

-Bueno… porque…- trató de explicar la chica Li un tanto sonrojada pero sin éxito.

-¡Qué celoso eres Shaoran! Tomoyo y yo estamos tratando de juntar a Shiefa y a Yukito.

-¡¿Cómo?!- el chico se sorprendió, se alarmó y se arriesgó a preguntar con un tono de voz un poco más calmado –Y, ¿no te molesta?- le preguntó a su novia mirándola de reojo, a Shiefa le pareció extraño y puso un poco de atención a la conversación.

-Pues…- la castaña lo meditó un poco, su rostro por un momento se tornó triste no obstante, al segundo siguiente retomó su acostumbrada sonrisa, esa que hace suspirar a Li Shaoran, entonces contestó -claro que no, nada me haría más feliz si Yukito se enamorara de una persona como tu hermana, Yukito es como un hermano y sé que Shiefa es muy buena persona.

-Bueno, Tsukishiro es un hombre serio, trabajador, con futuro y de buenos sentimientos… Espero que si funciona, no lo arruines Shiefa- le advirtió a su hermana.

-¡Oye!- la chica Li hizo pucheros mientras Sakura reía ante la conversación de los hermanos Li, acto que tranquilizó notablemente al ambarino.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la discoteca, se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Tomoyo quien, ya le había informado a Sakura que ya tenía mesa reservada.

-Hola, Sakura, Li, por aquí- les gritaba la amatista haciendo señas para que la ubicaran.

-Hola Tomoyo, veo que conseguiste buenos lugares.

-Así es Sakura, como siempre- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola, y ¿quién es tu acompañante Tomoyo?- le preguntó la chica Li.

-Déjenme presentarlos, él es Dai…- se cayó un momento –eh, Sota y bueno a Sakura ya la conoces, ella es Shiefa la hermana de Li, y él es el novio de Sakura, Li Shaoran- finalizó las presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia, ella sabía la treta que Sakura y Tomoyo habían planeado y las estaba ayudando.

-El es un amigo de hace muchos años- le dijo la castaña a Shaoran.

-Ah sí…- atinó a decir mirando de reojo al tal Sota.

-Sí, así que se amable con él porque siempre ha cuidado de Tomoyo y de mi.

-Como sea- ese comentario sí que le molestó y sujetó a Sakura por la cintura para que el chico supiera que la de ojos verdes era de su propiedad, en eso Sota se acercó.

-Mucho gusto Li- extendiéndole la mano, Shaoran le correspondió y por primera vez en la noche lo miró directamente a la cara y algo le pareció familiar.

-¿Es la primera vez que nos vemos?

-Que yo recuerde si- en ese momento llegó Eriol.

-Buenas noches a todos, ¡vaya Tomoyo, hoy luces muy hermosa!- dijo el inglés de manera galante.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció la amatista y se tomó del brazo de Sota -quiero presentarte a Sota, él es Eriol Hiragizawa es primo de Shiefa y de Li.

-Mucho gusto caballero- lo dijo molesto y se fue directo a la barra del lugar, su primo notó inmediatamente la molestia del chico al igual que los presentes.

-Sakura ¿qué quieres tomar?

-Un cóctel, puede ser un daiquiri- le respondió a su novio.

-Bien, Shiefa ¿tú también quieres un coctel?

-Sí, igual que Sakura, gracias.

-¿Ustedes quieren algo?- le preguntó el castaño a Tomoyo y a Sota.

-Más tarde, gracias.

-Bien, ya regreso- y se fue directamente a donde estaba su primo para ordenar las bebidas.

-¿Quién es ese imbécil que está con Tomoyo?

-Por lo que entendí, un viejo amigo de las dos, que siempre las ha cuidado mucho.

-¿Y por qué está tan pegado a Tomoyo?

-Primo- se levantó, le puso una mano sobre su hombro, acto por el cual Eriol, aun con su cara seria, lo miró de reojo -deme una cerveza y dos daiquiris- le dijo al chico que atendía el lugar, los primos esperaron a que el chico trajera las bebidas pedidas, en cuanto se las entregaron a Shaoran éste se dispuso a marcharse y terminó su frase -no pensé que fueras tan celoso…

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no estoy- en eso vio a Tomoyo que se estaba divirtiendo mucho y su rostro se entristeció.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó un poco sorprendido el ambarino - no pensé que alguna chica pudiera interesarte algún día…

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo un poco desanimado pero a la vez se notaba su molestia -el gran Li Shaoran, el que se supone solo jugaba con las chicas y nunca tenía nada en serio- dijo de forma sarcástica, el moreno no era tonto, para nada, al contrario, en cuestión de segundos había logrado comprender sus sentimientos -hasta que llegó una pequeña flor de cerezo que conquistó su corazón…

-¡Oye! A mí nadie me ha conquistado- alegó el aludido.

-Pues eso es lo que parecía ésta tarde en el taller cuando hablabas con Hitomi, eres tan orgulloso- el ambarino se molestó.

-Dijimos que no íbamos a mencionar ese tema, y ahora- ya un poco más calmado -si tanto te importa Daidoji, has algo solo si quieres tener algo en serio con ella, de lo contrario, déjala en paz- y se marchó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Tardaste un poco…

-Conversaba con Eriol- le decía a su novia mientras le entregaba las bebidas y Eriol llegaba a la mesa en la que estaban -¿por qué? Te hice falta…

-Eh…- la chica, aunque un poco sorprendida por las palabras del arrogante chico, lo atraía hacia ella y pretendí besarlo.

-Tomoyo- se escuchó la voz del de ojos azul grisáceo con tono molesto y mirándola fijamente -Yo quiero…- pero fue interrumpido súbitamente.

-Suelta a mi hermana mocoso.

-Touya, mi amor, no empieces- le decía Kaho sujetándolo del brazo mientras Shaoran y Touya cruzaban miradas llenas de chispas, el momento se había perdido.

-Buenas noches- saludaba el joven Yukito haciendo su aparición sin darle importancia a una escena típica entre cuñados.

-Buenas noches Yukito- habló la castaña con una tierna sonrisa la cual, a Shaoran le molesto un poquito.

-Estás muy linda ésta noche Sakura- bien, ahora si estaba un poco más molesto el ambarino pero… -usted también Shiefa- y le sonrió de una forma totalmente diferente a la sonrisa que el albino le había dedicado a su novia, una sonrisa tonta, una sonrisa como la que él ponía al ver a Sakura, ahí fue donde el ambarino se calmó.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa que Tomoyo había reservado, Touya lejos de Shaoran para evitar accidentes, ya llevaban rato de estar conversando y divirtiéndose, hasta Shaoran y Touya habían cambiado las caras, Yukito y Shiefa estaban en la pista de baile, Tomoyo también junto con Sota, Eriol solo molestaba a Shaoran porque estaba molesto y celoso de ver a Tomoyo con otro, Touya y Kaho estaban observando la escena de Eriol y se reían del pobre Casanova.

-¿Qué te sucede Eriol? Pareces molesto por algo- le comenta la castaña haciéndose la inocente.

-Nada, yo solo…- las palabras no salían y solo se dedicaba a tomar y a molestar a su primo.

-Deja de tomar, así solo le harás una escena a Tomoyo y eso no te lo va a perdonar- ese comentario molestó a Eriol y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y ¿por qué habría de hacerle una escena?- pregunta la de ojos verdes, al parecer el plan estaba funcionando, debía de comunicárselo a su prima.

-No nada, voy a dar una vuelta.

-Esto no me gusta…

-¿Por qué lo dices Shaoran?

-Está celoso y no creo que sepa controlarse.

-Algo así como tú, cuando me acorralabas para ponerme nerviosa.

-Ya, es en serio Sakura- le cambia el tema el chico un poco sonrojado, no le gustaba ese tipo de conversaciones en frente de personas ajenas a su relación, o sea, solo Sakura podía estar presente para tener esa conversación, a eso sumarle la presencia de su cuñado, no, debía cambiar el tema.

-¡Ay! Bueno no me hables así, si quieres vamos a la pista para controlarlo, por si se acerca a Tomoyo.

-Bueno, vamos.

- Te estaré vigilando mocoso- habló Touya quien, parecía que había cesado su ataque contra Shaoran.

-¿A quién llamas mocoso?

-Mi amor…- Shaoran quedó estático, en el fondo le gustó como esas palabras se escucharon de los labios de Sakura y lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile -Concéntrate, Eriol…

-Ajá…- él chico aun no salía de su asombro, seguía como tonto, pobre de Tomoyo, si Shaoran era su salvador de los celos de Eriol, quedó en malas manos ya que, en ese momento Shaoran estaba perdido en los brazos de su novia.

-Ese mocoso, cada día se enamora más de Sakura- parecía enfadado pero en el fondo era un alivio, así existía la posibilidad de que hiciera feliz a su hermanita.

-Y ella de él, ¡qué bueno!- agregó Kaho con su típica sonrisa -y no me hagas esa cara, en el fondo te conozco y estas tranquilo de que así sea.

-Sí, como sea- aun así, no quería dar el brazo a torcer, mientras que otra pareja, en la pista de baile, se encontraba ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bailas muy bien Shiefa.

-Gracias, eres un excelente acompañante.

-Yo… Me preguntaba si, si te gustaría ir al cine mañana conmigo, la he pasado muy bien ésta noche y…

-Me encantaría- se apresuró a decir la chica -yo también la he pasado muy bien.

-Entonces, ahora en la mesa intercambiamos números para ponernos de acuerdo mañana.

-Sí, me parece- ambos sonrieron.

-Y planear que podríamos ir a ver…- agregaba el joven albino.

* * *

-No soporto más- se dijo a sí mismo el inglés y se metió entre el gentío que había en la pista de baile.

-No veo a Eriol por ningún lado- comentaba por otro lado la castaña.

-Seguro fue a conseguirse a alguna mujer para pasársela por la cara a Tomoyo…

-Eso no, Tomoyo no lo perdonaría- le contesta preocupada la castaña a su novio.

-¿Y por qué tendría que perdonarlo?

-¿Y por qué le tendría que pasar con otra mujer frente a Tomoyo?

-Creo que los dos sabemos algo que el otro no- alegó el castaño.

-Al parecer.

-Pero, Tomoyo anda con ese otro chico…

-Eh… No, no es lo que parece…

-¡Tomoyo!- le llamó enérgicamente y la jaló del brazo haciéndola que se volviera hacia él, arrebatándosela a Sota -quiero una explicación de esto- le exigió.

-¿Perdón?- todos sus amigos, Sakura, Shaoran, Yukito, Shiefa y hasta Touya y Kaho que estaban en la mesa, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellos, asustados de la reacción del moreno de ojos azules.

-¡Ya me escuchaste! Quiero una explica…- su malacrianza él mismo la interrumpió, se quedó mudo y su mirada fija en un solo punto al cual, todos miraron.

-¡Hola Shao mi amor!- y lo tomó del brazo, restregándosele.

-Hitomi… ¿Qué hace ésta acá Shaoran?- le preguntó bastante molesta la castaña.

-Shao me dijo en la tarde que estarían acá, por eso vine…- dijo mostrándose inocente.

-¿Estabas… con ella?- la chica de ojos verdes estaba en shock.

-Yo, Sakura, lo siento, puedo explicarlo…

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:**

Gracias a todos por los reviews y a quien leen el fic, lamento nuevamente haber tardado en actualizar y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su interés.

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

isa, Usagi bombon, Bibliofila, Sakura Naomi, Hanako-loveless, Sasha Kinoli y MARELIMUZ94.

tulipan: gracias port us bellas palabras, me halagas al saber que tu sobrina le encanta la historia y ¡wau! Famosa entre sus amigas, de verdad, gracias por tan lindas palabras. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Tu cuidas y me saludas a tu sobrina. Besos y abrazos desde C.R.

lfanycka: muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Te cuidas, un beso y un abrazo a la distancia.

lizy89: muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, qué linda, me halagas. Me gusta manejar un poco esa idea, peleas y luego reconciliaciones, uy, me encanta, siento un, no sé qué, me hace muy feliz una escena así, desearía que algo así me pasara, jeje. Sí, definitivamente lo están, se están enamorando es solo que, son un poquito orgullosos para reconocerlo, ya vez, con eso de que les arreglaron el matrimonio. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Te prometo que dentro de poco derramarán un poco más de miel.

zack: hola, gracia por tus lindas palabras y buenos deseos. Lamento el retraso en actualizar y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

any: gracias por tus lindas palabras. Shaoran es un amor cuando se pone celoso, jeje, lo adoro yo también. Espero que te encuentres bien y que ya hayan controlado del todo la epidemia, como aquí.

isabel: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, los celos de Shaoran son un amor, jeje.

ana sofia: ¡wau! Gracias por tus bellas palabras, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y tranquila, se aproximan muchas escenas SxS y ExT, aun vamos por la mitad del fic ;).

karina: gracias por tus lindas palabras, un beso y un abrazo a la distancia. Lamento el retaso. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

nashla =): gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis fics, qué linda! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado porque, de ahora en adelante habrá más SxS y ExT ;).

sak petit: gracia spor tus bellas palabras, tranquila, sigo viva, jeje. Un beso y un abrazo a la distancia. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

cintlix: gracias por tu review. Espero que en este capítulo se hayan aclarado tus dudas. Nos estamos leyendo, te cuidas y un besos y un abrazo a la distancia.

Sheyla: me encantan tus palabras y a la vez me halagas. Lamento la demora. A mi también me encanta de que él tomo posición de lo que es suyo, jeje. Nos estamos leyendo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

DANIA: qué linda, gracias por tus hermosas palabras, Me halagas. Lamento el retraso. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos estamos leyendo y mil gracias. Un beso y un abrazo a la distancia.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

_-¡Ya me escuchaste! Quiero una explica…- su malacrianza él mismo la interrumpió, se quedó mudo y su mirada fija en un solo punto al cual, todos miraron._

_-¡Hola Shao mi amor!- y lo tomó del brazo, restregándosele. _

_-Hitomi… ¿Qué hace ésta acá Shaoran?- le preguntó bastante molesta la castaña. _

_-Shao me dijo en la tarde que estarían acá, por eso vine…- dijo mostrándose inocente. _

_-¿Estabas… con ella?- la chica de ojos verdes estaba en shock._

_-Yo, Sakura, lo siento, puedo explicarlo…_

_

* * *

  
_

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 12**

-¡Sakura espera!- le llamó desesperadamente pero la castaña ya había dado media vuelta con el fin de dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar.

-No me sigas…- le advirtió, estaba muy molesta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Touya se dio cuenta y se dirigía directo a Shaoran para golpearlo, sin embargo, Kaho lo detuvo.

-Touya espera, ¿qué piensas hacer?- No obstante el moreno no hizo caso de las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Mocoso del demonio me las vas a…- pero no continuó, se quedó con el ojo cuadrado cuando la chica causante del sufrimiento de su hermana siguió su actuación.

-Mi amor… le dijo casi gritando para luego pegársele nuevamente al brazo de Shaoran -ya que estamos solos…

-Déjame en paz- soltó rabiosamente el ambarino y así zafarse bruscamente del agarre de Hitomi, acto por el cual Touya se detuvo y esperó -¿cuántas veces debo decirte que me dejes en paz? Me das asco…- murmuró con intensión que solo ella lo escuchara pero no logró su cometido, todos sus amigos y demás escucharon.

-Pero, mi vida…- nuevamente Shaoran la interrumpió súbitamente para tomarla de los brazos y empujarla contra una mesa, la furia lo dominaba cada vez que su ex novia lo llamaba de esa manera tan hipócrita.

-Deja de llamarme así, tú no eres nadie para mí… Solo un error en mi vida…- le gritó, Hitomi lo miró con odio y él bajó un poco la voz al notar que todos en la discoteca los miraban –Eres una perdida, tú mataste lo que yo sentía por ti y ahora no vengas a rogarme que te acepte, ya no vales nada para mí…

-Li Shaoran,¡tú…!

- ¡Yo! Yo solo le pertenezco a Sakura, y mis sentimientos hacia ella son más fuertes que cualquier cosa en éste mundo, ella es mi novia, es mi prometida, mi futura esposa- Touya en ese momento dejó de tensar su cuerpo, Tomoyo sonrió, Eriol respiró con tranquilidad, al igual que Kaho, Sota, Shiefa y Yukito -Ella es la persona más importante para mí, y si te atreves a volver a entrometerte, te va a pesar- le amenazó con una mirada fría, escalofriante.

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas!- todos, Tomoyo, Sota, Eriol, Kaho, Yukito, Shiefa y el mismo Touya estaban asombrados por las palabras de Shaoran, fueron demasiado convincentes, hasta el mismo Li Shaoran se había creído sus propias palabras y lo había hecho ya que, le habían salido del corazón, al escucharla, dejó de hacer presión sobre los brazos de esta.

-Creo que, voy a buscar a Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo para dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde su prima -Eh…- fue detenida por Touya.

-Suéltala mocoso y ve por mi hermana, no pierdas el tiempo con ésta.

-Sakura…- el castaño reaccionó y salió corriendo.

-¡Estúpido Li! Me las pagarás…- no pudo continuar, Tomoyo la había abofeteado, la chica quedó pasmada y no pudo hacer nada.

-Atrévete a tratar de meterte en la relación de mi hermana y la que pagará serás tú- le amenazó el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, Yukito llegó a su lado para calmarlo.

-Imbéciles…

-Te dijimos en la tarde que dejaras de molestar Hitomi- habló esta vez el inglés -Y te advertí que Shaoran ya no iba a ser más condescendiente contigo…

-El hecho que me haya echado del taller, sus desprecios y ésta humillación no se las voy a perdonar…

-Tú sola te lo has buscado- habló Tomoyo -deja de entrometerte o no será solo Li quien se las vea contigo…

-Imbéciles, metidos- volvía a maldecir la china.

-La metida aquí eres tú, lárgate pero ¡ya!- Hitomi dio media vuelta y salió chocando con medio mundo y llorando de rabia por la humillación, mientras Eriol solo observaba a Tomoyo y los celos se apoderaron nuevamente de él all ver a Sota acercarse a la amatista, la tomó de la mano y la apartó del grupo -permiso Sota…

-¡Oye! Suéltame Eriol, ¿qué haces?

-¿Estará bien nuestra pequeña Sakura?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su novio mientras veía como los morenos se alejaban.

-Li debe de estar con ella en éste momento, no te preocupes- intervino el albino al ver la preocupada mirada de su mejor amigo.

-Más le vale a ese mocoso o se las verá conmigo…- mientras dirigía un pensamiento al cielo: _"Sakura, escúchalo, ésta vez no tuvo la culpa",_ en ese momento Kaho tomó su mano para darle confianza.

-Ella está bien, ya verás, lo mejor será que esperemos aquí- habló nuevamente Kaho.

-Shaoran…- murmuraba Shiefa mientras pensaba en informar a su madre de esto para que le pusiera un alto a la que una vez fue su cuñada.

* * *

-¡Qué estúpida! Dejé la cartera adentro, ahora, ¿cómo tomo un taxi?- se decía la castaña mientras daba vueltas afuera de la discoteca, "qué miedo, aquí yo… sola" pensaba y lágrimas salían por sus ojos -estúpido Shaoran y yo que pensé… pensé…- fijó su mirada a ningún lugar, desconectándose del mundo, ida en sus pensamientos.

-Hola preciosa- alguien la tomó del brazo sorprendiéndola bruscamente -ven conmigo.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

-Solo quiero invitarte a una copa cosita preciosa- un hombre, ya mayor, se notaba que estaba ebrio, la tomó por la fuerza mientras trataba de alejarla de la discoteca, reía, reía como un pervertido, la de ojos verdes comenzó a llorar aun más, su corazón latía con fuerza, temblaba, el miedo invadía todo su ser, no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Suelte a mi novia en éste momento!- escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

-Eh…- el hombre se fijó en el chico, y la mirada que lo apuntada le heló el alma -Perdón yo solo…- se excusaba, estaba borracho pero no era tonto, comenzó a soltar a Sakura quién, una vez liberada corrió al lado de su novio -la estaba acompañando ya que, estaba muy solita y…

-Como sea, no se atreva a volver a ponerle un dedo encima o lo lamentará- su mirada era dura, sin expresión alguna, Sakura pocas veces le había visto esa mirada de enojo, la cual, provocó que se aferrara más a él. Shaoran la sintió cerca y eso lo calmó un poco, el hombre era un simple viejo verde, flacucho, que no podía ni sostenerse en pie por la borrachera que tenía.

-Sí señor, con su permiso…- y se largó. Una vez que desapareció, el ambarino respiró con tranquilidad, ya calmado y aliviado de tener a la chica entre sus brazos, sana y salva, le habló.

-¿Estás bien mi pequeña?- ella, al escuchar esas palabras recordó a Hitomi y que Shaoran le había mentido y que por eso estaba ahí.

-No me llames así, tu pequeña es esa cualquiera de…

-Déjame explicarte- pidió tomándola por los hombros, mientras, Hitomi pasaba de largo y se subía a un taxi. _¡Ah! Shaoran… Tú nunca fuiste tan celoso y tan atento conmigo… De seguro estás enamorado… suspiró la china para montarse al auto y desaparecer del lugar._

-Por favor, luego, puedes decirme lo que quieras pero por favor, déjame explicarte.

-Que sea rápido, y no me toques- dijo secamente la castaña de cualquier forma no tenía su bolso y no quería quedarse nuevamente sola.

-Perdón, es cierto que te mentí- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Al menos lo reconoces…

-Déjame hablar, por favor- pidió con tranquilidad esta vez y subiendo la mirada.

-Bien, continúa.

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Eriol…- pero su berrinche fue interrumpido por los labios de Eriol. Una sorprendida Tomoyo primero se quedó inmóvil, luego, trató de soltarse, pero el agarre de Eriol era más fuerte además, éste comenzó a profundizar el beso acto por el cual, Tomoyo cedió y poco a poco, hasta llegar a cerrar por completo sus ojos y aferrarse al primo y mejor amigo de Li se dejó llevar.

-Hace mucho deseaba tenerte así- decía entre besos el de ojos azules, Tomoyo solo se limitaba a escuchar -solo para mi… -y hasta ahí, el chico iba bien…

-¿Cómo qué "solo para mi"?- la amatista se enfureció ante esas palabras, se soltó completamente de Eriol.

-Sí, no soporto que nadie te toque o esté cerca de ti- le dijo furioso.

-¡Ah sí! Pero tú si puedes estar con otras mujeres- explotó la chica debido al machismo de este.

-Bueno yo… pero hoy eras tú la que estaba con otro, y frente a mí, por lo menos yo lo hago cuando no estás- se defendió y ante esa defensa, la chica repitió la escena de unos minutos atrás, abofeteó esta vez al inglés.

-Eres un tonto…

-¡Au!- se sobaba la mejilla -yo solo dije la verdad o es que me vas a decir que no tienes nada con el tal Sota- le dijo enojándose un poco más pero solo consiguió ver cómo se cristalizaban los ojos amatistas.

-Primero, deberías informarte quién es "el tal Sota", yo sé que tú eres un mujeriego, un Casanova pero pensé que, pensé que podrías cambiar, como Li lo ha hecho con Sakura además, no me tienes confianza…- lágrimas salían de sus ojos ya.

-Y entonces- le gritó -¿Quién es el tal Sota?- eso enojó aún más a Tomoyo, lo miró con odio.

-Mi primo que está de visita, estúpido- dio media vuelta y se marchó a la mesa dejando a Eriol muy desconcertado y haciendo que la borrachera que tenía se le bajara de un santiamén.

-Soy un imbécil… y se dirigió a la barra… a emborracharse nuevamente. Mientas, nuestra pareja favorita aún seguía en el parqueo de la discoteca.

* * *

-Ella llegó a buscarme al taller, ahí yo estaba con Eriol, pero solo estuvo como cinco minutos ya que la eché, te puedo enseñar las cámaras de seguridad si quieres, le pedí a los empleados que la sacaran después de que trató de besarme…

-Trató de besarte… Pero, Shaoran cómo…- Shaoran le tapó la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra la atrajo hasta su cuerpo reduciendo por completo la distancia entre ellos, en ese momento la respiración de la chica se complicaba.

-Me dejas continuar, por favor- pidió nuevamente para luego quitarle la mano de la boca para pasarla a la nuca de Sakura.

-Te dije que no me tocaras…- logró decir otra vez pero sin enojo aparente. Mil y una emoción diferentes se generaba en su cuerpo cada vez que Shaoran intimaba con ella de esa manera tan posesiva, estaba segura que algo le pasaba con el chico, de eso ya se había dedo cuenta, no estaba segura hasta qué punto le gustaba el castaño.

-Te pedí que me dejaras explicarte y tú accediste…

-Y yo te dije que fueras directo al punto…

-Y ¿cómo si tú no me dejas hablar?

-Bien, continúa- dijo haciendo un puchero que le sacó una risa al chico, luego continuó.

-Trató de besarme pero la sujeté de los brazos, creo que entró cuando Eriol y yo planeábamos el lugar para venir en la noche, supongo que nos escuchó, luego le dije que se marchara, no quería y llamé al personal para que la sacaran. Más tarde di orden de no dejarla entrar, la verdad fue un poco humillante pero, se lo merecía, Eriol vio todo aunque dudo que le creas a mi primo así que, no me sirve decirte que le preguntes para que lo confirmes.

-Por eso te pusiste nervioso cuando te pregunte en dónde te habías metido toda la tarde…

-Pues sí, no sabía que habías estado en mi casa toda la tarde y no sabía cómo decirte que había visto a Hitomi, y no sabía si me ibas a creer o no, y no estaba seguro si te iba a molestar o no el que la haya visto, o si solo te ibas a enojar por el hecho de que eres mi novia y ella mi ex novia, por cuestiones de orgullo…- con esa última frase sonaba un tanto decepcionado, por lo que se aferraba más a Sakura.

-¡Tonto!

-¿Eh?

-Eres tan inseguro…- él la miró de forma extraña -Obvio que me dan… celos- le confesó muy bajito, el ambarino apenas logró entender lo que dijo, cosa que lo alegró mucho, aunque debería ser algo malo, los celos siempre son inseguridades pero con la relación de ellos, era un gran avance, eso ya significaba algo, mucho a decir verdad, la felicidad envolvió a Shaoran -y me molesta que la veas y más si…- Shaoran no dejó que terminara de hablar y la besó apasionadamente aunque después tornó el beso tierno y suave, algo dentro de él necesitaba sentir que era correspondido para estar completo y seguro de sí.

-Te juro que te dije la verdad, no quiero que estés molesta, no sé pero, no soporto tu lejanía y tampoco hacerte llorar- sus tiernas palabras fueron acompañadas de sus dedos que secaban las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas rosas de la castaña.

-¿En serio?- ella estaba muy emocionada, mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, su cuerpo temblaba debido al nerviosismo sin embargo, recordó que él le había mentido…

-Sí…- y se disponía a besarla nuevamente cuando…

-Pero me mentiste…

* * *

Mientras en la disco, en la mesa de nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Señorita Tomoyo, no cree que debería decirle al joven Hiragizawa que deje de tomar- le respondió con otra pregunta el albino.

-Que haga lo que quiera, no me interesa- dijo molesta, aunque a la vez estaba preocupada por ese don Juan, egoísta…

-Yo voy, es mi primo…

-Es mejor, hay que ver quien se lleva el carro de Hiragizawa, es muy peligroso que maneje en ese estado…- intervino Kaho.

-¿Eh?- esas palabras preocuparon aun más a Tomoyo.

-Yo me encargo, supongo que Shaoran me seguirá…- completó Shiefa.

-Si aparecen algún día…- dijo molesto Touya.

-Deben de estar reconciliándose amor.

-¿Cómo? Y ¿quién le dio permiso a ese mocoso para que le ponga las manos encima a mi pequeña hermana?

-Touya, ya deja que se arreglen, cómo sea, pero que se arreglen- le dijo Yukito con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Maldito mocoso…- murmuraba enojado -Más te vale que mi hermana esté bien…- Kaho y Yukito reían ante el carácter explosivo y sobre protector de Touya.

-Eriol, primito, vamos a la mesa si…

-No quiero, Tomoyo me odia…- decía tristemente.

-Ella no te odia.

-Soy un imbécil…- decía mientras bebía de su vaso.

-Es cierto, lo eres pero es natural, al parecer estás enamorado, y uno enamorado hace cosas así…

-Yo… Enamorado dices… Yo… ¡_Ja!_ - y de pronto miró fijamente a Tomoyo, su sonrisa, su nerviosismo, sus delicadas facciones, sus gestos, esos gestos que él conocía.

-Vamos a la mesa a esperar a Sakura y a Shaoran, a ver si se reconciliaron…

-Yo no… ena… yo enamo…- mientras balbuceaba Shiefa le jalaba hacia la mesa en la que estaban, al parecer el chico no se había dado cuenta que había caído al igual que su primo, había caído en las redes del amor, pero, ¿cuándo?

* * *

-Sí, yo se que te mentí mi amor pero… No sabía cómo decirte que la había visto, perdón…

-Eh…- le había llamado dulcemente una vez más, con solo eso ya la había dejado desconcertada una vez más –Eh… Bueno, voy a dejar pasar por alto esto pero, no es que me tengas muy contenta que digamos Li Shaoran, te voy a creer ésta vez, pero espero que en el futuro seas sincero, es preferible que me enoje porque me digas la verdad a que me enoje porque me entere que me mientes, ¿entendiste?

-De las dos formas siempre te enojas… igual yo siempre pierdo…- dijo derrotado.

-Es verdad- dijo con una amplia sonrisa -Pero de diferente manera, si me dices la verdad en el momento adecuado, te perdono, si me mientes, el que pierde eres tú.

-Eso aplica de manera inversa, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, pero no te confundas mi querido Shaoran, desde el principio te lo dije, si estoy contigo, sean las razones que sean, solo estoy contigo, con nadie más.

-Y las razones, ¿pueden ir cambiando?- le preguntó sugerentemente esperando que ella imaginara a lo que se refería. Ella se sonrojó, había imaginado bien.

-Es posible, vamos adentro- dijo cambiando el tema -hace frío y no me tienes muy contenta que digamos, espero que me chinees de hoy en adelante…

-Ese castigo me fascina- le susurró muy cerca del oído, mordiéndole la oreja, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él, la respiración de ambos se vio afectada, ella asintió y empezó a caminar así que el castaño la tomó de la mano para ingresar a la disco nuevamente y dirigirse a la mesa a buscar a sus acompañantes.

-¡Ya regresaron!- dijo emocionada Kaho.

-¡Y vienen de la mano!- la secundó con estrellitas en los ojos Tomoyo mientras sacaba su cámara y los empezaba a grabar.

-Tomoyo, prima ¿no has dejado esa maña?- le preguntó Sota.

-¡Claro que no! Y más si se trata de mí querida amiga Sakura.

-¡Compórtate Tomoyo!- le regañó Touya.

-Touya, no le hables así a tu prima- le regañó la pelirroja.

-Creo que ni siquiera lo escuchó- dijo graciosamente Yukito.

-Por lo que he podido observar, Tomoyo se la pasa grabando a Sakura- comentó Shiefa.

-Siempre- intervino Li.

¿Qué pasó mocoso?

-No me llames mocoso…- chispas se vislumbraban entre sus miradas.

-No le molestes hermano, ya nos arreglamos- y se sentó, Shaoran la imitó, se sentó muy cerca de ella y la abrazó.

-Mocoso…

-No los molestes Touya.

-Disculpe Shiefa, me puede dar su número telefónico, digo si aun le interesa salir conmigo al cine…

-Sí claro- le contestó sonrojada mientras intercambiaba números con Yukito.

-Gracias, mañana por la tarde la llamo, ¿si le parece?

-Bien- la chica Li parecía tonta, nunca ningún chico la había tratado tan bien y educadamente.

-Es tarde, y el joven Hiragizawa está un poco mal, deberíamos irnos- sugirió la novia de Touya.

-Perdón por arruinar la velada- se disculpó la de ojos verde esmeralda.

-Tú no arruinaste nada, fue el mocoso…

-Así es, perdón mi pequeña- le expresó tiernamente el chico a su prometida, esta se sonrojó fuertemente mientras que Touya se quedó con el ojo cuadrado, nuevamente, ¿desde cuándo el mocoso y él estaban tan de acuerdo? -te prometo que te recompensaré- y le besó la mejilla.

-Yo _hip-_ el inglés tenía hipo –también _hip_, lo sien… _hip_

-Es mejor irnos, vamos- el chico se entristeció al notar que su escueta excusa era interrumpida por la chica amatista.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa?- le preguntó Sakura a su prima.

-Tranquilos voy con Sota, te llamo cuando llegamos.

-Bien, te cuidas- las primas se abrazaron -tengo algo que contarte- le susurró al oído.

-Yo también- se separaron *buenas noches a todos- y se marchó sin mirar a Eriol.

-Shaoran, me voy a llevar el carro de Eriol, ¿me sigues?

-Bien Shiefa, pero primero pasemos a dejar a Sakura…

-Mejor que se vaya con nosotros, así acompaña a Touya después de que me dejan y ustedes se van a dejar a su primo- sugirió Kaho.

-Pues… Me parece bien y ¿a ti Shaoran? Es como menos complicado…

-Bueno, ya que- dijo un tanto decepcionado el chico, luego todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Buenas noches, tengan cuidado- le dijo Yukito a Shiefa antes de que esta se subiera al auto de Eriol.

-Buenas noches, igual ya se durmió- dijo refiriéndose a inglés - y Shaoran prácticamente lo amenazó y lo forzó a darme las llaves…

-¡Qué bueno!- ambos rieron.

-Te cuidas- le pidió el ambarino a su novia mientras la abrazaba -me llamas apenas llegas…

-Sí, aunque primero hay que ir a dejar a Yukito y a Kaho…

-Lo sé, no importa… Buenas noches princesa.

-Buenas noches…- dijo nerviosa para luego aceptar los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

-Ya te extraño- murmuró contra el aliento de la chica.

-¡Qué lindo!- susurró ella para darle un pequeño beso y así subirse al auto de su hermano.

-Te salvaste esta noche, mocoso…

-Touya, mi paciencia a éstas horas llega a su límite… Touya la miró y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era mejor dejar de molestar a su cuñado al menos por esta noche. Todos se montaron en sus respectivos autos y se marcharon.

* * *

-Sí…- contestaba el teléfono de su mesita de noche.

-¿Ya estás dormido?

-Casi, solo esperaba a que llegaras…- la voz del ambarino indicaba que ya estaba dormido.

-Bueno, ya llegué, ya te puedes dormir tranquilo.

-Y ¿todo bien? ¿Llegaste bien? ¿Tú hermano no te molestó?

-Todo bien, no me dijo nada…- prefirió omitir el hecho de que Touya le dijo que Li había puesto en su lugar a Hitomi.

-Perdón por hacerte llorar el día de hoy…- ella no dijo nada, no quería hablar más del asunto, al parecer él comprendió -bueno nos hablamos mañana.

-Sí, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches preciosa- y cortaron, Shaoran cayó profundamente dormido y Sakura le marcó a Tomoyo.

-Sakura tengo que contarte lo que hizo Li.

-Touya me comentó que la puso en su lugar…

-Así es, la tomo con fuerza y la empujó contra un mesa y la amenazó, le dijo que si volvía a entrometerse le iba a pesar…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, estaba muy enojado, le dijo que tú eras la persona más importante para él, fue increíblemente romántico- la amatista se oía emocionada, Sakura por otra parte se sonrojó.

-¡¿Qué dijo qué?!- Tomoyo le contó todo con lujo de detalles el suceso -Ya veo, Tomoyo… Creo que… Me estoy enamorando…- Tomoyo rió.

-Y hasta ahora te das cuenta…- la chica hizo un puchero.

-Mira quién habla, ¿y el escándalo que hizo Eriol?

-Es un tonto…- la castaña rió ante el cambio radical de tono de su prima.

-También fue romántico, tú llevaste a Sota para lo mismo, eres mala Tomoyo. Estaba demasiado celoso, si lo hubieras visto, no dejaba en paz a Shaoran, le gustas mucho…

-Pues de eso me di cuenta cuando me besó…- "ups" se le salió.

-¿Que te besó? Pero cuéntame- le pedía emocionada la castaña. Tomoyo le contó todo lo ocurrido -Lo tienes como loco Tomoyo, ¿qué piensas hacer? Tal vez hacerlo sufrir un poco más…

-No creo, ya me cansé de todo esto…

-¿Cómo dices…?

Continuará…

* * *

Notas:

Gracis a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer el fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, en especial a:

Sakura Naomi, Lapislazuli Stern, -Sakuritah-, Katari-chan, CCH.91226, ShinigamiFonsek, mayura23 y también a:

tulipán: hola, lamento la demora, me alegra que te haya gustado a ti y a tu sobrina el capíyulo anterior, espero que este también haya sido de su agrado. Besos y abrazos desde CR, me saludas a tu sobrina.

DANIA: hola, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, lamento la demora.

Sheyla: sí pero ya viste lo que realmente pasó, jeje y sí, el plan dio resultado, muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, es un gusto para mí escribir y más saber que es del agrado de los lectores.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-Mira quién habla, ¿y el escándalo que hizo Eriol?_

_-Es un tonto…- la castaña rió ante el cambio radical de tono de su prima. _

_-También fue romántico, tú llevaste a Sota para lo mismo, eres mala Tomoyo. Estaba demasiado celoso, si lo hubieras visto, no dejaba en paz a Shaoran, le gustas mucho…_

_-Pues de eso me di cuenta cuando me besó…- "ups" se le salió. _

_-¿Qué te besó? Pero cuéntame- le pedía emocionada la castaña. Tomoyo le contó todo lo ocurrido -Lo tienes como loco Tomoyo, ¿qué piensas hacer? Tal vez hacerlo sufrir un poco más…_

_-No creo, ya me cansé de todo esto…_

_-¿Cómo dices…?_

_

* * *

  
_

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 13**

Pasaron algunos días desde el incidente que hubo en la discoteca. Eriol y Tomoyo se evadían al máximo. Los primeros días Eriol trató de disculparse con la chica sin embargo, fue inútil. Por otra parte, Yukito y Shiefa ya estaban saliendo oficialmente, después de la salida al cine siguieron las cenas, y paseos a museos, o a parques; se llevaban tan bien que empezaron a creer que habían encontrado a su media naranja.

Touya y Kaho se habían comprometido y ahora se encontraban planeando la boda que sería en aproximadamente unos seis u ocho meses, aun no habían definido la fecha. Sakura y Shaoran ya estaban trabajando en las Empresas Li-Kinomoto y los padres de ambos cada vez brillaban más por su ausencia en el trabajo.

-Es bueno tener vacaciones, hace mucho no estaba sin presión alguna- comentó Hien Li.

-Me pregunto si… ¿será correcto dejarlos solos en la empresa? –Habló inquieto Kinomoto -¿Qué pasa si hay algún problema de gran importancia?

-Hien dejó los asuntos pesados resueltos por lo que no deberían tener problema alguno y si surgiera alguno, y no pueden hacer nada pues, saben el número en donde localizarnos, tomamos un vuelo a Japón de inmediato y listo- habló con tranquilidad Ieran Li.

-Aun así, me siento mal por dejarlos solos…- complementó Nadeshiko con una sonrisa malévola.

-Te comprendo, no les queda de otra que acompañarse…- le siguió la corriente su consuegra.

-Creo que nuestras esposas nos convencieron en venir para que esos dos se enamoren…- le decía Fujitaka a Hien.

-Pero si ya están enamorados…

-Pero son muy testarudos para reconocerlo- interrumpió de pronto Nadeshiko la charla de ambos consuegros- lo que me preocupa son los preparativos de la boda de Touya, espero me de tiempo de ayudar a Kaho…

-Tranquila, volvemos dentro de dos semanas además, aun no definen fecha- le tranquilizó Ieran.

Y así estaban de relajadas ambas parejas, disfrutando del viaje que realizaron a París para desesterares del trabajo, o al menos eso les dijeron a sus hijos menores, que con el fin de descansar del trabajo los dejarían a cargo de empresa ya que, algún día muy cercano, tendrían que tomar las riendas, claro, sus intensiones eran provocar un acercamiento entre los prometidos, sospechaban, las mujeres adultas, que ya había algo entre esos dos pero que aun no lo reconocían y querían "ayudarles" un poco, los maridos, estos daban por un hecho que ya todo estaba cocinado y solo necesitaban un poco de tiempo para conocerme más.

Sakura aceptó la decisión de sus padres, temerosa, claro, el dirigir de buenas a primeras la empresa así como así era un gran reto pero igual lo enfrentaría, tenía a Shaoran a su lado y algún día tendrían que hacerlo solos. Shaoran por su parte, sospechaba de las intensiones de su madre no obstante, como buen hijo que era, simplemente y sin temor a nada, aceptó la loca idea de su madre y su suegra. Sin embargo en Japón había alguien que no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos y la huída de sus padres no ayudaba.

-Odio a esa chiquilla, siempre esta metiéndose en lo que no le importa- bufaba Touya Kinomoto.

-Déjala, solo quiere ayudar amor.

-¡No la soporto!- gritó un poco como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Aquí tengo los bosquejos que me pidieron para las invitaciones- interrumpió el berrinche el mejor amigo del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-¡Que pereza!- exclamó el moreno a lo que su novia, ahora prometida le miró con una ceja alzada y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Touya…- exclamó con tono furioso y dándole un codazo.

-Buenas tardes- irrumpió Shiefa en la sala de la residencia de los Kinomoto.

-Hola Shiefa, pasa, siéntate- le recibió alegremente Kaho.

-Gracias, nos costó un poco conseguirlos pero al final nos decidimos por esos- hizo referencia a los bosquejos de las invitaciones.

-Eres de gran ayuda, gracias, ahora que mi suegra no está pues, es un poco difícil con el trabajo y demás- la última palabra la dijo mirando de reojo a Touya y enfatizando ésta parte- planear lo de la boda.

-Faltan meses, meses y no sé porqué desde ya estamos en éstas…- volvió a bufar Touya.

-Touya, debes comprender que para las mujeres prácticamente el día está muy próximo además, los padres de Kaho fallecieron y para ella es más difícil hacer todo sola…- le explicó una vez más su mejor amigo.

-Sí, por eso mismo mi madre me encargó ayudarles en todo lo que necesitaran mientras tenía secuestrados a tus suegros- dijo la novia del albino entre risas.

Mientras esta situación se desarrollaba en la residencia de los Kinomoto, para esas alturas Shaoran y Sakura ya se habían acostumbrado al ajetreo de los días laborales. Cada uno de los chicos tenía su propia oficina, y aunque trabajasen en el mismo edificio, es más, en el mismo piso, no se veían constantemente.

-Te entiendo Tomoyo- hablaba Sakura al teléfono- yo también extraño el tiempo libre que tenía pero no puedo hacer nada, hay mucho trabajo… ¿Cómo? Pero…. lo sé… yo… hum, déjame consultarlo con Shaoran si, y yo te aviso… Bueno, me parece perfecto, nos vemos a la hora de la cena, chao- y colgó -¡Ay! ¿Y ahora cómo convenzo a Shaoran…?- la chica se quedó pensativa unos segundos luego, una idea no tan profesional se le vino a la cabeza -¡Ya sé!- exclamó emocionada y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su prometido.

-Esos serían los documentos por firmar hasta ahora señor Li- le indicaba su secretaria- ¿Revisó bien las liquidaciones de los jefes de recursos humanos y de producción?

-Sí, están correctas, ya están aprobadas.

-Muy bien, eso seria todo por el momento…

-Bien puede retirarse señora Miyasaki.

-Gracias, permiso.

El chico se quedó observando a la señora mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí, luego se volteó en su silla para mirar por el gran ventanal de su oficina, "¿qué estará haciendo Sakura?" pensó "desde hace un par de semanas solo nos limitamos a vernos por la mañana, cuando paso por ella, y algunas veces hemos almorzamos, chateamos pero para hablarnos solo si ocupamos algo, la mayoría por trabajo, y por las noches que voy a dejarla a su casa… cuando puedo o coincidimos… me hace falta pero hay mucho trabajo, no sé qué hacer…" estos eran los pensamientos del futuro presidente de la compañía, se sumergió completamente en ellos y un dejo de tristeza se logró divisar en su rostro.

Fuera de la oficina, lo que había en el último piso del edificio era una especie de lobby, el cual contenía una especie de recepción, con dos puertas gigantes en madera, una a cada lado, esas eran las oficinas de Shaoran y Sakura. Shaoran utilizaba la de su padre y Sakura la que debía utilizar Fujitaka sin embargo, este nunca la había usado, al frente un ventanal con una terraza, unas mesitas y una especie de jardín, alrededor de esa terraza habían dos pasillos, uno a cada lado, el de la derecha contenía dos puertas, una era la sala de juntas y la otra el departamento de publicidad y estrategia, al otro lado, habían varias oficinas, que eran para jefes de departamento, al final de los pasillo en donde ambos volvían a unirse se encontraba el elevador y a cada lado los baños de damas y hombres. Las oficinas de Shaoran y Sakura tenían baño propio cada una.

-Señora Miyasaki buenas, ¿se encuentra Shaoran?- preguntaba amablemente la castaña mientras salía de su oficina a quien tenía más de veinte años de trabajar para la compañía y que había empezado como miscelánea cuando tenía veintidós años y ahora era la asistente de gerencia, casada y con dos hijos de edades de escuela.

-Sí señorita Kinomoto- le respondió en el mismo tono amable.

-¿Está con alguien?- preguntó con timidez.

-No, acabo de salir, estaba recogiendo unos documentos que debía firmar.

-Gracias- respondió la chica recuperando la confianza -que no nos interrumpan por favor.

-Como usted diga- y sin más, Sakura entró sin tocar la puerta y cerró tras sí.

-Pero qué…- el chico, que aun seguía metido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

-¿En qué pensabas? Estabas muy concentrado en el horizonte- lo decía de forma graciosa mientras se sentaba en el escritorio al lado de su novio.

-Hum… En ti- le contestó mientras se levantaba de la silla y se disponía a colocarse frente a su novia -en lo poco que te he visto estos últimos días- al finalizar estas palabras colocó sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de la castaña y se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de ella.

-Tengo una proposición que hacerte- le contestó Sakura mientras ponía sus manos detrás del cuello de su novio.

-Ah sí…- fue la respuesta que recibió la chica, pero el tono utilizado por el chico en vez de ser dubitativo fue más que sensual, fue algo provocativo, luego, tragó y apretó el botón del intercomunicador -señora Miyasaki, no me pase llamadas, tampoco puedo atender a nadie, tome el recado…

-Sí señor…

-Lo mismo para Sakura, estamos tomando una decisión importante.

-Muy bien señor Li- Shaoran terminó la comunicación y volvió a posar su mano en el cuerpo de Sakura y empezó a besarle el cuello.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te dijo que podías decidir por mi…?- pero sus quejas fueron calladas ya que, sus labios fueron sellados por los de Shaoran, quien empezó a profundizar el beso, Sakura suspiró largamente para luego rodear la cintura de su novio con sus piernas, ambos ocupaban un acercamiento aun mayor, ya tenían varios días de estar tan ocupados y cansados con el trabajo, que no habían tenido tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

-Te extrañaba…- le decía el castaño entre besos y sus manos recorrían un poco más el cuerpo de la chica a quien aprisionaba.

-Yo también, pero… Shao…- Shaoran no la dejaba hablar, solo quería perderse en la boca de Sakura, cada vez profundizaba más sus besos, y sus manos tomaban mayor libertad al recorrer su cuerpo, este hecho asustó un poco a Sakura -mi amor, detente un momento- Shaoran dejó de besarla, la miró un tanto extrañado sin embargo no la soltó- creo que nos estamos, bueno yo…- Shaoran solo la miraba, pero ya sabía lo que le iba a decir- me asusta esto, creo que vamos un poco rápido y… bueno yo, no creo estar preparada y…

-Shh…- la besó tiernamente -perdón creo que me emocioné más de la cuenta, es que extraño tenerte cerca, casi no nos vemos- se disculpó y a la vez le hizo un puchero.

-Lo sé, pienso que es mientras nos acomodamos al ritmo de trabajo y nuestros padres regresan.

-Espero que así sea, también el hecho de haber despedido a los jefes de recursos y producción por el fraude que quisieron hacer nos ha afectado.

-Lo sé, aparte de nuestro trabajo debemos hacer el de ellos, por eso, te traigo una propuesta como parte de la solución- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pensé que estabas aquí porque querías verme- le dijo el chico encarnando una ceja.

-También…- le respondió con nerviosismo.

-¡Mentirosa!- le reclamó con falso resentimiento.

-¡Oye!

-Vas a tener que mimarme demasiado para que te perdone…

-Si ese es el castigo- le dijo Sakura acercándolo una vez más a ella –me encantaría hacerlo… - él la miró seriamente, se despegó de la chica, acto que a esta no le gustó, y se sentó en su silla.

-Bueno ya, dime que tienes en mente- la castaña se levantó y se inclinó a darle unos masajes en la espalada a su novio para exponerle su idea con la esperanza que este la aceptara.

-Bueno yo, pues, pensé en contratar a Tomoyo para que se encargue de Producción…- el ambarino la interrumpió.

-A Tomoyo… ¿Por qué?

-Pues, ya sabes, a ella le fascina y tiene buen gusto para escoger la materia prima, y de los detalles ni se diga además…

-Además…

-Pues… La extraño, hace mucho que no estamos juntas, solo nos vemos en alguno que otro almuerzo o café y…

-Me parece bien- la interrumpió nuevamente -Tomoyo es muy responsable y firme, manejaría perfectamente a los empleados de esa área.

-¡En serio!- la chica estaba muy emocionada, tanto así que se sentó en las piernas de Shaoran y lo besó apasionadamente, este, ni lerdo ni perezoso la envolvió en sus brazos correspondiendo el beso.

-Hum… Si quieres te repito que sí un millón de veces más, para poder tenerte así- le dijo una vez que se separaron para tomar aire, manteniendo la posición -pero hay un inconveniente y quiero comentarlo contigo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Pues, tengo un candidato para recursos humanos, ya hablé con él pero le dije que tenía que consultarlo contigo.

-¿Por qué el misterio?- exclamó extrañada la de ojos verdes- ¿De quién se trata?

-Es que, había hablado con él antes de que me dijeras lo de Tomoyo…

-Eriol…

-Sí, yo…

-Yo ya hablé con Tomoyo sobre este asunto- Shaoran la miró con cara de derrota –es decir, sabes que Eriol no me cae mal, pero ellos…- la chica suspiró -creo que el asunto con ellos aun es delicado, pero ambos son nuestros mejores amigos, y primos, nos hacen falta y si hay oportunidad para uno, que la haya para el otro, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será decirles y que ellos decidan.

-Me parece justo, estoy de acuerdo, también quiero contratar a alguien para el puesto de jefe de publicidad…

-Yo ya había pensado en alguien…

-Te prometo que mi opción es muy buena, hasta creo que te va a gustar- agregó la chica.

-¿Y de quién se trata?- le dijo sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que la chica decía, su vista se encontraba recorriendo el cuerpo de su hermosa prometida.

-De Mei Ling, tu prima- dijo con una sonrisa.

-_"Ja"_- exclamó para volver su vista al rostro de su chica -yo pensé en la misma persona, ustedes son inseparables desde la cena para su bienvenida…

-Mei es demasiado buena gente, congeniamos genial- dijo emocionada.

-Y cuando ambas se juntan con Tomoyo lo son aun más.

* * *

Pasó la tarde y los novios ya habían hablado con sus respectivos primos y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en trabajar juntos, Mei fascinada aceptó la oferta de trabajo. Ya llevaban trabajando un par de semanas, Tomoyo y Eriol se evitaban todo lo posible pero a los castaños la situación los molestaba un tanto.

-Ya no lo soporto más primo, la indiferencia de esa mujer me está matando- exclamó el inglés.

-Tú te lo buscaste, es que eres medio menso, Tomoyo no estaría tan enfadada sino le hubieras hecho aquel escándalo…

-Tu problema Eriol- Sakura había entrado y había escuchado parte de la conversación por lo que decidió interrumpir -es que no eres constante, si sabes que metiste la pata sigue intentando, puede que el enojo de Tomoyo ya se haya pasado, puede que esté esperando a que la busques y le des una disculpa, puede que ella espere que hayas cambiado y vas a estar solo con ella- estas últimas palabras la enfatizó -puede que espera que hagas algo romántico, no se- dijo fingiendo ignorancia -pueden ser tantas cosas, lo único que no puede ser es que le digas que lo escuchaste de mi boca- hasta el momento había dicho todo lo anterior como de manera general sin embargo, la última frase la dijo mirándolo directamente y en forma seria luego, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreír.

-O sea que… Es decir… Tú sabes si ella…- hablaba un tanto emocionado.

-¿Yo?- expresó la castaña como si no fuera con ella el asunto -Yo no sé nada- y le sacó la lengua con gracia, Shaoran sonrió ante el gesto de su novia.

-Con permiso- dijo con rapidez el de gafas para levantarse y salir de la oficina.

-Estamos en horas laborales primo, y… ¡Ah!- esa había sido Sakura quien, le pisó el pie, acto por el cual Eriol salió volando de la oficina de su primo y se dirigió directamente a producción.

-¡Espero que se reconcilien!- dijo la chica con ojos soñadores.

-¿Tomoyo te ha comentado algo?

-Así es- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -entre otras cosas, que lo extraña mucho y que ahora que lo ve a diario sufre más…

-Y tú no quieres que siga así, ¿cierto?

-Debía solucionarlo rápido, me duele verla sufrir, pero aunque Mei y yo le hemos dicho que hable con él, ella se niega y dice que debe ser él quien debe buscarla, aunque no dijo que él debía darse cuenta solo…

-Ya veo- el rostro del chico acompañó al de su novia con una sonrisa- es un poco orgullosa la muchachita.

-Ni que lo digas, es un mal de familia.

-Gracias por el "_tip"-_ iban a besarse cuando escucharon la puerta.

-Hola primo, Sakura, estaba pensando si podíamos ir al cine esta noche en parejas, cómo Eriol y Tomoyo están en vías de reconciliación… ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cómo sabes eso Mei?

-_¡Ja!_ Tengo mis fuentes además, quiero salir con Akira, pero no sola, me parece demasiado pronto…

-Ustedes congeniaron bastante.

-Así es.

-Bien, Shaoran y yo podemos acompañarlos.

-Pero hoy hay junta, vamos a terminar hechos leña y…- Mei tenía ojitos de ternerito, cosa que a Sakura la conmovió, y a sabiendas que esas caritas no ablandaría el corazón de su prometido, lo abrazó para hablarle al oído.

-Vamos, ¿sí? Y yo te recompenso…

-¿En serio?- preguntó algo dudoso ante la proposición de su novia -¿de qué forma?

-Luego vemos, ¿sí?

-Bueno…- la complació no muy convencido.

-¡Gracias Sakura! Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho al obstinado de mi primo…

-Mei, no lo arruines por favor.

-Es verdad, ya me voy a trabajar, nos vemos a la salida.

-Señorita Sakura, su hermano la busca- le comunicó la señora Miyasaki.

-Que pase, gracias señora Miyasaki.

-¿Qué haces en la oficina del mocoso?- fue el saludo que dio su hermano una vez que ingresó.

-Esa es tu forma de saludar…- le dijo la castaña mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura y con la punta de su zapato hacía un gracioso y estresante ruido contra el piso.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si me topé a la mocosa chillona afuera? Me llevé un disgusto de buenas a primeras.

-Recuerda que hablas de mi prima- le contestó el ambarino serio mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en su silla.

-Eso no le quita lo chillona y metida…

-Al grano Touya, si vas a venir a pelear…

-Bueno ya, ocupo ayuda- dijo sumamente derrotado -Kaho está histérica ocupo distraerla, vamos a ir a la playa, ¿quieren ir?- la cara de ambos castaños se contrajo ante tal proposición inesperada -Ocupo que vaya mucha gente, porque me va a volver loco…

-Puedo decirle a mis amigos…- le dijo asombrada la chica.

-Bien, perfecto, avísame cuantos son para reservar los cuartos, pueden dejar a tus suegros y mis papas a cargo mientras no están, serán unos cuatro días, de jueves a domingo.

-Bien- la chica miró a su novio para ver si estaba de acuerdo, este asintió -¿para qué semana?

-Todo está ya arreglado, mamá está enterada, para la otra semana si es que Kaho y yo no nos matamos antes.

-¿Es el estrés por la boda?

-Sí, confío que a nuestro regreso mi madre ya se haya puesto al corriente con los preparativos de la boda y Kaho respire un poco…Ocupo una firma acá- dijo mostrando un papel -es de lo la sociedad de la empresa, hay que renovar unos papeles, por eso vine.

-Dame…- la chica, que ya estaba al tanto del trámite se limitó a firmar –listo.

-Bien, nos vemos en casa, ¡cuídate monstruo! Nos vemos mocoso.

-Sí, nos vemos- dijo malhumorado.

-¡Que no me digas monstruo!- pero Touya ya había cerrado la puerta y Shaoran tenía una gotita bajo la nuca.

* * *

-Por favor Tomoyo, hablemos- suplicaba una vez más el joven inglés en la oficina de la amatista.

-Yo… No creo que debamos…- trataba de negarse la amatista pero sus fuerzas estaban pronto a abandonarla.

-Te lo pido, te extraño…

-Yo tam… es que yo… No…

-Tomoyo…- le decía mirándola intensamente mientras recordaba las palabras de Sakura: _"Puede que ella espere que hagas algo romántico, no se pueden ser tantas cosas…"._

-Tomoyo- habló nuevamente con firmeza y la tomó por la cintura, ella se sobresaltó más no se movió -te extraño y quiero que empecemos de nuevo, desde cero, no sé que me hiciste pero, te quiero a mi lado- con estas palabras la besó.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, después de casi cinco meses, lo primero que debo pedir es una disculpa, en especial a ShinigamiFonsek a quien, en repetidas ocasiones le dije que actualizaría prontamente y no pudo ser así, ero bueno aquí, no voy a dar las mismas excusas de siempre, solo espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos y a quien leen la historia, en especial a:

ShinigamiFonsek, Sakura-shaoran-Li-Kinomoto, Daniani, Sasha Kinoli, isabel20, -Sakuritah-, , Haruko Hinako, LMUndine, Hanako-loveless.

Sakumon: tulipán siempre me había hablado de ti, es un placer el leerte al fin, lamento mucho el haber demorado, espero que te siga gustando el fic.

sakura_shaoran27: me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de reconciliación, y los celos de Eriol, me halagan muchos tus palabras, gracias y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

DANIA: gracias una vez más por tus hermosas palabras, no te preocupes por mis fics, estos tendrán un final solo pido un poco de tiempo, y las ideas no se me acaban, tengo miles pensadas, en papel pero ahora estoy con cinco fics en progreso y no he podido dar la talla, así que por el momento seguirán en papel. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

Sheyla: yo también amo a Shaoran, y este tipo de escenas me encantan. Yo también, solo tengo una hermana aunque, creo que no me hubiese gustado un hermano celoso… Digo, a veces me da por salir mucho y creo que ese sería un problema… Gracias por tus lindas palabras, las he disfrutado mucho, espero que sigas sintiéndote así.

Karina: ¡hola! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Ya te recuperaste? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un beso y un abrazo.

Lfanycka: a mí también me gustaría un Shaoran… Pero bueno, habrá que conformarnos con los simples mortales, ¿cierto? Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus siempre, lindas palabras.

Any: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, eso me hace sentir muy bien, de veras, tus palabras me halagan mucho ya que, al parecer conseguí lo que quería con la escena de reconciliación de esos dos. En este capítulo creo que aclaré un poco tus dudas, espero te haya gustado.

tulipan: hola! Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, sí, la Hitomi se merecía eso y tal vez algo más, si quieres te la mando para que le termines de dar su merecido, jaja. Eriol, chico celoso bajo los efectos del alcohol, a eso súmale su desconcierto al verse interesado en una sola chica después de ser un mujeriego, verse impotente ante la situación que Tomoyo le mostró… Y Tomoyo, una mujer calculadora, que le mueven el piso y se le sale la situación de control, tuvo que resguardarse en la indiferencia… Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y gracias por los saludos de Sakumon, ya me escribió, jeje.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

Capítulo anterior:

_-¡Que no me digas monstruo!- pero Touya ya había cerrado la puerta y Shaoran tenía una gotita bajo la nuca._

_-Por favor Tomoyo, hablemos- suplicaba una vez más el joven inglés en la oficina de la amatista._

_-Yo… No creo que debamos…- trataba de negarse la amatista pero sus fuerzas estaban pronto a abandonarla. _

_-Te lo pido, te extraño…_

_-Yo tam… es que yo… No…_

_-Tomoyo…- le decía mirándola intensamente mientras recordaba las palabras de Sakura: "Puede que ella espere que hagas algo romántico, no se pueden ser tantas cosas…"._

_-Tomoyo- habló nuevamente con firmeza y la tomó por la cintura, ella se sobresaltó más no se movió -te extraño y quiero que empecemos de nuevo, desde cero, no sé que me hiciste pero, te quiero a mi lado- con estas palabras la besó._

_

* * *

  
_

**La fuerza del destino es solo un motivo**

**Capítulo 14**

-¡No me toques!- logró articular la chica un tanto alterada una vez que se pudo soltarse del agarre del moreno tras propinarle una bofetada. -No vuelvas a…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Eriol quien, aunque le dolía la mejilla, dejó ese martirio de lado y volvió a unir su boca con la de la mujer de la cual, se había enamorado -te dije que… yo…- esta vez Eriol no dejaba que soltara su agarre, no obstante, Tomoyo volvió a abofetearlo, acto por el cual Eriol retrocedió un poco sin embargo, no la soltó del todo.

-Tomoyo yo no, perdón soy un imbécil, pero quiero que sepas que aunque me rechaces, y me trates como un cero a la izquierda, no te dejaré jamás, nunca y menos ahora que se que estoy enamorado de ti- le dijo el de ojos azules mirándola fijamente y aferrando un poco su cintura.

-Eres un tonto…- dijo esta vez la amatista con lágrimas en los ojos y Eriol volvió a robarle un beso, la chica trató de resistirse sin embargo, después de las palabras de su enamorado, dejó de oponer resistencia y posó sus brazos detrás del cuello del susodicho.

* * *

-¿Qué haces Mei?- le sorprendió la castaña quien salía de la oficina de Shaoran.

-Dime…- dijo la morena de ojos rubís luego de acabar una risa nerviosa y se arreglaba la ropa.

-Estabas espiando a Eriol y a Tomoyo…- afirmó la castaña cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Yo bueno…- decía con una expresión sumisa -¡Es que no sabes!- dijo de pronto a otro y muy emocionada -fue impresionante- Sakura ponía cara de extrañeza, no sabía como la chica Li podía cambiar de ánimo tan repentinamente –aclaro que yo iba pasando por aquí cuando escuché un extraño ruido- Sakura la miró con seriedad y exigiendo una aclaración a esa expresión, la otra mujer comprendió –más bien fue como un sopapo…

-¿Un sopapo? ¿De qué hablas Mei Ling Li?- le preguntó para colocar sus brazos en su cintura y así mostrar su molestia, la cual recalcó más al marcar el paso con uno de sus tacones.

-Verás- expresó con cara de estar escandalizada -iba al baño cuando escuché una bofetada, me quedé asustada por un momento, así que me quedé parada acá y fue cuando escuché que los ruidos venían de la oficina de Tomoyo, me asusté y me puse a escuchar, por si había que llamar a seguridad, luego escuché a Eriol…

-Tú sabías que ellos estaban hablando.

-Sí pero me sorprendió la violencia…

-Tu primo se la buscó- refutó la castaña.

-Lo sé pero igual, luego me di cuenta… Pero ven y te cuento como fue- dijo finalmente para soltar una carcajada y empezó a jalar un poco a la novia de su primo favorito y le contó todo lo que escuchó con lujo de detalles. Mientras estaban con el chisme, Shaoran salió de su oficina y vio a las chicas en una pose un tanto sospechosa, se detuvo detrás de ambas y escuchó parte de la conversación.

-Sakura, me sorprendes- le dijo el prometido a su chica la cual, dio un brinco al ser sorprendida -de Mei Ling no me extraña, pero tú… en éste tipo de espectáculos, chismeando en medio pasillo…- dijo más serio de lo normal.

-Shaoran, me asustaste…- fue lo primero que pudo articular -pero que dices… Mei es la que los estaba espiando, la agarré _in fraganti_ y la estaba sermoneando…

-Sin embargo- interrumpió la chica china -yo estaba explicando como era inocente de haber tenido que escuchar la reconciliación de esos dos…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mei…- le regañó su primo.

-Además, aun no sabemos si se reconciliaron…

-Por tu culpa Sakura, que no me dejaste seguir escuchando…

-Escuchar las conversaciones de los demás es una falta de educación Mei Ling- interrumpió Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo… Eriol…- dijo sonrojada la castaña al verlos detrás de ellos.

-Shaoran, primo, necesito revisar éste informe contigo, es acerca de la planilla de éste mes- le dijo en forma muy seria.

-Eh, bien, vamos a mi oficina, permiso señoritas- y besó la mano de su prometida, la cual se sonrojo ante tal acto.

-Sakura- pronunció la amatista en tono grave y con la mirada fija en los ojos de su prima –acompáñame- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, pasó a la par de la chica Li y se detuvo dos pasos delante de estas ante la mirada de las otras dos chicas -tu también Mei…- Sakura y Mei se quedaron mirando fijamente con caras de preocupación y la siguieron hasta el baño de damas.

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo, te sientes bien?

-Yo… Lo que pasa Sakura, es que…- Tomoyo miraba fijamente un punto en la pared del recinto, su mirada no mostró expresión alguna por unos segundos, luego, se volteó hacia sus amigas -¡Ay! Sakura, Mei- gritó la chica de un momento a otro, su rostro se tornó radiante -¡Eriol me besó!- Sakura y Mei se miraron con sonrisas cómplices ya que, ellas ya sabían que eso había sucedido.

-Ya lo sabemos- le dijo Mei con picardía –y también que te agarró a la fuerza.

-Sí, sé que lo saben, pero Sakura te descubrió antes de que te enteraras de toda nuestra reconciliación- la felicidad de la chica no se podía ocultar, Sakura sonrió ampliamente, hacía varios días que su prima estaba deprimida y no le gustaba verla así.

-¿Y de qué le faltó a Mei enterarse?

* * *

-No tienes idea de lo que me costó primo- decía el chico de lentes -y después de que me correspondió el beso, me dijo…

_-Eriol Hiragizawa no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo- habló la amatista con seriedad absoluta - si crees que puedes jugar conmigo estás muy equivocado, si no piensas ponerte serio, dejar la vida de soltero codiciado y mantener una relación seria conmigo, éstas perdiendo el tiempo porque…_

_-Tomoyo, no tienes idea, no se que me has hecho, pero no quiero estar con nadie más, solo contigo._

_-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó con incredibilidad la chica. _

_-Así es, yo, bueno, te seré sincero, pensaba que Shaoran era un idiota con todo esto del compromiso con Sakura y atar su vida solo a una mujer, bueno, lo que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión fue algo sumamente económico, al igual que a Sakura no obstante, vimos como se fueron enamorando y pensaba que era una tragedia…- Tomoyo se confundió por el discurso del chico –y aunque tú y yo estábamos confabulados para juntarlos, ya que no quedaba más remedio además, dentro de las cláusulas del contrato especificaba claramente que debían serse fiel el uno al otro, siempre pensé y sentía lástima por mi primo, pensé que su vida estaba arruinada… _

_-¿Y tu punto es…? Creo que me perdí con la comparación que trataste de hacer con nuestros primos y la desgracia al tener que casarse… _

_-Sí, el punto es…- el chico estaba un poco nervioso, miraba al suelo. Tomoyo por lo contrario emitía un aire de seguridad que no ayudaba al susodicho -es que estaba equivocado, ese es mi punto- dijo levantando la vista y un aire de confianza lo envolvía, se había armado de valor y estaba dispuesto a luchar por la persona que amaba, de eso estaba completamente seguro ahora, y no iba a dejar que sus inseguridades interfirieran –voy a serte sincero, no se como ser un buen novio, pero quiero estar contigo, solo contigo, y voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que estés orgulloso de mi, si Shaoran que era todo un casanovas es casi un ejemplo de novio, yo también puedo serlo- dijo con firmeza, la amatista se ilusionó ante estas palabras y un brillo de dicha se instauró en sus ojos.. _

_-Bien, te daré una oportunidad, seré paciente contigo en todo, menos con tus relaciones esporádicas con mujeres que parecen modelos y en general, tienes dos días, incluyendo lo que resta de éste para terminar con cualquiera que andes o demás, ¿entendido?_

_-Entendido- dijo el chico lleno de felicidad, Tomoyo se disponía a salir de su oficina cuando Eriol la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia __él__ y la besó tiernamente -pero contigo ando desde hoy- se lo dijo de forma muy sensual, el corazón de la chica empezó a palpitar descontroladamente y el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones, optó por huir de ahí hasta que volviera a controlarse. _

_-Bien, si me disculpas- le dijo mientras se soltaba -debo hablar con Sakura sobre nuestra reunión de hoy en la noche. _

_-¿Reunión?_

_-Así es, hoy tenemos nuestra acostumbrada salida de solo chicas, y le daremos la bienvenida a Mei, es una sorpresa. _

_-Pero si yo quiero salir contigo ésta noche- alegó el inglés. _

_-Aprovecha y sal con Shaoran y los chicos. _

_-Quiero salir contigo- alegó nuevamente. _

_-Lo siento, será mañana, hoy es la bienvenida de Mei- rozó levemente los labios del chico y se dirigió a la puerta -después de un tiempo más bien me rogarás para poder salir con tus amigos…- y salió riéndose dejando al chico un tanto desconcertado. _

-¡Eso fue demasiado romántico! Eriol es tan lindo- exclamó Sakura emocionada.

-Me parece estupendo Tomoyo, mano dura con mi primo- rió la morena –Me encantó su comparación con Shaoran- Sakura hizo una mueca y a la vez se sonrojó ya que, no sabía si las palabras de Eriol eran ciertas o no.

-Pero ahora, me tiene preocupada algo más importante…

-¿De qué se trata Tomoyo?- preguntó la china.

-La salida de ésta noche…

-¿Estás preocupada por Eriol?- intuyó la castaña.

-Pues la verdad, lo que me preocupa es qué ropa nos pondremos ésta noche… Aun no lo he pensado… -Sakura y Mei casi se caen del sofá en el que estaban sentadas.

-Sobre eso… Yo había planeado salir con Akira…

-Nada de eso- interrumpió la morena.

-Es verdad Mei, lo había olvidado pero hoy te daremos la tradicional bienvenida- dijo emocionada Sakura.

-¿Tradicional?

-Necesitaremos disfraces…

-¿Disfraces?

* * *

-¿Por qué me dijo que luego iba a rogar porque me dejara salir con mis amigos?

-No te asustes, es solo un decir, al principio uno solo quiere pasar el tiempo con ellas y luego, te invitan a salir tus amigos y como pasas todo el tiempo con ellas se ponen celosas y se enojan, o por el contrario, no te dicen nada, pero luego se vengan con algo…

-¿Y pasa al revés?

-¿A qué te refieres Eriol?

-Que si nosotros nos enojamos de que ellas salgan… ¿O acaso no estabas poniéndome atención? Hoy las chicas salen, solas…

-¿Cómo dices?- inmediatamente marcó la extensión de Sakura pero nadie contestó por lo que salió de la oficina, Eriol lo seguía -señora Miyasaki, ¿y Sakura?

-Señor Li, pues hace unos momentos vi que entró en el baño de damas junto a las señoritas Daidoji y Li…

-Gracias- y se dirigió junto a Eriol en dirección a los baños.

-Pues entonces- iba diciendo la chica castaña mientras salía del baño, venía hablando con Mei y Tomoyo -yo me vestiré de bailarina árabe.

-¿Y bailas la danza del vientre?- le pregunta Mei pero mira hacia el frente y lo que ve la hace detenerse súbitamente.

-¿A quién le piensas bailar el baile de los siete velos?- Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su prometido y más preguntándole tal cosa, por la cara de que tenía el chico iba a ser difícil dar una explicación.

-Eh… solo era un decir…

-Bueno, creo que nosotros nos retiramos- habló inteligentemente Tomoyo al ver la situación.

-Sí, bueno, Sakura nos vemos a las cinco para irnos a alistar- dijo Mei y salió casi corriendo, conocía perfectamente a su primo.

-Bien…

-Tomoyo, y tú, ¿de qué piensas vestirte?- iba preguntándole Eriol a Tomoyo mientras esta daba huía y él la perseguía, también conocía a su primo y no quería ver como iniciaba una tercera guerra mundial.

-Perdón…- la amatista hizo una mueca que el inglés no vio.

-Se vestirá de conejita- gritó Mei mientras detenía su huída al toparse de frente con Akira.

-Akira… Sabes que las chicas van a una fiesta de disfraces ésta noche, pregúntale a Mei Ling de que se va a vestir…

-De disfraces, ¡qué divertido! ¿De qué vas a vestirte preciosa?

-Eh… yo de…

-De gatúbela- interrumpió Tomoyo y se colocó en la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Y dónde es la fiesta?- preguntó el pretendiente de la china con tono molesto.

-Es una discoteca, Sakura y Tomoyo alquilan el área VIP del lugar…- decía la chica, Akira y Eriol se miraron.

-¿Van a andar así por la calle?- habló el joven Li ya que, Sakura y él no habían hablado porque estaban poniendo atención a la escenita de las dos parejas, Eriol y Akira mostraron su cara de desagrado ante la pregunta del gerente de las empresas Li-Kinomoto.

-¡Ey! Aquí sólo Shaoran puede reclamar, ustedes dos- Mei Ling señaló a Eriol y a Akira -no tienen derechos de reclamar absolutamente nada, vámonos Tomoyo.

-¡Suerte Sakura!- y ambas chicas se encerraron victoriosas en sus oficinas.

-¡Oigan!- exclamaba nerviosa Sakura.

-Eriol, las ves- comentaba molesto Akira -que fresquitas, y luego quieren que les seamos fieles hasta la muerte…

-El hecho de que vayamos a una discoteca disfrazadas no significa que vayamos a buscar hombres o serles infiel, solo vamos porque es el lugar en el que siempre le damos la bienvenida al grupo a nuevas amigas, los dueños nos conocen a Tomoyo y a mi, y no dejan que nadie entre cuando hacemos ése tipo de fiesta, en la que solo nos traen bebidas, nos ponen juegos que son parte de la actividad y la música que organizamos para hacer payasadas, que mal de su parte que desconfíen de sus parejas- les regañó la de ojos verdes.

-Sí chicos, pésima acción- alegó el ambarino poniéndose del lado de su novia, en cuestión de microsegundos analizó la situación y vio que si le reclamaba a su novia estaría en problemas, Eriol casi cae al suelo, nunca había visto cómo su primo esfumaba el enojo así como así, y más por una mujer, de verdad que el chico estaba perdido en las redes de su prometida.

-¡Oye! Contigo no he terminado de hablar- le dijo la chica molesta y esto lo molestó nuevamente.

-Tú tienes la culpa por no decirme que ibas a salir, y luego me entero que vas a andar semidesnuda…

-Y tú por pensar más de la cuenta y de la peor manera, solo porque vamos disfrazadas y a una discoteca.

-Error de comunicación…- alega Eriol.

-¡No te metas!- le dijo Shaoran bastante enojado, al fin y al cabo había sido culpa de su primo que se hubiese arrancado de esa forma.

-No levantes la voz- le reclamó Sakura.

-Y tú no explicas bien y ¿cómo es eso que no me hubieras dicho? ¿Desde cuándo planearon la fiesta? Y, ¿por qué me enteré por Eriol?

-Se me olvidó, lo siento…la castaña bajó el tono de voz y asumió un porte sumiso.

-Sí claro- exclamó irónicamente el chico y eso molestó a su novia.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dio media vuelta y se fue, el chico estaba tan molesto que pasó al lado de los otros dos sin siquiera mirarlos para luego estampar la puerta contra su marco de un solo tirón.

* * *

Pasó lo que restaba de la tarde y llegó la noche.

Las chicas ya estaban en la fiesta, la cual trataba de ir disfrazadas para darle ambiente a la misma, estaban todas las amigas de la universidad tanto de Mei Ling como de Sakura y Tomoyo, las pruebas para Mei eran solo para que hiciera el payaso y así ambientarse más con las chicas, cada una debía montar una coreografía la cual era grabada por Tomoyo, así habían muchos videos desde años atrás, y que al mismo tiempo los miraban, luego, al término de las coreografías venían las historias de los noviazgos de cada una de ellas, era bastante relajante para ellas. Primero empezó Naoko y su triste historia de amor y por la cual aun no conseguía novio, luego Chiharu y del novio anterior a Yamasaki hasta la declaración de matrimonio del susodicho, luego las compañeras de Mei Ling, hasta Tomoyo y su reciente historia con Eriol, todas estaban estupefactas ya que Eriol tenían fama de galán al igual que Shaoran, luego siguió Sakura y su historia de Yukito, Kuota y se "romántico" encuentro con Shaoran, luego vino la historia de Mei.

* * *

Por otro lado los chicos estaban en un bar cerca de la oficina,

-¿Qué estarán haciendo? Se veían molestas cuando salieron de la oficina…- dijo Akira mientras bebía de su jarra de cerveza.

-Sakura no me habla, está realmente molesta.

-Bueno- decía Eriol mientras acompañaba la mesa -ya terminé con todas las chicas con las que andaba, bueno ahora solo que queda reconciliarme nuevamente con Tomoyo, gracias primo con lo que me costó…

-¡Ey! Tú tienes la culpa, me envenenaste el cerebro con esa fiesta, yo solo fui a reclamarle a Sakura por tu culpa.

-¿Reclamarle qué?- interrumpe Yamasaki que iba llegando.

-Que saliera hoy en la noche a la famosa fiesta de disfraces con las amigas…- le contesta Eriol.

-Me van a decir que se enojaron por eso…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes tú de esa dichosa fiesta?- pregunta el inglés, todos lo miraban atentamente.

-Habla ahora mismo, no te quedes callado- interrumpe esta vez Touya Kinomoto mientras se sentaba, lo acompañaba Yukito, Shaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que su cuñado había llegado.

-Buenas noches a todos, lamentamos la demora, fuimos a dejar a las chicas a la discoteca en la que estaban- dijo Yukito.

-¿Dejaste ir a Mitsuki disfrazada?- pregunta el castaño mirando a su cuñado.

-Me amenazó con lo de la boda, dijo que estaba estresada y quería ir…

-Shiefa dijo lo mismo…

-¿De qué se disfrazó mi hermana?- le preguntó a su otro cuñado un poco serio.

-De sirena… dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Y la mía mocoso?

-De bailarina árabe…respondió el castaño tomando un trago de su bebida.

-¿Y la dejaste ir así?- preguntó arrugando la servilleta que tenía en su mano.

-No le quedó opción- contestó Eriol en su lugar ya que Shaoran no estaba de humor para seguir con lo mismo –estaba molesta con Shaoran y todas se fueron enojadas con nosotros…

-¿Y Mitsuki de qué se disfrazó?- volvió a hablar el castaño.

-De la mujer maravilla- dijo entre risas el albino, Touya gruñó.

-Tienen razón las chicas de enojarse con ustedes- interrumpió entre risas el novio de Chiharu.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No están haciendo nada malo, van a la disco de un familiar de la mamá de Tomoyo, entran por la puerta trasera para que nadie las vea disfrazadas, ahí las atienden con solo cócteles, les ponen música, hacen coreografías y cuentan sus historias de amor, eso es todo, tipo once o doce de la noche se van para sus casas, bueno, ésta noche seguro le dan la bienvenida a Mei Ling Li, a la señorita Mitsuki y a la señorita Li, pueden que se demoren un poco más y ya, eso es todo.

-¿Y de qué trata esa supuesta bienvenida?- quiso saber el inglés.

-Bueno, lo que les hacen es que las ponen a cantar como en una tarima y sin que se den cuentan, hacen una fiesta de espuma, se inunda la tarima y luego todas se suben y se mojan y ya, ahí termina la fiesta, se cambian y se van para sus casas.

-Fiesta de espuma… -exclamó el ambarino mientras su ojo comenzó con un tic de desagrado, Touya tenía la misma expresión.

-Suficiente, Yuki, mocoso, vamos a sacarlas de ahí- se estaban levantando cuando Yamasaki los detiene.

-Ni se atrevan- todos lo volvieron a ver, mientras él tranquilamente tomaba de su cerveza y volvía a poner el vaso en la mesa -el que interfieran ahí es motivo absoluto para que sus novias se enojen por una semana aproximadamente.

-En un par de días vamos a la playa…- dijo Eriol preocupado.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo esto?- quiso saber Akira.

-Chiharu, una de las amigas de Sakura y Tomoyo, es mi novia, el primer año tuve la experiencia de enojarme y no solo mi novia se enojó, sino que todas las chicas se enojaron y entre ellas se meten cizaña, pasó con varios chicos…

-Supongo que tendremos que resignarnos- dijo el blanquecino.

-Así es, pero no hacen nada malo, ponen a uno de los guardas de seguridad en la puerta del VIP y nadie extraño puede entrar, solo están ellas- les tranquilizó Yamasaki.

-¿Y no llevan ningún hombre a que les baile?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-No.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- habló Li.

-Un amigo trabajó varios años ahí, por lo que siempre me contaba, él era el mesero.

-Supongo que no podemos hacer nada- los chicos se resignaron ante las palabras finales de Eriol y así terminó este tema.

Y así pasaron la noche entre tragos y bromas, ya estaban un poco más relajados y se fueron a dormir pasada la media noche. Las chicas ya tenían una media hora de haber llegado a sus casas, al final todo salió muy bien.

* * *

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto.

-Buenos días señora Miyasaki, ¿ya llegó Shaoran?

-Sí señorita.

-Gracias- la chica se dirigió inmediatamente a la oficina de su novio -¡hola, buenos días!

-Buenos días- el chico estaba leyendo unos documentos -¿vienes llegando?- le preguntó sin siquiera mirarla.

-Eh, sí, me dormí…- Shaoran no contestó -mi hermano me contó que salieron anoche y que estuvieron planeando para el viaje a la playa…

-Ajá…- le respondió sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Ah… A nosotras nos fue muy bien anoche, nos divertimos bastante…- le dijo acercándose.

-Qué bueno…- Sakura se acercó ya que el chico ni se dignaba a verla, tampoco le había escrito o llamado por la noche, ni la pasó a recogerla por la mañana, le quitó los papeles que tenía en las manos y levantó su barbilla, hasta ese momento fue que tuvieron contacto visual, la chica tragó fuerte y lo besó tiernamente, él no se movió, no cerró sus ojos ni respondió el beso.

-Buenos días- le dijo ella en tono delicado.

-Buenas- le respondió el chico seriamente y le quitó los papeles que él tenía inicialmente y nuevamente se puso a leerlos, ella suspiró y dio media vuelta.

-Bueno, estaré en mi oficina…

-Bien.

* * *

-¡Buenos días Sakura! ¿Te dormiste?

-Sí Tomoyo- decía mientras entraba en su oficina -Shaoran está molesto conmigo…

-Eriol me saludó de lo más bien, anoche me escribió un mensaje muy tierno.

-Akira es de lo más tierno- interrumpió la china cerrando la puerta detrás suyo -me tenía un arreglo floral en mi oficina ésta mañana.

-¿Y entonces? No tengo idea del porqué Shaoran está molesto conmigo…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Primero, a mis lectores chilenos, ¡Fuerza Chile! Yo sé que muchos están pasando por situaciones terribles, espero que logren salir adelante y rezo día a día porque así sea, mi mejor amiga vive allá y sé por ella que la situación aunque dura es, Chile está preparado para salir una vez más de un desastre natural.

Segundo, lamento la demora y agradezco los reviews, de verdad que me encantan, mil gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y más aun a los que dejan sus comentarios. A continuación, paso a responder los que no tengo el correo de cada uno.

Ashaki, ShinigamiFonsek, Haruko Hinako, Darkkira1, Sakura Naomi, Bibliofila, .

Lara croft: gracias por tus ideas, si viene un poco de tragedia pero no tan cruel, espero que te siga gustando.

camiiko no punishment.: lamento la demora, espero te haya gustado la actualización.

Giovana: lamento la demora, muchas gracias por tu efusivo review. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Any: como siempre, mil gracias por tu review, me encantan, espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas.

Marce: ¡qué bello nombre! Jaja, somos tocayas, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Lfanycka: lamento de verdad que lamento tanta tardanza. Me encantan tus palabras, y espero que el fic siga gustándote.

Mayi: acá estamos, no te preocupes que el fic lo sigo aunque lento pero lo sigo.

Nashla: lamento la demora y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero no demorarme tanto en volver actualizar, aunque nunca puedo cumplirlo…


End file.
